Jurassic Park le retour
by Little Bones
Summary: Un défi qui avait été lancé il y a longtemps, une recontre choc... City Hunter et les dinosaures. Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir, ou redécouvrir le résultat. City Hunter appartient à Tsukasa Hojo, et Jurassic Park à Michaël Crichton, merci.
1. Prologue

Jurrassic Park le retour !Introduction :

Deux jours…

Cela faisait deux jours que la pluie tombait sans s'arrêter… Ce n'était pas une simple petite pluie. C'était une tempête…

Sans réel abri, sans vêtements secs ni de quoi se réchauffer… Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de cette tempête et les vivres se faisaient rare. Mais ça, ça n'était rien… Rien par rapport au manque de médicaments et aux trousses de premiers secours…

Les blessés étaient nombreux, mais peu avaient des blessures graves…Ryô aurait préféré aucun… Mais la fatalité avait déjà frappé. Lui aussi faisait parti des blessés légers… D'ailleurs c'est à se demander comment certains s'en étaient sortis sans la moindre petite égratignure.

Seulement ils pouvaient s'avérer heureux… Heureux de ne pas être mort. Heureux de ne pas avoir fini dans l'estomac de ces créatures cauchemardesques.

Comment ?

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Comment avaient-ils perdu le contrôle de la situation ?

Comment ???

Ryô se le demanda et se perdit alors dans une profonde réflexion, étudiant les événements depuis la demande de Tomoe Kawasaki, la cliente.

Tout avait commencé ainsi…


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : La demande.

C'était une douce matinée de juin. Le parc resplendissait de ses arbres fleuris. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement et le rire des enfants égayait le tableau. Pourtant une jeune femme traversait ce décor l'air morose. Elle paraissait fatiguée et son ventre lui criait famine. Elle soupira. Elle marchait de façon automatique, mû par un espoir fou… Celui de trouver une demande de travail sur le tableau à message à la station de Shinjuku. (Et oui cette jeune femme à l'air morose c'est bien Kaori.)

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le tableau à message elle n'osa pas y croire… Pourtant le X Y Z magique était bien là… C'était sans doute une écriture féminine à en croire la douceur des courbes des mots… tant pis, elle avait besoin de ce travail, de cet argent. Alors méthodiquement, elle sortit un calepin de son sac et nota la date et l'heure du rendez-vous. Il était prévu le lendemain à 9 h au Cat's eye. Sa morosité était passée et ce fut tout sourire qu'elle retourna chez elle. Bien évidemment son fainéant de partenaire dormait encore. Tant mieux. Elle n'allait pas lui divulguer cette information sans avoir vu la cliente au préalable. Elle se mit alors à faire un peu de ménage comme si de rien n'était.

Dans sa chambre, Ryô avait entendu Kaori rentrer. Il trouva bizarre qu'elle ne vienne pas le réveiller comme chaque matin. Il n'attendait pourtant que ça ! Entendre la douce voix de Kaori pour réveil matin. Mais aujourd'hui il ne savait qu'en penser. Soit elle était de mauvaise humeur, soit elle lui cachait quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il entendit l'aspirateur se mettre en marche… Voulait-elle lui cacher une information ou se défoulait-elle sur la poussière ? Perdu dans sa réflexion, Ryô n'entendit pas l'aspirateur se rapprocher signe que Kaori allait venir le réveiller d'une manière assez douce et tendre… Et qu'il risquerait de craquer s'il ne faisait pas attention. Jusque là il avait réussi à tenir bon, mais d'un autre côté, le fait de blesser Kaori dans ses réparties, ne lui plaisait guère. Il sortit soudain de ses pensées en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et le ronflement de l'aspirateur s'amplifier pour mieux se taire ensuite. Les pas feutrés de sa partenaire se rapprochèrent. C'était finalement l'heure de se lever.

_Ryô lève toi ! Fit la voix mélodieuse de sa partenaire.

Il ronchonna faisant sourire Kaori.

_Allez Ryô debout ! Dit-elle en passant une main dans la chevelure de son partenaire.

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos mais il ronchonna de plus belle. Soudain il sentit qu'il était perdu. Kaori s'était assise à ses côtés sur le lit.

_Ryô si tu ne te lèves pas gare à toi ! Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque… C'était une douce torture que de sentir le parfum léger de sa partenaire si proche de lui.. Il se retourna alors, les yeux toutefois encore clos, et l'attrapa par la taille. Elle se sentit rougir mais souriait encore. Il était si mignon quand il dormait.

_Ryô ne fait pas l'enfant. Le réprimanda-t-elle en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Seulement, Ryô bougea la tête de telle façon que ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Kaori… Surprise par ce contact soudain elle recula les joues en feux. Mine de rien Ryô venait de lui voler un baisé. Elle ne savait qu'en penser et se releva vivement. (Avait-il fait exprès ?) [Ryô : Bien évidemment l'auteur qu'est ce que tu crois ?]

_Ryô… Ton petit déjeuner… va refroidir. Dit-elle encore toute retournée et la voix trouble.

_M… Arrive. Lui répondit-il finalement de façon totalement innocente.

Kaori sortit de la chambre assez difficilement. Puis en entendant son partenaire se lever elle alla ranger l'aspirateur. Une fois à table, elle n'osa pas croiser son regard de peur qu'il ne remarque quelque chose. Elle se mit alors à lire le journal. Ryô sourit et tenta tant bien que mal d'obliger Kaori à le regarder.

_Ca ne va pas Kaori ?

_Si si… ça va. Répondit-elle les yeux rivés au journal.

_Tu sais que tu peux me regarder quand je te parle.

_Oui oui. Dit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Il lui apparu alors évident que Ryô la cherchait et réalisa que Ryô avait fait exprès de bouger son visage. Souriante elle baissa le journal, pensant trouver Ryô face à elle mais…

Ce dernier n'ayant finalement eu qu'un trop bref aperçu des lèvres de sa partenaire se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna subitement et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre devant le regard chaleureux de Ryô.

Ce dernier avançait inexorablement son visage vers le sien... Kaori voulait parler mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Ryô sur ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter, s'abandonnant à la douceur enivrante de ce baisé.

Lorsque le baisé pris fin elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle récupéra un peu d'air avant d'ouvrir ses yeux fiévreux.

_Ryô… Murmura-t-elle en le dévorant du regard.

Un merveilleux sourire comme elle n'en avait jamais vu sur le visage de son partenaire était visible. Kaori parvint à le surprendre en l'embrassant à son tour avec fougue et volupté… Chacun aurait aimé aller plus loin, mais la sonnerie de la porte les fit revenir à la réalité. Ryô et Kaori soupirèrent. A contre cœur elle se leva tandis qu'il retourna devant son petit déjeuner. Kaori remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et sa coiffure avant d'ouvrir. C'était Miki.

_Alors Kaori tu es prête ?

Les pensées perdues dans ce baisé échangé avec Ryô, Kaori ne réagit pas de suite.

_Miki Chan ! Hurla Ryô en intervenant et se précipitant sur Miki.

Là, Kaori réagit au quart de tour et la massue tomba.

_Excuse moi Miki ! Je prends mon sac et j'arrive. Dit alors Kaori confuse.

Miki regarda Ryô sous la massue. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de le questionner que Kaori était déjà de retour et visiblement elle avait les idées plus claires.

_Voilà Miki. On y va ? Heu Ryô je sors avec Miki, Kazue et Eriko alors sois bien sage durant mon absence.

_Oui maman. Répondit-il de façon surprenante devant le regard inquisiteur de Miki. Il rajouta alors, ne drague pas les filles à ma place.

Là le coup de massue précédent fut une poussière par rapport à celui qui suivit. [Ryô : J'avoue l'avoir cherché celui-là mais je ne voulais pas que Miki ne se doute de quelque chose]

Miki et Kaori sortirent ensuite, laissant le pauvre Ryô sous la masse. Malgré la scène qu'elle venait de voir, Miki sentait bien que son amie était troublée.

_Si tu fais la tête à cause de ce pitre ça ne sert à rien tu sais.

_Excuse moi Miki. Dit Kaori en souriant et les joues colorées.

_Dis moi ! Il me semble que je suis mal tombée non ?

_Qu'est- ce que tu racontes ? Nous étions juste en train… de nous chamailler ! Rien d'autre !

_Mais oui mais oui…. Allez Kaori avoue.

_…

Devant l'insistance de son amie, Kaori eut du mal à se taire plus longtemps.

_ … Nous… Nous nous sommes embrassés. Mais ne le dis à personne pour le moment. Dit Kaori à la fois gênée mais aussi avec un sourire particulier.

_Je me disais aussi… Alors heureuse ?

_Miki arrête. Rigola Kaori alors qu'elles arrivaient auprès de leurs amies.

…

La journée fit de Ryô un homme calme. Il faut dire que son élan de sincérité l'avait aussi bouleversé. Pour sa part il alla au stand de tir se détendre. Le soir venu aucun des deux ne fit de réflexion quant à l'événement particulier de ce matin. Pourtant, alors chacun dans son lit, ils repensaient à ce baisé. Sur cette même idée chacun s'endormit.

…

Le lendemain matin Kaori se leva aux aurores. Il faut dire qu'elle n'oubliait pas son rendez-vous à 9h au Cat's eye. Elle avait fort à faire auparavant, préparer son petit déjeuner, se préparer elle, et aller réveiller Ryô avant de partir… Quoique… cette dernière idée ne fut pas juger la meilleure. Après tout il était déjà arrivé que sur un coup de tête, Ryô décidait de l'accompagner à un rendez-vous.

Discrètement elle décida de sortir laissant un mot pour Ryô.

Mais aujourd'hui le sort était contre elle. Il l'avait entendu partir et l'absence de son réveil matinal l'avait intrigué. [Ryô : Raaa pourquoi l'avoir suivit… A cause de ça elle est… Kaori pardonne moi.]

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Cat's eye sa cliente n'était pas encore là. Miki, malicieuse, lui demanda.

_Alors quoi de neuf ?

_Rien de plus. Soupira Kaori en saisissant l'allusion.

Miki soupira à son tour, exaspérée. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme entra.

Svelte, grande, élancée. Elle portait une jupe claire et un chemisier bleu-nuit. Kaori su de suite qu'elle était sa cliente.

_Vous êtes mademoiselle K ? Demanda Kaori.

_Oui c'est bien moi et vous êtes …

_Kaori Makimura. Partenaire de City Hunter.

_…

_Venez ! Allons nous asseoir, nous serons mieux pour discuter.

_Oui.

_Vous buvez quelque chose ?

_Non merci.

_Miki la même chose que d'habitude s'il te plaît. Alors en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

_Et bien voilà. Je dois me rendre sur une île dans le pacifique pour observer des animaux, mais d'autres personnes m'ont fait parvenir des menaces de mort si jamais j'allai là-bas. Il se trouve que cette île regorge de toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin pour mener à bien ma thèse. Hier sur mon lieu de travail il y a eu beaucoup trop d'accidents pour que cela soit une simple coïncidence…

_Je vois ! Fit alors la voix masculine de Ryô. Celui-ci plongeant littéralement son regard dans le décolleté de la jeune femme. [Ryô : Elle avait en effet un profond décolleté vue du dessus… SBAM ! Ryô : Mais d'où elle sort cette massue ??? Hé l'auteur t'as pas le droit d'intervenir !!!K2 : Un autre coup de massue ? :oD. Ryô : Heu non ! o(--. K2 : Bon alors reprenons.]

_Ryô ! S'exclama Kaori surprise.

_Vous êtes ? Demanda la cliente non moins surprise que Kaori.

_Je suis Ryô Saeba pour vous servir belle demoiselle.

Kaori soupira devant le visage sérieux de son partenaire. Mais lorsqu'il afficha son visage de pervers ce fut ni une ni deux, la massue s'abattit avant qu'il n'eut le temps de la voir venir.

La cliente cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

_Excusez-le ! S'exclama Kaori gênée.

'Mais sur qui je suis tombée ? Est-ce que je peux me fier à ça ?'

_Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, quand il fait un travail il le fait plus sérieusement.

_Vous voulez dire que c'est CA City Hunter ? Dit la cliente encore éberluée.

Le « CA » enfonça Ryô plus dans le sol que la massue. Il se releva soudainement à la vitesse de l'éclair et se refit sérieux. Toutefois l'éclat qu'il avait dans les yeux n'échappa pas à Kaori. Il y avait une menace sérieuse dans l'air. Miki la ressentait aussi.


	3. Chapite 2

Chapitre 2 : Des ennuis et ce qui s'ensuit. 

La jeune femme se releva. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ce Ryô Saeba. Mais lorsqu'elle passa à ses côtés…

_Si vous sortez maintenant vous êtes morte ! Il était à la fois froid mais chaleureux.

_Mademoiselle K, écoutez le conseil de mon partenaire et restez ici. Dit Kaori doucement rassurant ainsi la jeune femme.

_Je vous l'ai dit non ? Il est le premier à faire le pitre mais il est aussi très sérieux dans son travail.

Elle tremblait, saisie d'un frisson soudain. Kaori la pris par les épaules et l'aida à s'asseoir.

_Combien sont-ils Ryô ? Demanda-t-elle en même temps.

_Pas beaucoup. Cinq ou six à tout casser je dirai. Répondit-il sobrement et simplement.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux devant City Hunter en début d'action.

Soudain la porte du café s »ouvrit la faisant sursauter. C'était Umibozu.

_Dit Ryô ! Ce sont des amis à toi.

_Pas vraiment ! Alors Kaori que décides-tu ?

_Je serais bien curieuse d'aller étudier des animaux moi aussi. Ca nous changerait du bitume habituel !

Ryô sourit tandis que les individus au dehors commençaient à s'impatienter. Finalement.

_Oh ! Oh !… On dirait que des renforts les ont rejoints.

_Oui j'ai aussi l'impression. Répondit Umibozu.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire une autre réflexion à Ryô que la quinzaine de personnes entra dans le café armes à la main, ciblant la cliente de city hunter.

_Vous savez que les armes sont prohibées dans ce café ? Demanda Ryô calmement.

_Arrête de faire la mariole et pousses-toi si tu tiens à la vie ! Déclara le type plus près de Ryô.

Ryô se gratta l'oreille l'air de rien.

_Mais je ne rigole pas ! Regardez la porte vous verrez le sigle correspondant.

o(--

_Dites patron… Il a raison le panneau existe ! (K2 : D'où il sort celui-là ? Umibozu : Je viens de l'installer à l'instant. K2 ayant reculant de 5 pas : Ah ! D'accord.)

_Imbécile on s'en moque !

_Heu ! Bien chef !

_Bon maintenant le comique de service tu te pousses sinon on va te faire bobo. ( K2 : Pas pu m'en empêcher :||---)

Ryô bailla indécemment provoquant le type devant lui. Kaori amusée par le comportement de son partenaire s'était placée devant sa cliente.

_Il est fou. Murmura cette dernière.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien se passer. Lui murmura Kaori.

Le type devant Ryô était à bout. Il pointa alors son arme vers Ryô qui n'attendait que ça. Il esquissa un sourire discret et s'empara de l'arme de ce type de façon fulgurante, tordants ses doigts au passage. Soudain agenouillé à terre il ordonna :

_Feu à volonté.

Là ce n'était pas bon… Pas pour Ryô, Kaori et compagnie… Mais pour eux… Kaori renversa la table devant elle et abrita sa cliente derrière. Ryô sortit son arme tout en évitant les tirs et s'arrangea pour utiliser le moins de balles possibles. Quant à Miki et Falcon ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser détruire leur café ainsi… Déjà qu'avec Ryô et Kaori on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée… Ils attrapèrent alors leurs armes et se joignirent à Ryô avec une facilité déconcertante.

Penaud, perplexe, ils se demandèrent bien où ils étaient tombés.

_Mais qui diable êtes-vous ? Demanda le chef du groupe qui avait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

_City Hunter et Umibozu ça te dit quelque chose ? Ironisa Ryô.

Saisi de peur il n'arriva pas à sortir un seul son de sa bouche. Ses hommes de mains eux déguerpirent sans demander leur reste… Soudain ce 'chef' se rendit compte qua sa peur l'avait rendu incontinent… Il se releva à toute allure mais fut bientôt retenu par le bras puissant d'Umibozu qui lui tendit un seau et une serpillière.

Tandis que minable, le 'pauvre méchant' nettoyait, Ryô retourna près de sa cliente.

_Alors vous pensez toujours c'est ça City Hunter ? Demanda-t-il narquois. [Ryô : Ca c'est tout moi. Si je n'avais pas joué les jolis cœurs nous n'en serions sûrement pas là à l'heure actuelle.]

La jeune femme le regarda perplexe puis finit par sourire.

_Il me semble vous avoir jugé trop vite. Dit-elle gênée.

_Ca ne vous dérange pas si je demande à des amis de se joindre à moi ?

_… Non… Mais… sont-ils fiables ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

_Je vous remercie pour tout.

_Je vous en prie… Encore une chose vous vous appelez ?

_Tomoe. Tomoe Kawasaki.

_Ryô Saeba pour vous servir ! Dit-il de nouveau trop poliment au goût de Kaori qui lui pinça la main. Il effaça alors une grimace.

_Allez on rentre ! Dit Kaori

_Non vous rentrez ! J'ai une dernière chose à faire. Dit Ryô à l'attention des jeunes femmes.

_Bien… Mademoiselle si vous voulez bien me suivre.

_…Vous… Vous pouvez m'appeler Tomoe.

_Alors appelez moi Kaori. Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Puis elles s'en allèrent.

_Umibozu, Miki, ça vous dérangerai ? [Ryô : Là aussi je n'aurai pas dû leur demander sans avoir eu plus de détails sur ce qui nous attendait.]

_Non pas du tout. Ca nous ferait un peu de vacances.

_S'il n'y a pas de chats c'est encore mieux. Grogna Falcon.

_Bien. Je vais voir Mick. On ne sait jamais.

_Tu crois vraiment qu'il sera utile ?

_Qui sait ? Allez à plus. Je vous tiens au courant de l'avancement des choses.

Sur le chemin du retour Kaori avait noté la présence de trois hommes derrière-elles. Elle fit alors faire un petit détour à sa cliente intriguée. Presque arrivées à destination, Kaori pensait s'être débarrassée de leurs poursuivants mais… Ceux-ci avaient devancé leurs cibles et se retrouvèrent bientôt face à elles. Kaori était calme alors que Tomoe se cachait derrière elle. Un des trois hommes sortit son arme. Kaori souriait narquoisement malgré tout.

_Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. Fit soudain une voix masculine.

Le type se retourna alors et regarda son interlocuteur. C'était un blondinet accroupi sur le toit d'une voiture qui se grattait le nez. Le type le visa alors.

_Tsss. Vous êtes vraiment borné. Dit Mick avec ironie.

_Toi tu parles trop bonhomme. Dit-il en armant son pistolet.

_Ca, c'est ce que vous n'auriez pas dû faire. Laissa entendre Kaori ayant sortie une massue de nul part.

Le type se retourna soudain blême. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la massue s'abattit sur lui avec fracas. Ses deux compagnons sortirent leurs armes à leur tour mais furent assommé par Mick avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait.

_Merci Mick.

_De rien Kaori… Et qui est cette charmante personne qui t'accompagnes ? Demanda-t-il la bave aux lèvres.

_C'est notre cliente. Fit la voix de Ryô qui arrivait alors.

_Décidément c'est une hécatombe… Dis Mick ça te tenterai un séjour dans le pacifique ? Demanda Ryô après avoir vu les trois hommes à terre.

_Mmmm, fit-il réfléchissant.

_Imagine des jeunes femmes en maillot de bains au bord de mer. Murmura Ryô à l'oreille de Mick.

Le regard de Mick se porta directement sur… Kaori… Il l'imagina avec un maillot de bain diablement échancré et sexy…

_Dites donc vous deux ! Qu'est ce que vous imaginez encore ? Demanda Kaori devant leurs regards pervers.

C'est alors que Mick et Ryô se rendirent compte qu'ils dévoraient la même personne du regard. Ryô lança alors un regard menaçant à son ami qui se fit soudain très petit mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. Ils rigolèrent nerveusement tandis que Kaori sortit les massues spéciales. Leurs ombres arrêtèrent immédiatement Ryô et Mick qui s'agenouillèrent rapidement devant Kaori, l'implorant de sa grande sagesse magnanimité.

_Alors Mick partant ? Demanda Ryô à voix basse. [Ryô : Si j'avais su ce qu'il imaginait alors Grrr.]

_Yeah man ! Lui répondit-il de la même façon et lui faisant un clin d'œil.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : La première nuit dans l'antre de City Hunter.

Bien après le dîner, tout semblait être calme dans l'obscurité de l'appartement. Kaori avait installé sa cliente dans sa chambre. Elle-même s'était installée sur un futon. Elle savait bien que malgré le fait que l'accès à la chambre soit piégé, Ryô ferait tout son possible pour rendre une visite nocturne à sa cliente. Après tout c'était d'un commun ! Sauf que là… Cela faisait tout de même un mois que City Hunter était resté sans cliente et l'homme en rut qu'était Ryô savourait sa prochaine visite.

En tenue de 'combat', il s'approcha de la chambre furtivement, évitant facilement la première et la deuxième rangée de pièges. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la bave aux lèvres et le mokori en action devant la fine paire de jambes qui s'offrait à son regard.

_Tomoe Chan ! Ryô est là ! Se murmura-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Soudain, un geste brusque sur sa droite l'interpella. Kaori était dans les parages et dormait aussi. Du moins en apparence. Il la surveilla un instant avant de se rapprocher davantage de sa proie. Bien sur à la place de faire le tour du lit pour se faire, il souleva le drap à partir du bas et se faufila à côté de la forme svelte qu'il voyait.

Il tu un rire nerveux pour ne pas réveiller Kaori et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme….

_Ryô ! On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Demanda soudain la voix de Kaori.

Celui-ci surpris, se retourna vers elle. Du moins le croyait-il. Il ne comprit pas de suite. La forme allongée sur le futon lui tournait encore le dos et semblait dormir profondément mais alors…

Blême, il se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme à ses côtés, dont une des mains baladeuse s'était posée sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Ses joues étaient rouges écrevisses.

_KA… Kao… Kaori… Balbutia Ryô. (Et oui elles avaient échangés leurs places.)

Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir si son visage était rouge de colère ou de confusion qu'il vit s'abattre sur lui la massue _100% Pervers tu ferais mieux de dormir._

Le choc fit sursauter Tomoe. Elle regarda alors Kaori qui sortit Ryô hors de la chambre. Kaori traîna Ryô sur le toit où elle l'attacha solidement. [Ryô : Oui je sais ce n'est pas malin de ma part! Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! ]

Ce fut l'esprit plus calme et serein que Kaori se recoucha tout en récupérant sa place. Elle sentait aussi que sa cliente était plus calme.

La nuit semblait se dérouler correctement. Cependant, un bruit sec réveilla Kaori en sursaut… Discrètement elle saisit sa massue et sonda la noirceur de la chambre. Sa cliente était toujours là. Son visage apparaissait à la clarté de la lune. Elle dormait encore… Puis le bruit se répéta et… Il y avait comme un murmure. Kaori serra davantage sa massue regrettant alors d'avoir attaché Ryô sur le toit.

La porte de la chambre fut soudain secouée par une pluie de coups qui ne manquèrent pas de réveiller Tomoe. Celle-ci faillit lâcher un cri mais fut bien vite arrêté par Kaori qui s'était rapprochée d'elle.

_Chut ! Ne dites rien. La porte est blindée. Ils ne l'ouvriront pas comme ça ! Murmura Kaori.

_Donc ça ne risque rien ? Souffla Tomoe.

_...Ca !…

Soudain les coups s'arrêtèrent et il y eut une série de cris et de coups de feu. Kaori aurait bien voulu aller voir ce qu'il se passait mais elle savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait qu'à la mettre en danger.

De nouveau le silence s'installa de façon oppressante. Kaori fit signe à Tomoe de rester à l'abri. Elle n'y tenait plus et voulait aller voir ce dont il était question… Avec d'infimes précautions elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit juste assez pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Elle aperçut plusieurs corps, tous plus immobiles les uns que les autres.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte davantage et se risqua un pas hors de la chambre. [Ryô : Terrible erreur Kaori !]

… Elle sentit alors un frisson glacial lui parcourir le dos. Il y avait une odeur de mort, une odeur désagréable. Elle voulut reculer pour retourner dans sa chambre mais n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose, quelqu'un s'était agrippé à ses chevilles. Elle vacilla et se rattrapa néanmoins à la poignée de la porte qui se referma alors sèchement.

_VERROUILLEZ LA PORTE !!! Dit-elle à sa cliente…

Celle-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

_DEPÊCHEZ VOUS !!! S'époumona Kaori qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir à la poignée.

Lorsque finalement elle entendit les divers clics des verrous, Kaori lâcha la porte et se retrouva vivement à terre, entraînant son agresseur dans sa chute qui s'exclama de surprise.

Plus ou moins secouée, Kaori se releva en prenant appui sur le mur et alluma la lumière. Devant elle, se trouvait cinq hommes tous en bonne santé. La fusillade de tantôt n'était qu'un leurre. Deux d'entre eux recommencèrent à tambouriner la porte derrière laquelle les cris de terreur de Tomoe s'amplifièrent. Les trois autres regardaient Kaori assez perversement avec un sourire diabolique. Kaori recula alors pour se retrouver soudainement adossée au mur du couloir. Elle se sentit devenir pâle lorsque pensant à Ryô elle se rappela l'avoir attaché sur le toit.

_RYÔÔÔÔÔ !!! Appela-t-elle cependant.

Les types rigolèrent de plus belle. Tout à coup il y eut deux pocs et les coups sur la porte s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Deus des hommes devant Kaori se retournèrent aussitôt arme à la main tandis que le troisième, trop proche d'elle, l'emmena plus en retrait dans le coude du couloir, un poignard sous la gorge. Ryô était là, arme à la main et à priori pas content.

_Nous t'attendions

_City Hunter. Dirent les deux hommes à tour de rôle.

_Ryôôôôô ! Appela de nouveau Kaori.

Le type à ses côtés la gifla fortement en lui disant de se taire.

_Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Ryô rageur. Le bruit de la gifle ne lui avait pas échappé.

Les deux le regardèrent un sourire amusé, ils n'attendaient qu'une personne, leur patron.

_Patron ! Il y a City Hunter qui vous demande !

Le dit Patron à côté de Kaori la regarda narquoisement. Lentement il fit glisser la lame devant le visage de Kaori puis d'une épaule à l'autre. Le souffle entrecoupé, Kaori suivait la lame du regard machinalement.

_J'arrive ! Quant à toi, tu restes ici bien sagement.

Alors, sans crier gare, il cloua Kaori au mur avec son poignard qu'il enfonça dans l'épaule jusqu'à la garde. Sentant sa chair se faire transpercer de part en part si subitement Kaori hurla de douleur. Son agresseur lui tournait déjà le dos.

_KAORIII, Fit Ryô pâle et inquiet avant que son regard ne devienne plein de haine.

Avant que les deux types n'aient compris ce qu'il se passait Ryô les désarma en moins de deux et les envoya sur le tapis totalement KO !

_Doucement monsieur Saeba ! Fit alors le patron.

Ryô lui lança un regard meurtrier. Kaori gémissait toujours de douleur et luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

_C'est donc vous que Tomoe a choisi comme garde du corps ! Humpf si vous n'arrivez même pas à protéger une femme dans ces conditions je me demande comment vous ferez sur l'île ?

Ryô était encore pire que furieux. Il leva son arme et s'apprêta à tirer sur ce type abject mais il n'était déjà plus devant lui.

_Voyons monsieur Saeba je vous croyais meilleur que ça… A moins que… Oui je vois ! Vous n'êtes pas vraiment vous-même là. L'homme ricana alors narquoisement tout en tournant le dos à Ryô.

_Un homme ne tourne jamais le dos à son adversaire ! Lança Ryô gravement.

L'homme tourna la tête machinalement. C'est alors qu'il sentit une balle lui frôler le visage. Tandis que sa joue se mit à saigner il sourit nerveusement.

_Joli coup monsieur Saeba. Mais sachez une chose même si j'abdique cette nuit, je vous promets que Tomoe n'ira jamais sur cette île !

_Et moi je vous promets que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici cette nuit ! Dit Ryô déjà à côté de ce type.

Le contact glacial qu'éprouva ce type tandis que Ryô avait posé une main sur son épaule le fit blêmir. Là le City Hunter qu'il connaissait de réputation était revenu. Les deux premiers hommes assommés reprirent alors conscience et se relevèrent.

_Qu'allez-vous faire monsieur Saeba maintenant ? Demanda le type tandis qu'un nouveau gémissement rappela Ryô sur terre.

_Si je vous croise de nouveau où que ce soit vous êtes mort ! Répondit Ryô avec gravité.

Le type sentit un frisson lui traversait le dos. Effaçant alors son sourire il fit signe à ses hommes d'aider leurs camarades à se relever. Ryô aurait aimé en finir de suite avec ce type mais le gémissement de Kaori lui devenait insupportable et il avait du mal à se maîtriser. Il regarda filer ces hommes et courut de suite vers Kaori.

_Kaori… Laissa-t-il échapper en un murmure lorsque son regard se posa sur sa blessure. [Ryô : Ca avait déjà mal commencé pour elle.]

Elle leva son visage inondé de larmes en entendant la voix de Ryô.

_Ryô. Murmura-t-elle en levant son bras libre vers lui.

_Avant de t'enlever ça j'appelle Kazue ! D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Elle savait qu'enlever cette arme augmenterait l'hémorragie. A peine Ryô s'était-il retourné qu'il se retrouva face à face avec Mick et Kazue !

_Mon dieu ! Souffla Kazue en voyant l'état de son amie.

Ryô regarda Mick étonné avant de se retourner vers Kaori.

_Kaori ! Kazue est là…. Tu…

_Enlèves moi ce truc ! Murmura Kaori avec peine en l'interrompant.

Ryô posa alors sa main sur le manche du poignard et plongea son regard dans celui de Kaori. Puis, sans crier gare, il retira le poignard sèchement tandis que Kaori étouffa sa douleur. Haletante elle se laissa glisser sur le sol faisant apparaître une traînée rougeâtre sur le mur. Les yeux fermés elle respira de façon saccadée et sentit être soulevée. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda son porteur. C'était Ryô. Elle était dans ses bras. Elle referma les yeux tandis qu'il ouvrait une porte. Puis il la déposa sur un lit. Kazue les avait suivis. Sans aucune façon, Ryô lui retira le haut de son pyjama mettant à nu sa blessure. Kazue demande une bassine d'eau que Mick s'empressa d'aller chercher devant la gravité de la blessure.

Une fois les soins effectués, et la plaie bandée, Ryô remercia ses amis. Kaori s'était endormie grâce à un calmant que lui avait donné Kazue. Ryô appris de Mick que Kazue avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez eux avant d'entendre le cri de Kaori. Et lorsqu'ils allaient traverser la route ils avaient vu une voiture filer à toute allure. Puis Tomoe était venue aux nouvelles, visiblement inquiète et perturbée par le cri de Kaori. Après avoir été rassuré par Ryô et Kazue elle était retournée se coucher avec ordre de s'enfermer à nouveau. Ce fut toutefois à contre-cœur qu'elle obéit.

Puis Mick et Kazue retournèrent chez eux. Ryô se hâta d'aller auprès de Kaori. Il la souleva délicatement et la déposa sur un fauteuil le temps de changer les draps du lit. Puis il la reposa dans son lit. Il retourna à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et la verrouilla à plusieurs reprises avant de se décider à rejoindre sa chambre et son lit où se trouvait aussi Kaori. Elle dormait paisiblement et ses joues étaient déjà plus colorées. Tout en souriant, il se coucha à ses côtés et lui caressa le visage avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : La semaine avant le départ.

Durant le restant de la nuit Kaori se réveilla brutalement en nage. Toujours à ses côtés, Ryô se réveilla aussi et l'attrapa par la taille et se serra tout contre elle. Surprise par ce contact soudain elle faillit crier de surprise, mais la sensation de chaleur, de douceur était réconfortante.

_Merci Ryô ! Murmura-t-elle tout en déposant ses mains sur les siennes.

_De rien. Lui répondit-il avant de lui embrasser la nuque délicatement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendormirent.

Au petit matin lorsque Kaori se réveilla pour de bon, la première sensation qu'elle ressentit fut une douce et agréable chaleur. Puis la douleur dans son épaule lui rappela la dure réalité de la nuit l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de son partenaire. Se tournant lentement elle le vit. Il était là, à côté d'elle, en train de dormir une main nonchalamment posée sur son ventre et l'autre en retrait derrière sa tête. Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever un vertige la pris et la douleur se fit double. Elle grimaça alors au souvenir du coup de poignard. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le bandage. Ryô lui avait bien parlé de Mick et Kazue mais elle était incapable de se remémorer quoique ce soit à leur propos.

La sonnette de la porte retentit la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Elle voulut y aller mais…

_Ne bouge pas j'y vais. Marmonna Ryô.

Il s'étira alors tandis qu'un second coup de sonnette se fit entendre.

_Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive.

Il ouvrit alors la porte sur Kazue et… Saeko ?

_Bonjour. Lui dirent-elles.

_Bonjour qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

_Kaori. Répondit Kazue.

_Une plainte portée par des voisins. Dit Saeko.

_Entrez ! Kazue, Kaori est toujours dans ma chambre. Elle est réveillée.

_Merci.

Saeko cligna des yeux incrédules.

_Dans TA chambre ?

_Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… Bon explique toi !

_Plusieurs habitants du quartier et assez proche de ton immeuble ont téléphoné à la police après avoir entendu crier… D'habitude ils ne disent trop rien quand il y a des tirs ou des explosions mais là le cri leur a paru tellement inhumain que… Mes hommes m'ont appelé voir ce qu'il convenait de faire, et ce à 3 h du matin. Je leur ai dit que demain (donc aujourd'hui) à la première heure j'irais voir…

Saeko regarda Ryô attendant son explication.

_Nous avons une cliente. Elle doit encore dormir je pense. Cette nuit cinq hommes sont venus pour tenter de l'éliminer. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas forcer la porte de la chambre de Kaori, ils ont joué la comédie et finalement Kaori en est sortie, poussée par la curiosité… Ca a plutôt mal tourné à ce moment là. La cliente a réussi à s'enfermer de nouveau sur ordre de Kaori… Quant au cri… C'était celui de Kaori.

_Comment va-t-elle ? S'empressa de demander Saeko.

_Elle a passé une nuit agitée... Se retrouver clouer au mur un poignard au travers de l'épaule n'est pas vraiment agréable tu sais !

_Je peux…

_Oui oui ! Vas-y.

Saeko s'approcha alors de la chambre et toqua légèrement avant d'entrer. Kazue, une seringue à la main la regarda entrer avant de poser la dite seringue et de sortir un bandage de son sac.

_Bonjour Saeko. Dit alors Kaori mi-étonnée, mi-fatiguée.

_Bonjour Kaori ça va ?

_Ca pourrait aller mieux. Répondit-elle en soupirant.

Saeko jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la blessure avant de regarder Kazue de façon interrogatif.

_C'est une plaie profonde. Elle… Ryô a du t'expliquer. Dit Kazue avec du mal au souvenir de comment elle avait vu son amie.

_Oui…

_Pour le moment la cicatrisation se passe bien. Je viens de lui faire une injection contre la douleur. Si elle fait bien attention cela devrait être guéri en trois voire deux semaines. Donc Kaori l'utilisation des massues même avec ton bras gauche, est strictement interdite. Même les petites d'une tonne…Tu risquerais de ré-ouvrir ta plaie.

_…

_Kaori. Tu as vu ton agresseur je suppose ?

_Oui…Ryô lui a formellement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le croiser où que ce soit sinon il passerait de vie à trépas.

[Ryô : Tu as l'oreille fine Kaori.]

_Certes. Mais ce n'est pas à ça que je voulais en venir. Expliqua alors Saeko.

Kaori papillota des yeux alors que Kazue refaisait un nouveau bandage.

_Un homme jugeait fou par l'ensemble des policiers, est venu nous demander d'arrêter une jeune femme pour un raison plus que futile. Voici le portrait robot de cet homme… Tu le reconnais ?

Kaori jaugea le dessin minutieusement.

_Oui… C'est lui. C'est cet homme. Répondit Kaori en frissonnant.

_Dis moi Saeko ! Pour quelle raison voulait-il faire arrêter la jeune femme ? Demanda Ryô dans le couloir.

_Selon lui cette personne lui aurait volé l'idée d'un voyage. Cette cause jugée futile et puérile lui a valut d'être reconduit hors du commissariat.

_Le pire étant que je lui avais déjà parlé de ce projet avant qu'il ne se décide à proposer ses services que j'ai poliment refusés et qu'il m'annonce qu'il ferait ce voyage coûte que coûte. Fit la voix de Tomoe derrière Saeko en train de regarder le portrait robot que Kaori avait redonné à Saeko.

_Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Saeko sans se retourner.

_C'est un collègue de travail qui prépare la même thèse que moi. Il se fait appeler professeur Adams. Williams Adams. Il est d'origine écossaise et a fait une partie de ses études aux Etats-Unis avant de venir s'installer au Japon. Il est bien plus âgé que moi. C'est donc lui qui est derrière tout ça ?

_Oui !

Tomoe baissa la tête confuse.

_Je suis désolée. Pardonnez-moi Kaori.

_Ne vous excusez pas ! C'est moi qui ai fait une erreur de jugement. Dit Kaori d'une voix trouble avant que le silence ne s'installe.

_…Tomoe… Dans combien de temps devez-vous partir ? Demanda Ryô.

_D'ici une semaine, une semaine et demi. Le temps de recevoir le matériel commandé, de le vérifier.

_Kazue ! Tu crois que ça ira pour Kaori-chan ? Demanda Ryô sérieusement.

Saeko, Kazue et Kaori regardèrent Ryô, surprises. Puis tour à tour elles sourirent, cependant Kaori se sentit aussi rougir.

_Je viendrais changer le pansement de Kaori-chan régulièrement comme ça je verrai l'évolution. Repris Kazue amusée.

C'est alors que Ryô compris le silence soudain qui avait suivi sa question et qu'il tomba dans le couloir.

_Kaori si tu portes plainte contre ce type il se retrouvera sous les verrous un petit moment. Commença Saeko.

_Ce qui fait que Tomoe sera plus tranquille pour finir ses préparatifs… L'interrompit Kaori.

_Exact. Répondit Saeko tandis que Ryô s'était relevé.

Dans le couloir il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis, se tournant vers sa partenaire, il lui lança un regard qui la sonda avant de lui signifier qu'elle avait son accord.

_D'accord Saeko.

_Bon. Je vais vous laisser et aller m'occuper de ça. Quant à toi repose-toi bien. Et Ryô… Fais bien attention à Kaori-chan hein ! Fini Saeko en lui lançant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà celle-ci avait filé. Tomoe et Kazue rigolèrent de plus belle tandis que Kaori sourit à Ryô. Il se rapprocha alors d'elle et pris place à ses côtés. Kaori le regarda perplexe se sentant rougir sous son regard soudain si tendre.

Kazue et Tomoe s'échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la chambre le plus discrètement possible. Elles n'étaient pas encore totalement sorties que Ryô se mit à embrasser Kaori avec passion. Lorsque Kazue ferma la porte de la chambre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil rapide et sourit simplement. Ces deux-là l'étonneraient toujours.

_Ryô. Murmura Kaori avec étonnement entre deux baisers.

Il la regarda fiévreusement, caressant son si doux visage avant de recommencer à l'embrasser jusqu'à en prendre haleine et……

[Ryô : Ouais bon l'auteur on se calme. La situation actuelle est assez grave. Pas la peine de se perdre en des détails futiles ok ?

K2 : Pourtant…

Ryô : Pourtant rien du tout. On s'égare du contexte de l'histoire. Ok nous nous sommes embrassés mais cela en est resté là.

K2 : Bon bon.. o(-- ]

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Kazue nota que la cicatrisation était plus rapide qu'espérée et paradoxalement Ryô ne chercha pas les massues. D'ailleurs quand Kazue ne pouvait pas venir pour une raison x, ou y, c'était lui qui s'occupait de soigner sa partenaire et ce avec évidemment beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse.

Saeko, sur témoignage de Kaori, avait mis le professeur Adams sous les verrous pour une bonne période. De ce fait aucun problème ne fut à signaler.

Chacun pu se préparer de son côté pour un séjour jugeait romantique par les jeunes femmes. Un océan bleu, une plage de sable blanc, le soleil…

Tomoe prépara aussi son équipe et vérifia le matériel qu'elle recevait au fur et à mesure. Caméras, appareils photographiques avec pieds et zoom, jumelle avec vision nocturne, tour d'observation en Kit, camping car électrique, couverture de survie, trousses de pharmacie et de premiers secours et bien sur fusil avec anesthésiant au cas où les animaux viendraient à être agressif. [Ryô : Tsss. C'est vrai. Nous n'avons pas pensé à lui demander quels genres d'animaux elle comptait observer. Et maintenant je le regrette amèrement. Au début ça allait, c'était magique mais après…]

Bien évidemment Mick et Ryô se préparèrent aussi (tonifiant, énergétique, préservatifs…Hum bref.) [Ryô gêné: Certes bref. Pas la peine de raconter ça tout de même ! K2 : Si si !] Mais ils n'en oublièrent pas moins leurs armes et de quoi les entretenir. Kaori parvint à cacher en douce quelques massues dans les affaires de Ryô. [Ryô : C'est pour ça que c'était si lourd. :||---] D'ailleurs Umibozu aussi n'avait pas oublié de prendre son jouet au grand désespoir de Miki.

La veille du grand départ l'euphorie régnait dans l'appartement de Ryô et Kaori. Il faut dire que pour fêter le futur départ un repas avait été donné et il avait été bien arrosé. Et ce fut sous le signe de la joie que nos compères allèrent se coucher.

Je ne sais pas si Ryô s'est trompé de chambre exprès ou du fait d'avoir trop bu mais… Quoiqu'il en soit, Kaori se retrouva dans ses bras à son réveil.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Le voyage vers l'île (1/2)

Finalement le jour du départ était arrivé sans encombre. Autour du bateau qui devait les mener à l'île, des marins oeuvraient tranquillement, chargeant le matériel nécessaire à l'expédition.

Ryô, Mick et Umibozu étudièrent le navire au millimètre carré près. Ne laissant rien au hasard.

Tomoe mena son équipe à ses cabines. Toutefois il manquait encore trois personnes. Elle était alors accompagnée par Miki, Kaori et Kazue. Elle leur présenta aussi leurs cabines où elles déposèrent leurs affaires avant de remonter sur le pont toujours avec elle. Tomoe veilla au bon déroulement du chargement, le soleil brillait, une légère brise soufflait que demander de mieux ? Soupirant Kaori s'adossa à la rambarde de sécurité du ponton et fit disparaître une grimace de douleur.

Bien qu'une semaine ce soit écoulé depuis sa blessure, celle-ci demeurait douloureuse.

_Ca va Kaori ?

_Oui Kazue. C'est encore un peu douloureux mais ça devrait aller.

_Si la douleur ne passe pas dis le moi… J'ai de quoi la soulager.

_Merci. Sourit Kaori avant de pencher la tête en arrière pour mieux observer le ciel.

Soudain son regard se porta sur un scintillement éloigné.

_???

_A terre ! Cria-t-elle à Tomoe en se précipitant vers elle.

Ryô fut cependant plus rapide et plaqua Tomoe au sol derrière une caisse métallique. Tandis que l'écho d'un coup de feu résonna et que la balle venait de ricocher sur le pont. Kaori s'arrêta net en voyant Ryô. Un autre coup résonna précédant de peu un ricochet sur la caisse métallique.

Le tireur, voyant que sa cible principale était hors d'atteinte cibla sa cible secondaire… D'ailleurs elle faisait une cible parfaite et ne semblait se douter de rien. Cependant, elle tourna la tête vers lui… Elle souriait et le salua.

Le tireur surpris ne savait qu'en penser et fut déstabilisé. Puis la jeune femme lui indiqua quelque chose du bout du bras. Intrigué il regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait et le vit… Ryô Saeba était sorti de sa cachette et le visait lui, avec un fusil à lunette. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'une balle se logea dans son épaule droite le rendant alors inoffensif.

Sur le bateau Kaori sentit ses jambes la lâcher.

_Kaori ça va ? Demanda Ryô en hâte.

_Je n'ai plus de jambes c'est tout. Ironisa-t-elle. Tomoe n'a rien ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_Non. Elle est un peu secouée mais tout va bien. Répondit Ryô en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Puis il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en signe de félicitations la faisant aussi rougir.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? S'étonna un type qui montait sur le bateau et que Mick et Umibozu tenaient en joue alors que Ryô était allé aider sa cliente à se relever.

_Curtis !!! S'écria-t-elle ravie.

Umibozu et Mick rentrèrent alors leurs jouets tandis que Tomoe courut dans les bras de cet homme. Ryô, Kaori, Kazue et Miki la suivirent.

_Curtis comment vas-tu ? Demanda Tomoe les joues rouges.

_ Bien et toi ?

_Ca va.

_Un ami à vous ? Demanda Ryô inquisiteur.

_C'est Curtis. Il fait partie de mon équipe. C'est un botaniste, herborisateur et qui fait dans l'herboristerie à ses heures perdues… Curtis je te présente Ryô Saeba. Mon garde du corps.

_Le professeur Adams ne lâchera pas le morceau. Hein ?

_Il est en prison. Expliqua Ryô sans trop rentrer dans les détails.

_Ca ne vous empêche pas d'être sur la défensive. Dit Curtis aux souvenirs de son arrivée.

_Nous prenons nos précautions. Dit Umibozu gravement le faisant blêmir involontairement.

_Curtis… Ces gens nous accompagnent. Je t'ai présenté mon garde du corps mais pas son équipe. Voici Kaori Makimura, la partenaire de Ryô Saeba. Miki Ijuin et son Mari Falcon. Mercenaire lorsqu'ils ne tiennent pas leur café. Mick Angel ancien partenaire de Ryô et Kazue. Actuelle partenaire de Mick et infirmière.

Curtis les salua un à un, baisant les mains des jeunes femmes sous les regards de leurs partenaire respectifs.

Il est vrai que Curtis était plutôt beau gosse et devait pratiquer du body-building. Physiquement il n'avait rien à envier à Ryô.

[Ryô : Peut-être mais moi je suis le roi du MOKKORIIIII !!!!

SBAM fit la massue de l'auteur…

K2 : Qui me rappelait tantôt que le moment était dramatique ??

Ryô : Euh… Oui …Bon…]

Peu après ce fut au tour du spécialiste es météorologie d'arriver et de se présenter. Il s'appelait Shinji. Le groupe de Ryô ressentit une sensation désagréable dès son arrivée. Ce n'était pas un simple météorologue et il est certain qu'ils l'auraient à l'œil. Kaori plus que tout autre éprouva une sensation glaciale et grimaça soudainement. La douleur lui martelait l'épaule.

Puis la dernière personne attendue pour le départ arriva. C'était la médecin. Ryô et Mick sautèrent dessus à son arrivée mais les deux mains puissantes d'Umibozu les attrapèrent et les envoya rejoindre les poissons. Kaori et Kazue le remercièrent vivement. Il se mit alors à rougir sous le regard amusé de sa femme. La femme médecin répondait au nom de Mitsuko. Bien qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme, elle dégageait un certain charme. [Ryô : Charme auquel Mick et moi avons eu du mal à résister.]

L'heure du départ sonna enfin tandis que trempés jusqu'à l'os Mick et Ryô remontèrent à bord.

Plus tard, vêtements secs et propres Mick et Ryô tentèrent de retrouver cette medecine-woman. Cependant Kazue et Kaori les trouvèrent avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur objectif… Mais Mick et Ryô n'avaient pas échappé à Mitsuko. Surtout avant qu'ils ne prennent leur visage de pervers. Elle savait qu'il serait facile de les séduire. ( K2 : Là elle n'a pas dû noter la présence de Kazue et Kaori.] Le voyage jusqu'à l'île ne manquerait certainement pas de piment. [ Ryô : Ca…]

Pendant les premiers jours du voyage tout sembla se dérouler pour le mieux. Du moins en apparence, car au vue des nombreux petits problèmes mécaniques et autres il était certains qu'il y avait un saboteur à bord et ce dernier était malin.

Un soir après le repas.

_Tomoe !

_Qu'y a-t-il Curtis ?

_As-tu parlé du but de ton expédition à l'équipe de ton garde du corps ?

_…

Devant le silence de Tomoe et son visage baissé, Curtis su rapidement qu'il n'en était rien.

_Je préfère attendre d'être arrivée.

_Tomoe ! Je peux vous parler deux secondes ? Demanda Shinji en arrivant.

_A quel sujet ?

_Je crains fort que nous n'ayons une tempête à essuyer avant d'arriver à l'île et ce dans les quelques minutes à venir !

_Vous en avez informé le capitaine ?

_Il ne veut pas m'écouter.

_Vous lui avez rappelé que vous êtes météorologue ?

_Il m'a ri au nez !

_Je vais aller lui parler. Dit Tomoe en sortant de sa cabine.

Kaori et Ryô l'entendirent.

_Où allez-vous ? Demanda Ryô.

_Je vais voir le capitaine.

Ryô fit alors signe à Kaori de le suivre.

_Je suis assez grande pour y aller seule vous savez !

_Peut-être mais la nuit s'est levée et la mer est agitée. Un accident est bien vite arrivée vous savez !

Tomoe soupira et leva les épaules. En arrivant sur le pont, le vent la gifla. Déséquilibrée et surprise elle manque de tomber. Elle rejoignit toutefois assez vite un autre abri pour arriver finalement à la cabine du capitaine. Ryô et Kaori la voyaient de l'extérieur. Il était inutile de se rapprocher plus. De fortes vagues commençaient à envahir le ponton. Le ciel était voilé et la bateau tangué… Ryô et Kaori, alors à la proue, surveillaient toujours Tomoe… C'est alors qu'il y eut un cri de détresse… Un cri féminin qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille de Ryô.

_Kaori. Surveille Tomoe ! J'y vais. Dit-il en s'élançant vers la source du cri.

_R… Elle n'eut pas le temps de le rappeler que Tomoe sortait de la cabine du capitaine.

…

Assez vite Ryô arriva à bâbord du bateau. Mitsuko se tenait désespérément au rebord du bastingage, ses mains glissantes, menaçantes à tout moment de la laisser tomber dans l'eau noire et tumultueuse.

_Tenez-bon j'arrive. Lui cria Ryô en redoublant de vitesse.

Il la rattrapa de justesse et la hissa sur le pont.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

_J'étais sortie prendre l'air quand tout d'un coup j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me poussait. J'ai basculé en avant et j'ai réussi à agripper la rambarde. Heureusement que vous étiez là. Merci monsieur Saeba ! Finit-elle en sanglot en se serrant dans ses bras. La pluie commença à tomber.

_Appelez-moi Ryô. Répondit-il d'un air charmeur.

Soudain il s'interrompit, pensant avoir entendu Kaori.

Dans une semi-clarté Mitsuko remarqua le visage de Ryô. Il était tracassé et inquiet. Il semblait aussi un fauve épiant sa proie.

_Retournez dans votre cabine. Dit Ryô avant de retourner près de Kaori.

…

De l'autre côté, Tomoe avait rejoint Kaori. Elle avait l'air assez contrariée.

_Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Kaori.

_Le capitaine de ce navire est un fou. Avant d'arriver sur l'île nous allons traverser une zone encore plus tumultueuse aux dires de Shinji. Le capitaine a dit que la tempête qui se préparait était une pichenette par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà traversé. Il ne veut pas attendre et fonce droit dedans.

_Conclusion nous risquons d'être secoués encore plus. Répondit Kaori à moitié ironique.

Il y eut soudain un creux de vague plus vif que les précédents. Les jeunes femmes chancelèrent et s'agrippèrent à la rambarde pour rester debout.

Le ciel se fit plus noir, plus menaçant. Un éclair déchira l'horizon.

_Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Déclara Kaori tandis que le vent semblait redoubler de violence.

_Où est Ryô ?

_Il est allé voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du navire. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Répondit Kaori couverte par le vent.

Soudain un homme masqué leur barra le chemin et se rua sur Tomoe. Kaori intervint alors. Se recevant alors un coup au visage elle fut projeté contre le mur. A moitié sonnée, elle se releva tandis que l'homme masqué bascula Tomoe par-dessus bord. De nouveau Kaori se jeta sur lui, sortant toutefois une massue de nul part. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir et d'esquiver qu'il se retrouva assommé.( Petite massue : 100tonnes !) Kaori s'approcha alors du bord. Tomoe se tenait désespérément à la rambarde. La pluie commença à tomber.

Kaori attrapa la main de sa cliente et tenta de l'aider à remonter à bord. Cependant l'homme qu'elle pensait avoir assommé se releva. D'un sourire diabolique qui illumina son visage sous le masque, il se précipita sur elle. Déséquilibrée par le geste et par la mer, elle passa elle aussi par-dessus bord en criant. Se rattrapant de justesse de la main gauche. La droite n'ayant toujours pas lâchée sa cliente.

La pluie redoubla de violence. L'homme cagoulé savoura trop vite sa victoire. Il se rapprocha alors et remarqua la main de Kaori. Elle tenait fermement. Vicieusement il commença à la lui écraser pour lui faire lâcher prise. Elle se mit à crier de douleur.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Le voyage vers l'île. (2/2)

Elle se mit à crier de douleur.

_ Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous ! Dit Ryô tandis qu'un éclair déchira l'obscurité de la nuit, l'éclairant alors brièvement.

L'homme à la cagoule se raidit en entendant la voix de Saeba. Ni une, ni deux, il donna un dernier coup sur la main de Kaori avant de déguerpir. Au moment où Ryô allait tirer, Kaori l'appela. Sa main, rougit par la douleur, commençait à glisser. Son épaule qui tenait Tomoe, commençait à la faire souffrir. Quant à la main de Tomoe, celle-ci glissait du fait de la pluie.

Ryô rattrapa Kaori de justesse tandis qu'elle criait de surprise.

_ Lâchez-moi Kaori ! Déclara Tomoe devinant la douleur de Kaori.  
_ Non mais ça ne va pas ? Lui répondit-elle.

Ryô lui saisit alors le bras avec sa deuxième main et les hissa. Il fut soudain saisi à son tour par deux bras puissants. C'était Umibozû.

_ Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda Mick à côté.  
_ Oh ça va !

Kaori remarqua qu'elle se rapprochait du bord plus facilement et entendit Mick parler. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le pont, toujours agrippée à Tomoe dont on voyait la main, Mick se pencha pour attraper la seconde main de Tomoe... Finalement sur le pont, malgré le vent, la pluie et la mer tumultueuse, chacun récupéra un petit peu.

_ Venez ! Ne restons pas sous cette pluie. Déclara Ryô qui après avoir aidé sa cliente à se relever, pris Kaori dans ses bras.  
_ ... Je peux marcher tu sais. Dit-elle confuse.  
_ Tomoe, ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il sans prêter attention à l'exclamation de sa partenaire.  
_ Oui, oui. Répondit-elle soutenue par Mick.

Ils retournèrent au salon... Au sec. Des peignoirs avaient été emmenés et déposé sur leurs épaules.

Miki alla préparer des tisanes avec Kazue.

Kaori et Tomoe grelottaient. Kaori raconta ce qu'il c'était passé alors que les tisanes étaient servies. Kazue réprimanda gentiment Kaori quant à l'utilisation de la massue.

_ C'était un cas de force majeur. Se justifia-t-elle.  
_ Tomoe ! A partir de cette nuit j'aimerai que vous dormiez avec Kaori. Ma cabine communique avec la sienne.  
_ ... Bien. Répondit-elle à voix basse.

Après avoir avalé leur tisane, chacun retourna à sa cabine. Kazue insista pour examiner Kaori. Après un examen de routine, et avoir passé de a crème sur la main écrasée par le pied, elle constata avec joie que l'épaule allait bien malgré la forte douleur présente. Une fois l'examen fini et la cliente auscultée aussi, elle retourna dans sa cabine auprès de Mick.

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-il.  
_ Rien de grave. Sa main risque de lui être douloureuse un moment, mais elle n'est pas cassée. J'avais peur pour son épaule mais ça va de ce côté-là aussi.  
_ Et Tomoe ?  
_ Un peu choquée, mais indemne... Tu sais où est Ryô ?  
_ Il est allé faire un tour à la recherche de l'agresseur après s'être changé.  
_ Tu penses qu'il le trouvera?  
_ Si ce n'est pas ce soir ce sera demain. Après tout l'agresseur s'est pris un coup de massue. La bosse ne doit pas passer inaperçue.

Kazue soupira.

_ Quel temps fait-il dehors? Ça a l'air de bien tanguer !  
_ Nous sommes tombés dans une petite tempête, ça ne nous a pas facilité la tâche de les remonter... Nous avons bien été arrosés dehors.

...

Cabine de Tomoe et Kaori.

_ Tomoe, avez-vous une idée sur l'identité de votre agresseur ? Demanda Kaori finissant d'enfiler un vêtement sec.  
_ Pas le moins du monde... A propos... Merci. Répondit-elle de la même manière.  
_ Oh ! Mais de rien. Dit Kaori avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Sa cliente fit de même et soupira... Kaori se releva subitement et alla verrouiller la porte de la cabine, laissant toutefois l'accès à celle de Ryô libre.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Tomoe dormait, Kaori entendit Ryô revenir. Il discutait avec Falcon. A priori ils n'avaient rien trouvé si ce n'était une bombe dans la salle des machines qu'ils avaient alors désamorcée, de justesse.

Normalement, il restait trois jours de trajets... Cependant la tempête obligea le capitaine à réduire l'allure de son navire.

Le lendemain de l'agression de Tomoe, alors que ceux qui n'avaient pas le mal de mer prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Ryô fit une inspection visuelle des hommes présents. Après tout il avait deux indices. La silhouette de l'agresseur et la bosse qu'il devait avoir sur la tête.

Seulement voilà ! Il y avait cinq hommes qui correspondaient à ce signalement. Trois marins et deux hommes de l'équipe de Tomoe. (Curtis et Shinji.) Et chacun avait une explication à fournir. Les marins s'étaient battus ensemble. D'abord pour s'amuser, avant que cela ne dégénère. Curtis s'était heurté la tête à la salle de bain et Shinji s'était pris un coup des marins en passant à leur côté.

Ryô avait cependant des doutes quant à la véracité de certaines explications. Durant la journée, il renforça sa surveillance rapprochée sans chercher les massues. Cette fois aucun incident ne fut à déplorer puis le temps passa.

Enfin pas d'incident, pas d'incident... C'est vite dit.

Le seul incident qu'il arriva avant d'arriver à proximité de l'île fut celui-ci.

Depuis que Mitsuko avait vu Mick et Ryô, et surtout depuis que Ryô lui avait sauvé la vie, elle n'avait de cesse de l'observer plus ou moins à son insu. Ryô avait bien entendu décelé son petit manège.

Un soir au bar, alors que l'ambiance était détendue comme s'il ne s'était rien passé cinq jours auparavant, tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien. Du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas cloués dans leurs cabines du fait de la tempête.

Mitsuko était accoudée au bar, un verre à la main, observant encore ces fameux hommes. Depuis le début du voyage elle avait relevé quelques notes sur eux.

Mick était le 'blondinet' ... Rieur, mignon, aimant la compagnie des femmes surtout celle de Kazue et celle de... Kaori. Il aimait faire la fête et boire. Il savait être sérieux si nécessaire.  
Ryô, le brun, beau gosse, charmeur, aimé aussi la compagnie des femmes et bizarrement son entre-jambe réagissait avant lui...Son regard envers les femmes était assez chaleureux. Mais bien plus encore quand il regardait sa partenaire qui ne semblait rien remarquer... Il avait un regard franc, et ses mains...Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ses mains robustes mais douces. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ryô sentit le regard de la jeune femme se poser sur lui. Kaori qui avait fini sa tisane se leva alors. Elle voulait prendre l'air.

_ Fais attention à toi ! Dit Miki.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas je ne sors pas vraiment. Je reste juste à l'ouverture.

Ryô regarda Kaori partir d'un œil. Ce serait plus facile d'accoster Mitsuko si Kaori n'était pas là. Il attendit cependant quelques instants avant de se lever.

_ Où vas-tu ? Demanda Mick.  
_ Voir Mitsuko. Elle a l'air de s'ennuyer. Répondit Ryô tranquillement.

Mitsuko le regarda se lever d'un œil. Peut-être allait-il suivre sa partenaire. Elle soupira et porta son verre à ses lèvres...

_ Que faites-vous seule ? Demanda Ryô.

Surprise, elle avala de travers et se mit à tousser.

_ Sae... Ryô ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Je vous ai fait peur ? J'en suis désolé.  
_ Ce n'est rien... Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?  
_ Votre solitude.  
_ Et bien je ne suis plus seule à présent. Vous voilà près de moi. Sourit Mitsuko en s'approchant de lui avec charme.  
_ Une belle femme comme vous ne devrait pas rester seule vous savez ! Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous ?  
_ Votre compagnie me suffit amplement Ryô. Dit-elle avec envoûtement.

Ryô déglutit avec difficulté. C'était le monde à l'envers. Il se faisait draguer par une femme.

_ Vous êtes réellement charmante Mitsuko mais...  
_ Mais quoi ? Peut-être êtes vous déjà pris par votre partenaire ?  
_ MA partenaire? S'étonna Ryô feignant l'innocence.  
_ Je vous garantie que je vaux mieux qu'elle. Dit-elle en posant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Ses amis regardaient la scène, il en était certain... Mais il redoutait [Ryô : A juste titre...] le retour de Kaori.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle revint. Ryô sentit un frisson glacial lui traversait le dos en ressentant les pulsions meurtrières de celle-ci. S'il ne voulait pas se faire réprimander, il devait jouer serrer... Mais le hic était la présence de ses amis. Seule Miki souriait mystérieusement.

_ Mitsuko ! Je regrette vraiment. Dit-il en retirant ses bras d'autour de lui.

Kaori n'était alors pas loin.

_ Je ne vous comprends pas Saeba... Vous avez le choix entre un garçon manqué et une vraie belle femme et vous préférez ce garçon manqué... Cette... Cette furie. S'emporta Mitsuko.  
_ Oui ! Répondit-il simplement avant de se tourner vers Kaori avec un grand sourire.

Celle-ci était passée de la colère à la stupéfaction avec une rapidité fulgurante.

_ Ce garçon manqué, comme vous dites, a bien plus de valeur à mes yeux qu'une simple jeune femme. Dit-il en semi aveux en regardant Kaori avec tendresse et sérieux.  
'Ryô !' Pensa-t-elle alors un pincement au cœur.

Mitsuko n'en revenait pas. Elle était outrée. Cette pimbêche ne perdrait rien pour attendre. Elle se le jura. Elle se débarrassera d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Qui me dit que vous ne jouez pas la comédie pour ne pas vous faire enguirlander ?  
'Aïe ! ' Pensa Ryô... 'Au diable la présence de nos amis. Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont me priver de clore le bec de cette femme une bonne fois pour toute. Et si je dois embrasser Kaori devant eux et bien... J'en connais qui seront étonné de l'évolution de notre situation.'  
_ Moi je peux vous dire que Ryô est sincère. Dit Kaori avant de regarder Ryô chaleureusement.  
'Kaori...' Pensa Ryô avant de l'attraper par la taille.

...

_ Vous croyez qu'il va le faire ? Murmura Mick à ses amis, perplexe devant ce tableau.  
_ Mmm... Je pense. Répondit Miki.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle... Savait-elle quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient ?

_ Qu… Quoi... Hé attention vous allez tout louper ! Dit-elle en les montrant du doigt. [Ryô : Miki ce n'est pas bien de montrer du doigt !  
Miki : Je sais :op]

A toute allure ils retournèrent la tête vers Ryô et Kaori qui s'embrassaient alors passionnément. L'écho de leur surprise n'échappa pas à notre couple d'amoureux qui s'arrêta aussitôt les joues rouge écrevisse. Kaori baissa la tête gênée tandis que Ryô riait nerveusement.

Mitsuko regarda Kaori avec fureur avant de se retirer. Attrapant Kaori par l'épaule, Ryô l'emmena s'asseoir avec leurs amis.

_ Dis Ryô petit cachottier... Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? Demanda Mick en lui lançant un clin d'œil.  
_ Tu me connais non? Je ne suis en général pas démonstratif en public. Rougit-il la tête de son ange reposant sur son épaule.

Il la regarda ravi, mais la larme qu'il vit couler le décontenança...

_ Kaori ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en lui relevant le visage.  
_ Rien... Simplement je suis heureuse... Merci Ryô. Merci. Répondit-elle avant de se serrer dans ses bras.

Leurs amis les regardaient avec joie. Ils étaient heureux pour eux.

Bien plus tard, chacun avait rejoint sa cabine...Enfin presque... Lorsque Ryô entra dans la sienne il eut la surprise d'y trouver une Mitsuko dans son lit.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il vivement se faisant entendre de Kaori dans la pièce voisine.  
_ Voyons Ryô... J'ai très bien compris votre petit jeu et je...

La porte donnant sur la pièce voisine s'ouvrit alors brutalement sur Kaori.

_ Vous n'avez rien compris vous ! Dit-elle en voyant Mitsuko.  
_ Ryô tu viens. Dit-elle ensuite en le prenant par la main.

Il se laissa entraîner dans la chambre de Kaori, où elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle, laissant Mitsuko sans voix dans la chambre de Ryô. Voyant qu'elle avait bien perdu la bataille d'aujourd'hui elle se leva et sortit alors de la cabine de Ryô. Une fois certains de son départ, Ryô et Kaori retournèrent à l'intérieur, Tomoe dormait déjà à côté.

_ Et maintenant ? Demanda Kaori, alors assise sur le lit en regardant Ryô dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas en paroles mais en gestes. Il embrassa de nouveau Kaori et lui montra la force de son amour en ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle, corps et âmes réunis à jamais.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: Une arrivée imprévue!

La tempête se calma du jour au lendemain. Et le bateau pu récupérer sa folle allure.

Finalement, en fin de matinée, l'île se découpa à l'horizon, pour se rapprocher inexorablement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que cinq cent mètres à vue de nez. Tous étaient sur le pont, profitant des doux rayons du soleil et de la légère brise. C'était calme. Trop calme pour Ryô. Il alla trouver Umibozû.

Ce dernier était à l'ombre, épiant les moindres faits et gestes de l'équipage. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il éprouvait une sensation indescriptible.

_Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Ryô en le voyant.

_Je ne sais pas. Il me semble qu'il serait plus sage de faire demi-tour.

_Oh ! Allons ! Aurais-tu peur de la faune locale ? … A moins que… Oui c'est ça. En fait tu veux garder Miki en maillot de bain rien que pour toi petit coquin.

Umibozû rougit jusqu'aux oreilles

_On dirait que j'ai trouvé le point sensible. S'amusa Ryô.

_Attends un peu toi… Dit Umibozû menaçant. A la place de m'agacer tu ferais bien mieux de garder un œil sur ta partenaire.

_? Fit Ryô perplexe en tournant sa tête vers elle.

Mick était auprès d'elle, une main posée sur son épaule, et elle rigolait bien. Le sang de Ryô ne fit qu'un tour tandis que son regard se fit menaçant. Tournant alors le dos à Umibozû il s'approcha gravement de SA partenaire.

De son côté Mick sentit soudain une forte animosité autour de lui. Il tourna alors la tête à droite et à gauche. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Ryô dont le regard parlait pour lui. Mais il ne vit pas que Ryô. Kazue aussi le regardait une massue à la main.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que la massue s'abattit sur lui. C'est alors qu'une détonation secoua le navire qui était alors à une centaine de mètres du lieu prévu. Mick se releva comme si de rien n'était et retint Kazue in extremis. Kaori s'agrippa à la rambarde tandis que Ryô et Umibozû couraient déjà vers le lieu de l'explosion.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Cria le capitaine à travers l'interphone.

_Quelque chose a explosé dans la salle des machines !

_Comment ça quelque chose ? Vociféra le capitaine avant de reprendre : Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ?

_Le moteur est hors service, il y a une énorme voie d'eau et quatre hommes sont grièvement blessés.

_Evacuez la salle des machines et fermez les issues !

_Pour les blessés ?

_Faites les sortir au plus vite !

_Bien capitaine.

Le marin lâcha alors l'interphone et fit volte face. Ryô et Umibozû étaient déjà en train de sortir trois des quatre marins. [K2 : Ben oui, bâti comme il est Umibozû peut en porter deux à lui tout seul :op] Et mieux valait éviter de leur faire une seule réflexion.

Le niveau d'eau commençait à monter dangereusement et il restait encore un homme. Ryô retourna à l'intérieur de la salle suivit d'Umibozû.

_Dépêchez-vous ! Je dois fermer la porte d'ici deux minutes grand maximum.

Le corps du dernier homme flottait à la surface de l'eau, fort heureusement il était allongé sur le dos. Ryô et Umibozû nagèrent vers lui et attrapèrent chacun un bras pour le tirer vers la porte.

De justesse.

_Appelez les médecins ! Ordonna Ryô trempé jusqu'à la moelle pestant qu'aucun des marins présents n'avait pensé à le faire avant.

Le marin de tantôt s'exécuta sur-le-champ. Le médecin de bord, Mitsuko et Kazue vinrent illico presto.

Sur le pont, tandis que porté par le courant le navire s'approchait du bord, tout le monde s'activait cherchant à aider selon leur possibilité. Laissant Umibozû avec les marins pour les questionner, Ryô remonta sur le pont à vitesse grand V.

_Ryô mais que ? Demanda Kaori perplexe.

_Pas maintenant… Tomoe, Kaori ! Allez-vous enfermer dans votre cabine. N'en sortez que si Umibozû, Miki, Mick, Kazue ou moi nous présentons. C'est clair ?

_Oui ! Affirma Kaori avant d'attraper le bras de Tomoe et de l'emmener avec elle.

[Ryô : J'aurai dû y aller avec elles, mais j'avais d'autres priorités… J'aurai dû me douter que le responsable profiterait de la confusion !]

Sans perdre de temps, les jeunes femmes rejoignirent donc leur cabine… Seulement. Elles étaient attendues. Non pas par une personne mais par deux ! Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de s'étonner les deux hommes se jetèrent sur elles.

Kaori poussa sa cliente dans la chambre voisine. C'était celle de Ryô. Sitôt avec elle, elle ferma la porte à double tour. Cependant les types n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Ils retournèrent dans la cabine des jeunes femmes. Kaori, obnubilait par la porte d'entrée en avait oublié un petit détail. Les deux cabines communiquaient.

_KAORIII, cria Tomoe.

Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour et sortie une massue… L'homme de derrière recula tandis que le premier ricanait diaboliquement.

_Maurice fait gaffe, fit le deuxième tentant de masquer sa voix.

_C'est pas cette garce qui m'arrêtera. Répondit-il tout en ricanant.

'Toi mon grand tu ne perds rien pour attendre' pensa Kaori en serrant sa massue furieusement.

Maurice se rapprochait toujours et sorti un canif de sa poche de façon sadique. Malgré la tension qui l'envahit au souvenir du coup de couteau, Kaori esquissa un sourire et finalement…

SBAM…

La massue s'abattit violemment sur la tête à Maurice faisant vibrer la cloison des cabines.

Les vibrations du choc n'échappèrent ni à Mick, ni à Umibozû ni Miki et encore moins à Ryô. Lâchant le marin qu'il était en train de questionner et le laissant aux bons soins d'Umibozû il courut voir ce qu'il se passait.

_Maurice ? Questionna le second type.

_Ggg gaga. Répondit-il choqué.

L'autre sortit alors son arme à feu et visa Kaori. Elle avait sortit une autre massue. [Ryô : Elle en avait caché autant dans ma cabine ?]

Le type tira au moment où la massue allait s'abattre. Et le « chapeau » de la massue tomba sur le sol lourdement. Kaori regarda ce qui lui restait en main d'un air éberlué.

_Cette fois c'est fini. Dit-il avec froideur.

_En effet ! S'exclama Ryô dans son dos.

_Saeba vous êtes rapide ! S'étonne le type. Mais serez-vous assez rapide pour…

_Pour quoi ? Vous piquer votre arme ? C'est déjà fait. Fit Ryô alors à côté de Kaori.

D'un air étonné le type baissa son regard sur sa main… Vide !

_C…Comment ? Balbutia-t-il.

_Tsss. Et si nous découvrions qui se cache sous ce masque ?

L'homme sembla blêmir.

_Rien de cassé Kaori ? Murmura Ryô discrètement.

Kaori lui fit signe que tout était OK. L'agresseur fit un pas en arrière, puis deux… Avant de rencontrer un obstacle inattendu… Il heurta soudainement … Curtis.

[Ryô : Une personne de moins à suspecter !]

_Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda t-il perplexe.

_L'homme devant vous a de nouveau attaqué Tomoe avec l'aide de la personne ci-dessous. Expliqua Ryô en désignant la paire de jambes qui dépassait de la massue.

Curtis regarda en premier la massue, puis son regard se reposa sur l'homme devant lui… Il y avait une certaine tension dans la pièce. Le silence s'était installé. Soudain, il y eut une coupure de courant. Une exclamation de surprise fusa dans la pièce… Puis des bruits de luttes… Un ouch avait été prononcé par une voix féminine juste après que Ryô ait donné un coup. Et des pas de courses avaient suivit pourtant Ryô avait empoigné un homme… Lorsque la lumière de secours s'alluma, Ryô s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il tenait fermement Curtis et que l'homme masqué avait pris la fuite… Dans la cohue Kaori s'était reçue un coup au visage et se trouvait allongée sur le lit de Ryô plus ou moins sonnée.

_Décidément c'est un pro pour s'échapper. Ironisa Ryô.

_Dites Saeba ! Pourriez-vous me lâcher ?

_Oh ! Désolé ! S'excusa Ryô en lâchant prise.

_Vous n'êtes pas blessée Tomoe ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers les jeunes filles.

_Non. Grâce à Kaori. Répondit-elle en l'aidant en se relever.

Ryô sourit alors discrètement. [Ryô : Tu as fait du bon travail sugar.]

Soudain…

_Tous les passagers sont priés de se rendre sur le pont ! Je répète tous les passagers sont priés de se rendre sur le pont par ordre du capitaine.

_Vous venez ? Fit Ryô en attrapant Kaori par la main.

Surprise, elle le regarda en souriant. Avant de rejoindre le pont avec Tomoe, Curtis et Kaori, Ryô leur fit faire un petit détour par la cuisine. Là, il récupéra un torchon propre et le déplia avant de déposer en son centre des glaçons. Puis il le plia.

_Tiens ! Maintiens ça sur ta pommette. Dit-il en le tendant à Kaori.

_Merci. Répondit-elle.

Elle sentait le contact du froid qui diminuait la sensation de chaleur et de douleur.

…

Une fois sur le pont le capitaine annonça la mauvaise nouvelle. Le bateau ne pourrait pas repartir en l'absence de réparations convenables. Qui plus est le temps que les secours arrivent était de trois semaines….Tomoe, elle, ne pensait qu'à une chose joindre l'île d'une manière ou d'une autre et commencer son observation.

Soudain le bateau s'immobilisa contre le point d'arrivée. Grâce au courant il était plus ou moins parvenu à destination. Le capitaine ordonna de jeter l'ancre ! Ryô observa l'entourage d'un œil. Personne ne semblait troublé par cette annonce… Et le coupable courait toujours… Puis Ryô nota l'absence d'un homme. Il sourit narquoisement et alla trouver Umibozû pour lui en faire la remarque… Ils attendraient cependant un nouvel agissements de sa part pour le prendre sur le fait.

Tomoe organisa ensuite la mise en place de son campement avec l'aide des marins et de son équipe. Certains étaient chargés de décharger le navire, d'autres sur l'île faisaient le classement de l'équipement, et pour finir d'autres préparèrent un périmètre de sécurité en élevant une petite palissade.

La mer était calme, le sable était d'un blanc nacré et à l'horizon le soleil se couchait, déployant une teinte flamboyante de couleurs. Fatigués de cette journée, les marins s'affairèrent toutefois à la préparation du dernier repas sur le navire.

Sur terre, tous étaient étalés sur le sable chaud regardant d'un œil serein le couché de soleil apaisant. Le roulis du navire avait fini par passer et il était plus facile de marcher droit. Puis Tomoe fit réunir son équipe et celle de son garde du corps.

_Tout d'abord je vous remercie tous de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. Ensuite voici quelques règles élémentaires à respecter tant que nous serons sur cette île :

Premièrement : Il est interdit de faire du feu, même pour la nuit ou la cuisine. Pour ce point là le cuisinier du navire reste à notre service pour la préparation des repas.

Deuxièmement. Il est interdit de fumer… Donc Monsieur Saeba veuillez écraser votre cigarette s'il vous plaît. De la même manière les parfums et déodorants parfumés sont déconseillés.

Troisièmement vous l'aurez compris, tout ce qui a une odeur doit disparaître de la surface de cette île. Donc si vous voulez manger une barre chocolatée ne laissez pas tomber l'emballage négligemment.

Quatrièmement et dernièrement évitez les cris ou les bruits intempestifs. Finit-elle tandis que le son d'une massue venait tout juste de résonner.

Rouge écrevisse, Kaori lâcha sa massue et baissa la tête confuse.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Première nuit et premier jour !

Une fois les choses mises aux claires, ils regagnèrent le navire pour le dernier « vrai » repas. Comme à son habitude le maître cuisinier s'était surpassé et il fut complimenté par l'équipe de Tomoe.

Ensuite, avant de partir, le capitaine signala à Tomoe que dès que les secours arriveraient, le bateau partira. Non sans signaler le proche départ (deux heures avant) par un coup de sirène. Tomoe acquiesça d'un regard et remercia une dernière fois le capitaine avant de partir.

Une fois au campement, Tomoe expliqua comment avait été organisé le campement.

En bordure de la forêt il y avait les deux camping-cars, séparés par deux petits mètres. Devant celui de gauche (quand on fait dos à la mer) il y avait la tente du matériel photographique ainsi que le matériel pour filmer. Juste à côté se trouvaient la pharmacie et le matériel de sécurité. Face au camping-car de droite se trouvait la salle de réunion et à côté la tente des douches. Les entrées des tentes faisaient face à la mer.

'Intéressants !' Pensèrent Mick et Ryô au même moment.

D'un simple regard Kaori leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à faire très attention. Elles ne les connaissaient que trop bien.

_Le camping car de gauche sera le dortoir des hommes et celui de droite celui des femmes. Par contre ne vous attendez pas à dormir sur des matelas bien confortable. Vous ne trouverez que des sacs de couchage et des tapis de sols.

_Dites Tomoe, il n'y aurait pas une petite place pour moi ? Gémit Ryô.

_Et pour moi ? Renchérit Mick en faisant un regard de mendiant.

_Dites donc vous deux ! S'exclamèrent Kaori et Kazue menaçantes !

'Ca ne va pas être de la tarte !' Pensa Tomoe.

_Excusez-moi mademoiselle ! Je m'occupe de ces deux énergumènes ! Fit Umibozû de sa grosse voix en attrapant Ryô et Mick par le col de leur veste sous le regarda hagard de Tomoe et ravie de Kazue et Kaori.

_Bien alors au lit maintenant. Se reprit Tomoe.

'C'est bien ma veine !' Pestèrent deux pensées en même temps.

…

Un peu plus tard, dans la nuit, des planchers grincèrent.

_Où allez-vous Mitsuko ? Demanda Miki un œil ouvert.

_Oh ! Je vous ai réveillé ?

_Je ne dormais pas ! …Vous ne m'avez pas répondu !

_Heu… Je…

_Ce n'est pas prudent de vouloir sortir seule la nuit !

'Mince !'

_Retournez-donc vous coucher ! Je doute que vous ayez une raison valable de vous retrouver dehors à cette heure-ci !

Mitsuko laissa échapper un soupir et retourna sur ses pas, bon gré, mal gré !

Parallèlement la poignée du deuxième camping-car s'abaissa.

_Shinji ! Les toilettes ne sont pas à l'extérieur ! Fit la voix de Ryô le faisant blêmir.

Il se retourna comme s'il avait le diable derrière lui… Et se reprit aussitôt.

_Ah… oui… c'est vrai… J'avais… J'avais oublié… Mais où ai-je la tête ! Et ce disant il alla aux toilettes.

'Grrrr Maudit Saeba !'

_Je me demandais jusqu'où tu comptais le laisser aller ! Dit Mick serein.

_En tout cas plus loin que moi ! Déclara Falcon son bazooka à la main.

_Grr.. Faites un peu moins de bruit ! Il y en a qui veulent dormir ! Ronchonna Curtis faisant pouffer nos compères.

Lorsque Shinji ressortit des toilettes, il retourna se coucher la rage au ventre…

…

Premier levée de soleil sur l'île.

Le petit déjeuner avait été disposé dans la tente de réunion. Sur les dix personnes présentes deux semblaient avoir très mal dormi. Shinji regardait Ryô et Mick d'un œil semi-rageur. Il faut dire que la nuit avait été mouvementée après sa tentative ratée de sortir. Comme si sa frayeur ne suffisait pas, il s'était soudain senti serré par Ryô et Mick. Ces deux-là s'étaient retrouvé chacun d'un côté du sac de couchage de Shinji en dormant et ce dernier ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste sans réveiller l'un ou l'autre. Au petit matin Ryô et Mick avaient rejoint leur place d'origine et ne semblaient se souvenir de rien.

Quant à Mitsuko, avec une Kaori plus ou moins insomniaque, il faut dire qu'il était plus prudent de rester couché !

Au bout d'un moment, Mitsuko remarqua le regard de Shinji !

'Tiens ! C'est peut-être ma chance…'

_Je souhaite que tout le monde soit prêt à partir d'ici une petite heure ! Dit Tomoe en se levant suivit de près par Kaori et Miki.

Celles-ci lancèrent un regard emplit d'amour à leur partenaire respectif ! Leur réaction fut tout à fait différente. Ryô esquissa un petit sourire tandis que Falcon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Puis presque tout le monde se leva de table. Les seuls qui restèrent un peu plus furent Shinji, qui dormait à moitié, et Mitsuko.

_Dit Shinji, tu semble avoir passé une nuit agitée.

_Ne m'en parle pas ! … Toi aussi il me semble ! Je me trompe ?

_Moui !… Dit-moi Shinji ! Il me semble, si mes souvenirs sont bons, que tu n'es pas qu'un simple météorologue n'est ce pas ?

_De quoi parles-tu ? Fit-il innocemment !

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Je parle d'une certaine nuit sur un certain bateau !

Shinji était devenu livide.

_J'ai donc vu juste !

_Si tu en venais directement au fait Mitsuko ? Fit-il la voix soudainement plus dure.

_Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage ! Bien. Comme tu as pu le constater ce cher Saeba est un professionnel.

_Ses amis le sont aussi.

_Ses amis ne m'intéressent pas. Ce que je veux moi c'est Saeba !

_Et ?

_Et ? Je trouve sa partenaire un peu trop encombrante.

_Je vois ! Tu veux que je m'en débarrasse c'est ça ?

_Voilà.

_Désolé poupée j'ai déjà un travail.

_Et si je parlais à Saeba de ton petit travail ?

_Tu crois que je te laisserai partir sagement d'ici ? Tu en sais beaucoup trop.

_Peut-être. Mais j'ai pris certaines précautions.

Shinji dégluti et fixa Mitsuko. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bluffer.

_Je vais y réfléchir ! Laisse-moi une petite semaine pour le moment.

_Bien. A plus tard ! Dit-elle en sortant de la tente pour aller se préparer.

'C'est ça à plus tard ! J'en connais qui vont avoir une sacrée surprise !' Sourit Shinji diaboliquement.

…

Ce que Mitsuko ignorait suite à son entretien avec Shinji fut qu'elle était devenue son « jouet ». Elle allait l'apprendre à ses dépens sans pour autant s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle faisait ni même s'en souvenir. Elle voulait éliminer la partenaire de Saeba… Après tout n'est-on pas mieux servi que par soi-même ? Il lui en donné l'occasion.

L'esprit dans sa conversation avec Mitsuko, Shinji décida de rester au campement histoire de préparer sa base météorologique. Mieux valait ne pas se laisser surprendre par le temps… Réticente au départ, Tomoe finit par accepter sa demande.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, l'exploration commença.

La forêt, dense aux abords du littoral s'atténua, révélant des endroits spacieux et des arbres gigantesques Des feuilles mortes tapissaient le sol tandis que le lichen se faisait de plus en plus rare. Le chemin que le groupe avait emprunté suivait un escarpement rocheux. Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent, en silence, sur une sorte de plate-forme rocheuse. Elle dominait l'île en bonne partie. Le hic était qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres chemins pour redescendre. On n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux.

Bien à l'ouest on pouvait distinguer une grande plaine et le sommet d'un vieux phare. A l'est se trouvaient très proche le bateau et le campement. Vers le sud la forêt semblait remonter. Et vers le nord il y avait un grand lac, entouré de prairies, devant une haute montagne. Une branche se retirait du lac créant une large rivière donnant vers l'ouest.

_Dites Mitsuko, vous êtes certaine qu'il y a des animaux ici ? Murmura Ryô.

_Je pense que les animaux doivent être plus près du point d'eau. Nous en sommes assez loin. Dit-elle en soupirant.

De l'autre côté de la plate forme, Kaori regardait l'horizon. L'esprit serein. Elle baissa la tête vers la forêt et remarqua le silence soudain des oiseaux. Ryô leva la tête immédiatement.

_Venez. Dit-il une sensation étrange en tête. Ne restons pas là.

Tomoe le regarda et sentant aussitôt une sorte d'oppression s'empressa de le suivre. Kaori fermait la marche. Elle avait cru voir quelque chose. Quelque chose d'immense mais de fugace. Le mouvement avait été rapide.

'Peut-être le vent… Non il n'y a pas de vent… Brrr j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.' Songea-t-elle aussitôt.

L'escarpement rocheux n'était plus tellement haut (cinq à six mètres) lorsque Kaori s'arrêta. Ses yeux fixaient le sol. Il y avait une marque étrange, une sorte d'empreinte comme celle d'un oiseau, enfin d'un gros oiseau qui aurait pu être un poulet ou une dinde. Elle s'abaissa près de celle-ci et dessina le contour du bout des doigts. A y regarder de plus près c'était étrange. Il y avait un détail bizarre. Un poulet à deux « doigts » ? Il manquait quelque chose.

'Une anomalie, un doigt arraché ? Bizarre !'

Kaori suivit les empreintes du regard, il y en avait plusieurs et elles remontaient vers la plate-forme.

'Curieux que nous ne les ayons pas vues avant !'

_Tomo…e ! Fit-elle en levant la tête.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne excepté Mitsuko dont une lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux.

_Mitsuko ! Qu'avez-vous ? Demanda Kaori un mauvais pressentiment en tête et toujours agenouillée.

Elle ne le sentait pas du tout. Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Mitsuko. Celle-ci ne répondit pas et continuant à la regarder se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement. Kaori se releva alors et recula.

….

Bien plus bas le groupe s'arrêta. Tomoe semblait réfléchir à un moyen de joindre le lac. Les chemins n'avaient pas l'air précis et clair à trouver. Puis Ryô se figea instantanément.

_Où sont Kaori et Mitsuko ?

_Elles n'étaient pas derrière nous ? répondit Miki soudain inquiète pour son amie.

_Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Laissa échapper Ryô pensif.

_Reste là avec Tomoe Ryô. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Dit Mick.

_Non. On va tous y aller ce sera plus simple en cas de problème. Répliqua Ryô gravement.

Tout d'un coup ils entendirent un cri étouffé, des branches se casser puis un choc assez important. Ryô accéléra ses pas vers la source du bruit. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Il voulait appeler mais ne le fit pas. Il se sentait surveillé.

Au pied de l'escarpement rocheux il remarqua une sente et la suivit. Il entendait le reste de l'équipe le suivre. Ils n'étaient pas loin derrière lui. Tomoe commençait à être essoufflée, il l'entendait aussi. Arrivant près d'un virage, il ralenti son allure et se laissa rattraper par l'équipe. Il continua d'avancer lentement et stoppa net. Mick, juste derrière-lui, le heurta.

_Dis Ryô ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes !

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il contemplait !


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Tricératops, où Tomoe doit la vérité à City Hunter !

Là… Devant lui se trouvait … un… un

'Tri…Tricé…Tricé…Tricératops ?' Se dit-il

_Ryô qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Mick devant ce silence subit.

_Tricératops. Murmura Ryô en guise de réponse les yeux toujours rivés droit devant.

Mick papillota des yeux incrédules avant de se tourner vers ce que Ryô observait avec tant d'intensité !

_Mince ! Siffla-t-il.

_Waouh ! Fit Tomoe émerveillée s'empressant alors de sortir son appareil photographique.

Ryô s'avança lentement faisant un peu plus de place à ses mais qui arrivaient. Les réactions furent les mêmes. Etonnement, émerveillement… Ils en avaient oublié leur présence à cet endroit précis. Kazue en eut les jambes coupées et se retrouva à terre. Le réflexe d'Umibozû fut de sortir son bazooka mais Miki l'arrêta net. Lui précisant que cet… Animal était inoffensif.

L'animal leva la tête soudainement comme ayant flairé un danger. Lentement il tourna la tête vers les intrus. Il avait un regard perplexe et repris ensuite son déjeuner. Puis il releva la tête et la tourna dans l'autre sens.

C'est alors que Ryô remarqua un bruit de feuillage et un, non deux gémissements plaintifs… Lentement Ryô contourna le tricératops et fit signe aux autres de le suivre… Curtis et Tomoe ne firent pas attention, trop absorbés par ce qu'ils avaient devant eux. De ce fait Umibozû et Miki restèrent avec eux tandis que Mick et Kazue suivirent Ryô.

Le tricératops regarda ces êtres étranges avant de se tourner dédaigneusement et de partir lentement. Bien que Tomoe aurait voulu le suivre, Miki la retint… de son côté Ryô était arrivé près d'un buisson d'où dépassait une jambe et un bras, appartenant à deux personnes différentes. Le bras se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du feuillage d'où provenait un gémissement.

_Quelle chute ! Dit-elle en tentant de se lever… Sans résultat.

Il y avait un poids sur elle qui l'empêchait de bouger. Ryô écarta les petites branches et trouva Mitsuko et Kaori. Mitsuko était inconsciente et de surcroît allongée sur Kaori qui se tenait alors la tête.

_Kaori ça va ? Demanda Ryô en prenant Mitsuko dans ses bras.

_Oui. Un peu sonnée.

_Rien de cassé ?

_Je ne pense pas ! Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se releva et en accentua la pression sur sa tête où une cloche résonnait. Une fois debout elle entendit et ressentit un léger craquement à la cheville droite. Surprise par le bruit et la légère douleur elle leva le pied.

_Tu peux marcher ? Demanda Mick sourire aux lèvres.

_Heu… Oui ! Affirma-t-elle en reposant son pied à terre et cachant une petite grimace.

Toutefois Ryô laissa entendre à Mick que Kaori avait besoin d'aide. Et ce bien évidemment juste un échangeant un regard avec lui. Mick effaça son sourire pour un regard positif et sérieux.

_Tomoe ! Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de retourner au campement. Dit Ryô Mitsuko toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

_B…Bien. Dit-elle devinant aussi que City Hunter voulait discuter.

Durant le trajet retour, Mitsuko revint à elle. D'abord étonnée de se retrouver dans les bras de Ryô, qui la déposa alors, elle croisa le regard noir de Kaori. Mitsuko aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais devant le regard de Ryô elle préféra rester muette. Elle avait en plus la terrible sensation d'avoir fait une bêtise sans savoir quoi. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait en tête était le magnifique paysage sur la plate-forme rocheuse après plus rien… Si ce n'est le flou.

…

Une fois au campement, tente de l'infirmerie.

Kazue ausculta Mitsuko tandis que Kaori s'était assise sur une chaise. Miki était auprès d'elle et lui avait finalement fait lâcher son front. Elle avait une grosse bosse et était un peu râpée mais rien de grave. Côté cheville, cette dernière avait légèrement enflé. Mitsuko n'avait rien du tout. Kazue lui demanda alors de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dans la tente de réunion. Elle aurait bien voulu rester mais se sentie bientôt de trop.

Une fois seule avec ses amies Kaori soupira de soulagement.

_Kaori qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_Je m'étais arrêtée pour examiner des empreintes… J'ai voulu en informer Tomoe mais vous n'étiez déjà plus là. Il n'y avait plus que Mitsuko dont le comportement n'était guère… normal.

_C'est à dire ? Questionna Kazue en train de bander la cheville de Kaori.

_Elle… Elle s'est jetée sur moi. Déséquilibrées nous sommes tombées en passant au travers des branches avant d'atterrir dans un fourrée… Sa chute a été amortie par la mienne…

_C'est quand même étrange elle ne semble se souvenir de rien. Fit Kazue.

_Etrange certes mais moins que ce que nous avons vu ! Répliqua Miki.

_?

_Attends Kaori ne te lèves pas toute seule. Tu as la cheville fêlée et si tu insistes tu risques de la casser pour de bon. Repos absolu pendant une semaine.

_Une Semaine ? Mais…

_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne… Maintenant soit bien sage. La réprimanda Ryô la faisant alors sursauter.

_Ryô ? Depuis quand es-tu là ?

_Je viens d'arriver… Bon vous venez ? Tomoe n'attend plus que vous pour clarifier la situation. Dit Ryô en prenant Kaori dans ses bras.

Celle-ci se senti rougir mais le regarda en souriant…

….Une fois dans la salle de réunion…

Tomoe était en bout de table, bougeant les doigts en signe de nervosité. Il faut dire qu'elle ne pensait pas tomber nez à nez, dès le premier jour, avec un dinosaure. Elle dû se forcer pour arriver à parler sans gêne. Et au plus elle parlait au plus sa nervosité se changeait en euphorie…

_Je suppose que certains d'entre vous attendent quelques explications, ou des détails supplémentaires sur la rencontre précédente.

'De quoi parle-t-elle ?' Songea Kaori.

_Pour être franche et direct ce tricératops était réel.

'Tricératops ? Non mais elle déraille… cette espèce de dinosaure a disparu depuis…' Pensa Kaori les yeux grands ouverts.

_D'autres de ses congénères se trouvent sur cette île. Si nous évitons le centre de l'île et la partie ouest nous resterons à l'abri des prédateurs. Oui je l'admets il y a aussi des carnivores. Mais les seuls dinosaures que je souhaite étudier sont les herbivores… Donc inoffensif.

Kaori écarquilla des yeux totalement dépassé et incrédule. Cependant, en croisant le regard de ses amis elle se rendit compte que cette histoire était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

'Non mais je rêve ? La chute a dû être plus rude que je ne pense.'

Après une petite réflexion Ryô demanda :

_Comment pouvez-vous être certaine que nous ne risquons rien en restant dans cette partie de l'île.

_De façon général, les prédateurs chassent près des cours d'eau. Et comme vous avez pu le constater nous en sommes assez loin.

_Oui mais vous vouliez vous en approcher. S'étonna Kaori à haute voix.

_En effet car il y avait aussi plus de chance de croiser des herbivores par là-bas.

Un silence s'installa alors.

_Bien. Nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour le moment, j'aimerai que ma partenaire m'explique ce qui lui est arrivée. Commenta Ryô en souriant.

Mitsuko croisa l'échange de regard de ces deux là. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les séparer. Pourtant…. La voix de Kaori la fit soudain sursauter et elle écouta alors la fin de l'explication. Elle se sentie assaillie par tous les regards et aurait bien aimé disparaître en un claquement de doigts. Elle n'avait aucune explication à donner pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien… Elle baissa la tête à moitié songeuse à moitié gênée.

_Dites-moi Kaori. Où avez-vous trouvez ces empreintes déjà ? Demanda Tomoe.

_Sur l'escarpement rocheux, à cinq ou six mètres de haut. Elles montaient vers la plate-forme.

_Monsieur Saeba ! J'aimerai retourner voir ça de plus près.

_Bien… Je resterai cependant avec vous et… ne M'APPELEZ PAS monsieur ! Je m'appelle Ryô et j'ai encore vingt ans que je sache ! Dit-il boudeur.

Une nuée de corbeau croassa autour du campement tandis que les rires fusèrent.

Tomoe esquissa un sourie moqueur.

_Bien alors mons… Ryô. Nous y retournons de ce pas. Inutile que tout le monde suive. Mitsuko tu devrais aller te reposer ou profiter du soleil. Je sais que Shinji doit encore vérifier sa base météorologique. Quant à vous mesdemoiselles et messieurs, profitez du soleil pour aujourd'hui. Dès demain nous allons nous déplacer un peu plus. Histoire de déterminer jusqu'où nous pouvons pousser notre 'enquête' sans problème. La réunion est close.

_Tomoe… avant toute autre chose. Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit dès le départ ? Demanda Ryô gravement.

_Franchement si je vous avais dit : Je vais étudier des dinosaures ! Est ce que vous m'auriez cru ?

o(- :||-….. o(-

_Heu… hé bien… Je…. Non ! » [Ryô : Ouais bon là j'admets ne pas avoir posé une question très intelligente.] Répondit Ryô dépité, la tête soudain penchait en avant.

_Donc la discussion est bien close. Dit Tomoe en se levant de son siège.

Elle fut suivie pratiquement par tout le monde… Mitsuko était toujours assise, le regard dans le vide. Ryô était à côté de Kaori et lui offrit le bras pour l'aider à marcher.

_Merci. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

_… Kaori… un instant je vous prie… Fit Mitsuko sortant de son silence.

_Que voulez-vous ?

_… Je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement… bien que je dois avouer que je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur je… Je n'aurai pas été capable de vous faire du mal….. Surtout ainsi… Disons pour être plus précise que si je voulais vous éliminer je ne l'aurai pas tenté moi-même.

_Ce qui veut dire ? Questionna Ryô gravement.

_Je l'aurai sans doute demandé à une tierce personne…

Ryô savait que Mitsuko était sincère, dangereuse de par sa jalousie, mais sincère. Il la regarda gravement et dit :

_Je vous crois Mitsuko mais sachez une chose… Je n'oublie jamais !

Mitsuko baissa les yeux devant ce regard noir pourtant si envoûtant.

_Mitsuko… je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que nous repartions de zéro. Au souvenir de votre regard je sais que vous n'étiez pas vous-même… Donc faisons comme si rien ne c'était passé malgré tout. Dit Kaori d'une voix douce.

Mitsuko la regarda, sceptique. Elle ne comprenait pas Kaori.

_… Elle aurait bien voulu répondre mais rien ne sortait. Touchée par la candeur de Kaori elle esquissa un sourire de remerciement, et se levant, s'approcha d'elle.

_Merci. Parvint-elle à murmurer en guise de remerciement en passant à ses côtés.

Puis elle sortit de la tente suivit de près par Ryô et Kaori.

_Ca va aller ? Demanda Ryô.

_Oui. Dis ! Vous avez vraiment vu un tricératops ?

_Oui. Comme je te vois… Et petite remarque, ce grâce à Mitsuko et à toi.

_Ah bon ?

_Oui. Vous êtes tombé à côté … bon à plus tard. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

_Soit prudent Ryô. souffla Kaori tandis que ce dernier filait.

…

Peu après bord de mer.

_L'eau est vraiment délicieuse Kaori. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas nous rejoindre ? Demanda Mick en maillot de bain.

_Parce qu'elle obéit à son infirmière. Rétorqua Kazue les bras croisés devant lui.

Kaori n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre. Elle fit un signe de coucou de la main en guise de remerciement. Elle se trouvait bien à l'ombre d'un parasol et enviait ses amis malgré tout. Mitsuko vint s'asseoir à ses côtés tranquillement. (Enfin pas tant que ça. Même si Kaori lui a pardonné, ses amis ne sont pas forcément d'accord.)

…

De leur côté Tomoe, Ryô, Curtis et Umibozû avaient finalement trouvé les empreintes dont Kaori avait parlé.

_De quel dinosaure s'agit-il cette fois ? Demanda Ryô intrigué.

_Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un compsognathus. Aussi appelé familièrement compy. C'est un carnivore. Ses plats préférés étant les insectes et des petits lézards. C'est aussi un nécrophage. Il ne s'attaquera pas à une proie plus grosse que lui à moins qu'elle ne soit blessée ou sur le point de mourir. Il mesure de soixante centimètres à un mètre de long.

… Au même instant bord de mer…

Un bruit de feuillage attira l'attention de Kaori qui tourna alors sa tête vers sa droite.

_…Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Mitsuko qui n'avait rien remarqué.

_Ce… Enfin ces lézards. Répondit Kaori en désignant non pas un animal pas quatre, cinq… Six… sept… (Bref… une petite dizaine quoi ^_^)

Mitsuko regarda intriguée pour finalement se lever et aider Kaori à faire de même.

_Sauf erreur ce sont des compys.

_Des compys ?

_Compsognathus. Nous ne risquons rien mais il serait préférable que nous rejoignions vos amis.

Les compsognathus levèrent leurs têtes et regardèrent ces deux nouveaux spécimens… tout en marchant vers la mer, Mitsuko et Kaori se sentirent suivies. Elles accélèrent légèrement le pas.

'Ne pas crier ! Ne pas crier !' Pensèrent-elles en même temps.

_Ah ! Vous vous décidez enfin. Fit Mick en les voyant arriver.

Cependant Kaori n'y tenant plus sortit une mini-massue et la jeta en arrière. Tandis que Mick se tassa de façon fœtus dans l'eau (pur réflexe), la masse verte s'écarta alors qu'un de leur congénère avait été atteint. Miki et Kazue virent de suite le pourquoi de la réaction de Kaori et rigolèrent ensuite à la réaction de Mick qui croisa les bras penaud. Le coup de mini-massue semblait avoir dissuadé les lézards à revenir. Finalement Kazue, Miki et Mick sortirent de l'eau.

_Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Mick en s'approchant de la mini-massue.

_Compsi… Heu… compsognathus. Répondit Kaori l'esprit embrouillé.

_Je me méfierai si j'étais à votre place. Fit soudain la voix de Tomoe.

_Déjà de retour ?

_Oui. Qu'y a-t-il sous la massue de Kaori ? Demanda Ryô.

_Un Compsognathus. Répondit Mitsuko un peu pâle.

_Bien. S'il n'est pas trop abîmé nous allons pouvoir l'étudier. Ironisa Tomoe avant de soulever… hum hum… de tenter de soulever la massue.

_Mais qu'est ce que ? S'étonna-t-elle le regarda hagard.

_Laissez-moi faire. Fit Kaori gênée avant de soulever la massue comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une plume.

_Alors c'est ça un compsognathus. Dit Ryô toujours intrigué.

_Oui mais ne l'imaginez pas tout le temps avec cette bosse sur la tête. Là c'est le résultat du choc. Ironisa Tomoe.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Démasqué !

_De votre côté, avez-vous trouvé les empreintes ? Demanda Kaori.

_Oui. Ce sont justement celles de compsognathus. Répondit Ryô.

_Bien. Je pense qu'il serait sage d'aller se reposer maintenant. Laissa entendre Tomoe avant de rajouter : N'oubliez pas que demain sera une longue journée.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que chacun pu vaquer à ses occupations après la pause de midi. L'après-midi, bien que tout à fait 'normal', se passa bien vite. Ryô et Mick, à force de jouer les jolis cœurs à gauche et à droite auprès des quelques jeunes femmes présentes, se retrouvèrent bien vite sous des énormes massues… Kazue et Kaori étaient exaspérées. Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables…

Le lendemain matin, après une seconde nuit beaucoup plus calme d'un côté, comme de l'autre, le petit groupe repartit vers l'aventure… Hormis la pauvre Kaori qui accepta bon gré mal gré de rester au campement.

Une chose était certaine elle ne resta pas sur la plage à lézarder au soleil. Il était hors de question de revoir ces heu… ces compso-chose-machin. De ce fait elle resta allonger dans la caravane et s'endormit, fatiguée de ne rien pouvoir faire.

De leur côté, le groupe avançait lentement. Par rapport à la veille, le chemin qu'ils avaient entrepris de suivre s'avérait être dense et étroit. Beaucoup de feuillages et peu de clairières, voire aucunes. Par contre il faisait lourd et humide. Soudain Ryô nota un problème. Cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'ils tournaient en rond. Il n'en était pas très sur la première fois qu'ils étaient repassés devant un grand arbre gris. Par contre la seconde fois il avait gravé quelque chose sur cet arbre, histoire de passer le temps tandis que le groupe faisait une pause pour se désaltérer. Et alors qu'ils repassaient devant pour la troisième fois, Ryô les stoppa.

_Tomoe ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais là nous tournons en rond. »

_Comment pouvez-vous en être si sur ?

_Vous voyez cet arbre, juste là… Je me suis amusée à graver trois petites lettres dessus…

_Alors mon petit Ryô on marque des mots doux pour sa Kaori. Fit Mick moqueur.

_… Mick… Que vas-tu encore imaginer ? Va donc voir de plus près ce tronc. Répondit Ryô néanmoins légèrement irrité.

Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres Mick alla voir ce fameux tronc. Puis peu à peu son sourire disparu en une moue déconfite. Seules trois lettres étaient visibles certes…. X.Y.Z.

_Alors ? Fit Ryô moqueur.

_Alors ? pfff ! répondit Mick boudeur.

_Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Tomoe perplexe.

_Vous avez une boussole ? Demanda Ryô.

_Oui mais…

_Mais quoi ?

_Je l'utilise depuis tout à l'heure pensant qu'elle indiquait le nord…

_Faites moi voir. Déclara Ryô les sourcils froncés.

Tomoe la lui passa en moins de deux devant son regard très sérieux. D'un geste un peu trop vif, il lui prit des mains et se tourna dans plusieurs sens. L'aiguille devant indiquer le nord était bloquée sans aucun doute possible.

_Dites ! Avez-vous pensé à vérifier votre matériel avant de partir ?

_…C'est Shinji qui s'en est occupé.

'Je vois' Pensa Ryô le regard sombre. Et bien j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

_Mais où est-il passé ? Demanda Ryô tournant la tête à droite et à gauche à sa recherche.

_Il était pourtant là il n'y a pas deux minutes, j'en jurerai. dit Mick toujours les bras croisés…

_Bon retournons au campement, nous réparerons le matériel défectueux.

_Heu comment dire, pour ma part je suis perdue, avoua Tomoe gênée.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Répondit Mick avec un nouveau sourire aux lèvres.

_Et pour Shinji ? S'inquiéta Tomoe.

_Il retrouvera le chemin de la même manière que nous ! persifla Umibozû.

_Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Rajouta Ryô.

…

Ces « petits gars » n'étaient pas sans se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité. De ce fait, au campement, un bruit sec et sourd réveilla soudainement Kaori. Elle qui n'aimait pas les réveils brutaux, elle était servie. [Note de K2 : Heu ça je ne sais plus trop mais en règle générale personne n'aime être réveillée en sursaut :op] Elle sortit alors de la caravane avec précipitation et hargne, une massue phénoménale prête à l'emploi. Sur la massue était inscrit : 'REVEIL difficile Kaori' Elle chercha l'origine de ce chahut incommensurable. Il provenait de la tente d'infirmerie. Soudain dubitatif et se rappelant le campement vide, elle s'en approcha d'un pas léger. Pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Qui ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit elle devait rester prudente. Son cœur faisait de bonds dans sa poitrine… soudain, elle faillit en lâcher sa massue, un fort grésillement retentit à la station météo.

'De plus en plus bizarre.' Songea-t-elle.

En entendant des pas se rapprocher, elle alla se cacher derrière une caisse se trouvant entre l'infirmerie et la base météo. A peine s'était-elle accroupie qu'elle vit passer…

'Shinji ? Mais que fait-il ici ? Je le croyais parti avec les autres !' Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'un second grésillement se faisait entendre. Elle se rapprocha davantage voir ce qu'il se passait…

_… A l'heure qu'il est Tomoe ne pourra pas retrouver son chemin et ce n'est pas City Hunter qui changera grand chose.

'Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?' Songea Kaori en écarquillant les yeux.

_Bien sur je m'en chargerai !

'De quoi ?'

Soudain elle porta sa main à son épaule où le poignard l'avait transpercé. Une vive douleur lui irradiait celle-ci. Se faisant, elle cogna involontairement la caisse devant elle.

'Mince !'

_Bien Professeur Adams ! Mais je dois interrompre notre conversation. Il me semble qu'une souris nous écoute !

Kaori sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle devait trouver une autre cachette. C'était impératif et vital ! Retourner se coucher était à exclure car elle devait passer devant Shinji. Elle commença alors à reculer, restant à l'ombre pour ne pas se faire trahir par sa propre ombre. Elle se dirigea vers la mer, évitant l'ouverture de la base météo. Tranquillement, et innocemment elle s'installa à l'ombre d'un palmier, s'évertuant à fixer l'horizon tout en se massant la cheville endolorie par cette courte marche.

De son côté Shinji ouvrit un tiroir fermé à clef. Il en sortit un revolver miniature, contenant seulement deux balles. Celui-ci était tellement petit qu'il tenait aisément dans une poche de pantalon. Le cachant dans sa manche, il sortit l'air de rien. Sa première pensée, après avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus personne là où il avait entendu du bruit, fut pour vérifier les caravanes. Cependant la présence d'empreintes dans le sable près de la caisse le fit sourire. Il en chercha d'autres et les trouva rapidement. Elles menaient à la plage.

Tranquillement il y alla. Kaori le sentit d'abord approcher plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Il fallait jouer serré. Il s'arrêta alors derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et étonnée s'exclama :

_Shinji ! Vous êtes déjà revenu ? Elle chercha du regard voir si ses amis étaient eux aussi revenus.

Pris au dépourvu et cherchant ses mots il y eut un silence soudain.

_Je… Heu…En fait votre ami m'a demandé de vous livrer un message.

Kaori le regarda perplexe et se levant alors subitement recula d'un pas les yeux rivés sur cette arme minuscule.

_Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

_C'est pourtant clair… Vous allez le rejoindre.

Un doute subit la fit pâlir.

'Non Ryô ne peut pas… Ryô !'

_Vous mentez ! Dit-elle sans conviction.

'Plus question de perdre de temps avec elle.'

Shinji leva le bras davantage et abaissa le 'mini-chien', prêt à faire feu.

'Réagir ! Bon sang réagir !'


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11: Une arrivée innatendue**

Sentant soudain un poids lui être enlevé des épaules, elle se jeta sur son adversaire en une fraction de seconde…

Un coup de feu qui retentit…

Le piaillement des oiseaux apeurés et un silence glacial.

…

Ryô et compagnie le remarquèrent bien vite. Ils n'étaient finalement plus très loin du campement. Ryô accéléra sa course, un mauvais pressentiment au cœur. Umibozu et Miki le suivirent, quant à Mick, Curtis, Kazue, Mitsuko et Tomoe, ils le suivirent plus tranquillement.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda quand même Tomoe perplexe.

_Quelqu'un vient de tirer avec une arme à feu. Répondit Umibozu.

_Mais c'est terrible ! S'exclama Tomoe.

_Plus que vous ne le pensez… Ce coup de feu venait du campement… Répliqua Mick.

_Ce qui veut dire ? S'étonna Tomoe.

_KAORI ! S'exclama Mitsuko horrifiée.

_Ne perdons pas de temps.» Déclara Tomoe en accélérant sa vitesse de marche.

…

Sur la plage ensoleillée, deux êtres se trouvaient face à face… Aucun ne donnait signe de vie. Tout semblait immobile. Pourtant un corps s'affaissa sur le sable blanc qui fut alors immaculé aussitôt de sang.

Un rire sardonique s'éleva dans le silence ! Shinji rangea son arme et fit demi-tour. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il nota la présence de trois individus. Saeba, l'éléphant et cette ancienne mercenaire. Le sang de Ryô ne fit qu'un tour en apercevant le corps de Kaori sur le sable. Avant que Shinji n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Ryô lui avait déjà tiré une balle dans la jambe. Shinji tomba à genou en un cri de douleur.

Miki qui regardait le corps de son amie posa soudainement la main sur l'épaule de Ryô et lui murmura :

_Elle est encore en vie.

Surpris, il la regarda incrédule.

_Si tu me laisse le temps d'aller la voir avant d'envoyer ce type en enfer, je te le confirmerai. Sourit-elle, certaine d'avoir vu bouger son amie.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Tandis que Miki faisait le tour de Shinji pour se rapprocher de Kaori, le reste de la troupe arriva. Shinji maugréa de les voir tous en vie. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se tramer derrière lui, mais il était hors de question de tourner le dos à City-Hunter.

Une fois près de Kaori, Miki s'abaissa à ses côtés. Elle remarque de suite que sa respiration semblait normale. Kaori avait juste perdu connaissance à cause du choc. La balle lui ayant effleuré la tempe gauche. Miki regarda Ryô avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci se sentit se détendre rapidement, conservant néanmoins sa colère envers Shinji.

_Pour qui travailles-tu ? Demanda Ryô gravement.

_Humpf ! A quoi ça vous avance ? Répondit Shinji avec dédain.

_Prof…Professeur Adams. Fit une voix faible derrière lui.

Shinji, agenouillé, se raidit au son de cette voix. Cette fille n'était pas morte. Kaori se releva péniblement soutenue par Miki. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient par nervosité. Sa blessure n'échappa pas au coup d'œil de Ryô qui serra son arme de rage. (M^me si celle-ci était moins sérieuse qu'il n'y paraissait.) [note de Ryô : Je suis certain que vous me comprenez !]

L'attention de chacun se relâcha soudainement tandis qu'un avion de tourisme survola la zone assez bas. Narquoisement, Shinji ressortit son arme.

_Attention ! S'écrièrent Miki et Kaori de concert.

Cependant deux coups de feu firent écho sur la plage. Shinji lâcha son arme et se tint l'épaule droite. Tomoe était paralysée par la peur. Tout avait été si vite. Soudain elle réalisa que devant son visage se trouvait un large bras… Une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol suivit bientôt par ses consœurs. C'est alors qu'elle compris. Ce bras lui avait sauvé la vie. Les yeux de Miki s'emplirent d'inquiétude. De son autre bras, Falcon, car c'était lui, lui indiqua que ce n'était pas grave. D'un simple geste il expulsa la balle hors de la blessure.

_Mick, occupe-toi de cet individu. Dit Ryô en allant récupérer sa partenaire, permettant ainsi à Miki de rejoindre son mari.

Ryô repensa à l'avion tandis que Kaori et Umibozu se faisaient soigner. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il se trouvait dans les environs, il en était certain. Mick avait aussi emmené Shinji dans la tente. De toute façon avec ses blessures il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin. Les infirmières s'occupèrent de son cas à contrecœur et n'y allèrent pas de main morte pour le soigner. Ses soins personnels furent un vrai calvaire. Une équipe de trois marins avait finalement était envoyé au campement par suite des coups de feu. Ils étaient à peine arrivés, que Ryô les ciblait déjà avec son arme.

_Dou…Doucement Monsieur Saeba. Fit l'un d'eux tandis que les deux autres avaient déjà reculé face à cette menace.

_Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

_Nous venons aux nouvelles ! Nous avons entendu des coups de feu…

_Vous avez tardé ! Un homme a tenté d'éliminer Tomoe. Celle-ci est saine et sauve.

_Vous tenez cet homme ?

_Oui ! Il restera sous notre surveillance.

_Il n'y a pas de blessé j'ose espérer…

_Malheureusement si. Mais les blessures ne sont pas graves.

_Si nous pouvons faire quelque chose.

_Oui ! avez-vous aperçu l'avion de tourisme sur votre radar ?

_Oui il a continué son chemin jusqu'à être hors de portée.

_S'il y en a un autre qui revient par ici, tenez-moi au courant.

_… De quelle manière ? car si vous n'êtes pas au campement…

_Avez-vous des talkies-Walkies longue-portée ?

_Oui !

_Alors le problème est résolu.

Sitôt dit, sitôt mis en application. Ryô et son interlocuteur se fixèrent la fréquence 175. Une fois les choses mises au point avec les marins, ceux-ci retournèrent faire leur rapport au capitaine du navire.

…

Bien plus tard, devant le coucher de soleil.

_Ca va Kaori ? Lui demanda une voix douce et claire.

_Fatiguée, mais à part ça tout va bien.

_Tu as eu de la chance tu sais.

_Oui… Ryô ?

_Qu'y a t il partenaire ?

_Cela peut paraître égoïste mais j'aimerai vraiment que l'on rentre… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et…

_Et tu t'en fais trop partenaire ! Tant que nous restons sur ce rivage nous ne risquons rien.

_Si tu le dis ! dit-elle avant de baisser la tête pensive.

[Ryô : Ce que je peux être bête alors… J'aurai dû t'écouter. Au lieu de cela je t'ai jugé trop fatigué par la journée… Mon ange me le pardonneras-tu un jour ?]

D'un geste tendre, il l'enlaça et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

…

Durant la semaine qui suivit aucun accident notoire ne fut à déclarer. Le matériel défectueux avait été réparé et il fut ainsi plus facile de trouver un chemin dans ce dédale végétal. D'ailleurs des piquets, points de repères, furent planter en divers endroits pour faciliter le repérage. De nouveaux les rencontres avec les dinosaures se multiplièrent. Il y eut des Stégosaures, des Maiasaurus, et de nouveau des Tricératops. Kaori, elle, croyait rêvait. Pour surveiller le prisonnier, il fut décidé de la menotter à Umibozu durant la nuit.

La cheville de Kaori pu finir de se reposer tranquillement, et au bout de la semaine la blessure à sa tête ne se voyait presque plus. Tout était revenu à la normale. La veille de la fin de la semaine, le campement avait été déplacé. Il se situait désormais aux abords d'une falaise qui surplombait une large plaine en lisière d'une forêt et du lac. City Hunter avait été clair avec Tomoe. Il était hors de question de descendre de là et d'aller courir les dinosaures dans la plaine…. Surtout après l'espèce de cri guttural qu'ils avaient entendu alors que la dernière tente était installée.

Tomoe avait certes était excitée en entendant ce cri, mais son côté intuitif lui disait d'écouter son garde du corps. Nul doute pour elle que ce cri était celui d'un prédateur. Elle était au bord de la falaise à observer les Galiminus courir aux pieds des Diplodocus. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite Kaori et Ryô faisaient de même.

_Alors… tu as toujours ce mauvais pressentiment ?

_…Oui et non. Répondit Kaori.

_Dans un sens tout cela me paraît trop beau pour durer. Et le cri que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure me donne plus envie de partir que de rester là à observer ces créatures magnifiques !

Ryô regarda sa partenaire chaleureusement. Le sentant, elle tourna son visage vers lui et le dévisagea longuement. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la rapprocha de lui.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Sugar Boy. Tout ira bien tu verras.

_J'espère. Répondit-elle tout bas.

Si tout semblait calme, ce n'était pas hélas pour durer. La journée se passa et se termina tranquillement. Mais le lendemain le réveil fut chaotique. Il faut dire qu'un bruit de moteur épouvantable résonnait sur la plaine à la poursuite des dinosaures affolés.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Dans la gueule du loup!

Ryô, Tomoe, Kaori et toute l'équipe furent très vite debout malgré leurs pyjamas. Ils observèrent la plaine tandis que Shinji affichait un sourire fourbe. Ryô compris assez vite qui était responsable de ce chahut et lança un regard menaçant à Shinji. Celui-ci sentit plus qu'il ne le vit la forte animosité qui se dégageait de Ryô.

Quelque chose troubla Ryô. Comment leur arrivée lui avait-il échappé… A lui et au navire…

'Des pros.. . Peuh ! Ne pas être capable de détecter l'ennemi.' Sourit Shinji ne s'inquiétant pas plus que ça de cette menace insipide

Une explosion lointaine retentit les faisaient sursauter. Puis le Talkie-Walkie de Ryô se mint à grésiller. Le contact était mauvais.

_ Ce qui restait de votre campement est en flamme. La passerelle du bateau a volé en éclat et nous avons dû ne pas riposter sous peine de voir notre navire couler. Je suis désolé Monsieur Saeba.

_ Ce n'est pas grave… Des nouvelles des secours ?

_ Oui. Ils vont plus vite que prévu et arriveront d'ici une petite semaine.

_ Merci. A plus tard. Finit Ryô avant de remettre le Talkie-walkie à sa ceinture.

Se tournant vers Tomoe :

_ Que faisons-nous ? Restons-nous ici à observer leurs dégâts ou allons nous dire deux mots à ces imbéciles malgré le danger ?

_ Vous savez Mons…. Ryô, je sais quez descendre dans la plaine est dangereux mais d'un autre côté voir ces créatures se faire traiter de la sorte m mets hors de moi.

_ Bien… Alors le problème est résolu…. Kaori prépare toi nous y allons !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle sentit le regard pesant de ses amis sur ses épaules, eux aussi étaient assez intrigués !

_ Je… Commença Tomoe.

_ Non vous restez là ! La coupa Ryô avant d'aller lui aussi se préparer.

_ Ryô mon gars j'ai deux trucs à te dire ! Fit Mick en faisant irruption sous la tente où se trouvait Ryô.

_ Premièrement pourquoi Kaori et deuxièmement pourquoi pas moi ou Umibozu ?

_ D'un tu es trop bruyant. Répondit Ryô en enfilant un tee-shirt.

_ Et de deux ?

_ De deux ? Kaori a besoin de se retrouver loin de toi ! Finit-il menaçant, et sortant fin prêt à partir.

_ Mais… Mais … Ca ne répond pas à mes questions ! Rugit Mick boudeur.

_ Kaori tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il devant sa tente.

_ Oui ! Je t'attendais. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Tandis qu'ils partaient tranquillement, Mick sortit de la tente.

_ Mick… Pour une fois tu pourrais rester sérieux ! Le sermonna Kazue.

Ce dernier sourit simplement et lui fit un clin d'œil.

…

Bien plus tard.

_ Ryô tu m'expliques !

_ Et bien… Vois-tu je pensais que …

'CRAC'

_ Chhh ! Dit-il en s'arrêtant et en la stoppant d'un bras. Elle s'arrêta illico. Elle aussi avait entendu du bruit. Il y eut un silence pesant, mais court.

_ On continue ? Demanda Ryô une fois assurée qu'il n'y avait pas de danger aux alentours.

_ Oui. Répondit-elle avec plein d'assurance.

Souriant il l'attrapa par la main avant de continuer leur chemin plus tranquillement. Arrivés à mi-descente la sente, qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'à présent, sembla se perdre dans un fouillis de feuilles et de branches inextricables.

_Et maintenant ? Demanda Kaori moqueuse.

_ On fonce dans le tas ? Fit Ryô non moins ironique.

Elle acquiesça en souriant. D'un simple signe de tête ils commencèrent à se frayer un chemin, gardant on contact oral de leur position…. La première en bas fut Kaori.

'De l'air ça fait du bien.' Pensa-t-elle en se dépoussiérant et notant quelques égratignures sur ses bras.

_ Ryô où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle par la suite.

_ Pas très loin. Répondit-il.

Tournant la tête vers la source de la réponse, elle vit alors un branchage bouger…

_ Attention Ryô tu vas…

'CRAC SBAMMMM'

_ …Tomber! Finit-elle avant de courir vers lui et de l'aider à se relever.

_ Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-elle en hâte.

_ Je ne pense pas. Répondit-il en se massant la tête.

Tout comme elle, il était égratigné à droite à gauche et autant recouvert de poussières. Une douleur le lançait dans le poignet gauche mais il n'y accorda aucune importance.

_ Tu as vu ton visage Ryô ? Demanda Kaori en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_ A mon avis il ne doit pas être très différent du tien. Répondit- Ryô en passant un doigt sur le front de Kaori.

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire durant un court laps de temps. Peu après ils étaient de nouveau à terre, derrière un petit buisson scrutant à droite et à gauche le moindre mouvement. Kaori, alors à gauche de Ryô, lui attrapa la main machinalement. Il grimaça sous ce simple contact.

_ Kaori. Pourrais-tu retirer ta main s'il te plaît ?

Malgré son étonnement elle obéit sentant dans sa voix une douleur mal cachée. Et tout en le regardant elle le devina aussi sur son visage.

_ Merci. Répondit-il.

_ Tu as mal ? Tu es blessé ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. Chh… On vient !

En effet des véhicules lourds passèrent devant eux assez bruyamment. Dans un véhicule plus léger, Kaori reconnut le professeur Adams. Elle en frissonna malgré elle. Ryô nota bien vite que tous les véhicules étaient blindés. A l'intérieur du dernier ils remarquèrent la présence d'un jeune Tricératops. La même question tourbillonnèrent dans leurs esprits. Pourquoi ! De façon vive malgré sa douleur il vissa le silencieux sur son arme et tira sur le cadenas de la porte arrière du véhicule. Ce dernier stoppa net sa course et le chauffeur descendit du véhicule. A peine était-il arrivé près de la porte arrière qu'il se reçut un coup sur la tête et s'écroula à terre. Ryô cacha alors le corps dans le buisson tandis que de son côté Kaori venait d'éliminer à coup de massue un second gêneur. Comme les deux individus portaient un uniforme, ils les déshabillèrent et prirent leur place dans le véhicule.

_ Unité 13 répondez ! Que faites vous Unité 13 ?

_ Nous avons eu un problème de fermeture ! Nous arrivons. Répondit Kaori du tac-au tac.

_ Bien reçu. Répondit son interlocuteur

Une fois la communication finie, Ryô démarra le véhicule et suivit l'épais nuage de poussières qui se dégageait sous les pneus des autres véhicules. Arrivés vers ce qui semblait être le campement ennemi, Kaori vissa sa casquette davantage sur la tête et en baissa la visière afin de couvrir une grande partie de son visage. Puis ils descendirent du camion et joignirent le regroupement devant le professeur Adams.

_ … Grâce à votre courage et à votre ténacité, notre récolte de ces spécimens est un grand succès. Maintenant allez vous reposer car cette nuit une plus grande opération nous attends. Je vous rappelle qu'à 17h vous aurez un briefing sur cette opération. Vous avez la journée libre. Unité 13 suivez-moi pour votre rapport.

_ Oui monsieur ! Répondirent-ils machinalement au garde à vous.

_ Et arrêtez de faire les pitres bon sang… Vous n'êtes plus à l'armée ! S'exclama-t-il l'air légèrement intrigué.

_ Désolé. Répondit Ryô en baissant la tête.

Tandis que le professeur Adams sortit suivi de Ryô et Kaori, les « soldats » s'éparpillèrent de-

ci de-là.

_ Reste près de moi. Chuchota rapidement Ryô à Kaori.

Après une légère petite marche, Ryô, Kaori et le professeur Adams arrivèrent vers une tente en retrait et surélevée par rapport au campement. Il y avait là quatre autres soldats qui n'avaient pas l'air de simple faire-valoir. [Ryô : … Là je crois que je dois remercier ma petite Kaori… Vous allez comprendre dans le chapitre suivant… !]

Une fois dans la tente, où la température semblait avoir diminué, le professeur Adams fit le tour d'une table et s'assis face à un grand ventilateur. Puis sortant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le front, il s'installa bien à son aise. Après un court silence, il inspecta ces deux énergumènes qui constituaient l'unité 13. Deux excentriques. John et Jane… Enfin John et Jin, car Jane refusait que quiconque l'appelle ainsi. Le professeur Adams s'amusait souvent à mettre Jane à l'épreuve et à chaque fois il se faisait rabattre le clapet… quelque fois cela lui plaisait. Effaçant un sourire narquois sur ce qu'il pourrait sortir comme ânerie, il remarqua une petite anormalité… pensif mais pas plus que ça, il demanda le rapport.

Avant que Jane, qui d'habitude ouvrait la bouche en première, eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, John lui expliqua les faits.

_ Très intéressant John. Fit le professeur Adams.

Ryô sentit soudain qu'ils étaient piégé. Il y avait un hic. Il fit discrètement signe à Kaori de se préparer au pire.

_ Juste une dernière petite chose. Dit le professeur Adams en ôtant soudainement ses pieds de la table et en se penchant plus en avant sur ses bras pour mieux les observer.

_ Comment se fait-il que toi, John, que tu sois soudainement devenu droitier ? Et que toi Jane tu sois si en retrait ?

'Aïe !' Pensèrent Ryô et Kaori à l'unisson.

_ C'est à dire que… Tenta Jane.

Le professeur Adams eut un sourire sadique et tout en dépliant ses bras, appuya de son pied sur un bouton. Au dehors une lumière rouge s'alluma à proximité des quatre soldats au béret noir. Instantanément ils se retrouvèrent derrière John et Jane. Ryô les avaient sentis bouger de leur position avant de les entendre se positionner derrière eux… Ils ne semblaient pas armés.

_ Jane, voyons Jane ! Où est donc passée ta haine envers ce nom si … féminin ?

Jane s'en mordit les lèvres.

_ Saisissez-les ! Ordonna ensuite le professeur Adams avant de sortir tranquillement de sous sa tente.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Un retour au campement mouvementé.

Trois des hommes se ruèrent sur John tandis qu'un seul se fendit sur Jane. Tandis que Ryô en envoya un premier au tapis, Kaori ne faisait qu'esquiver jusqu'à être acculée à la toile de la tente. Trop occupé à observer sa partenaire Ryô fut soudain saisi par derrière. Kaori nota bien vite son problème et tout en esquivant un autre coup, elle se laissa tomber au sol et porta un coup de pied bien placé. Ne vérifiant pas qu'elle avait fini son homme, elle se dirigea vers Ryô qui venait d'essuyer trois coups au visage.

Elle tapota tranquillement sur l'épaule de l'homme qui tenait Ryô. Celui-ci, surpris par ce toucher soudain, relâcha quelque peu son étreinte… C'était suffisant pour Ryô. Il parvint alors à se dégager peu avant un autre coup qui envoya son ex-geôlier au tapis. Ryô profita alors de l'étonnement du frappeur pour l'envoyer rejoindre ses collègues. Une fois le tumulte de la bagarre passé, Ryô et Kaori remarquèrent vite que le professeur Adams avait filé…

_ Kaori… Merci. Dit Ryô en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Celle-ci sourit simplement avant de rajouter.

_ On y va avant que cela ne se complique ?

_ Si ce n'est as trop tard.

Au dehors un bruit de pas de courses se rapprochait.

_ Bon alors en attendant montre-moi ta main gauche.

Râlant tout bas, Ryô leva néanmoins sa main devant Kaori.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air cassé. Dit-elle après une petite séance d'inspection. Mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps de te soigner correctement.

_ Exact. Répondit-il. Bon la mascarade est finie. Inutile de garder ces uniformes puants.

_ Tu as raison. Dit-elle en sortant une énorme massue 'Terreur des dinosaures'.

Machinalement Ryô, tel Mick au bord de mer, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se protégea la tête dès que la massue fit son apparition dans les mains de Kaori. Des murmures s'élevèrent soudain autour d'eux. D'autant plus lorsque Kaori appela son partenaire par son prénom et vice-versa. Affronter et capturer des dinosaures c'était une chose mais devoir immobiliser City Hunter ce n'était pas si évident. D'un pas assuré Ryô et Kaori avancèrent vers la sortie de la tente. Personne n'osa bouger… Personne si ce ne fut un jeune prétentieux qui se croyait plus fort et qui se la joua gros malin.

Bien mal lui pris car il se retrouva sous une massue sans avoir eut le temps de la voir tomber. Celle-ci portait la mention 'spécial crâneur.' Ryô remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soldats par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu voir à leur arrivée. Empoignant soudain le soldat le plus proche de lui, il lui en demanda la raison. Terrorisé le soldat n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une balle vint se loger dans son crâne. D'autres tirs retentirent alors contraignant Kaori et Ryô à une retraite vers un à-pic rocheux… Curieusement leurs poursuivants firent demi-tour.

Plus tranquille, Kaori sortit un bandage d'une de ses poches et à l'aide de deux petits morceaux de bois, elle fit un atèle au poignet gauche de Ryô. Celui-ci cacha mal ses grimaces aux yeux de Kaori.

_ Que fait-on maintenant ? Le questionna-t-elle.

_ Nous n'allons pas traîner ici en tout cas… Je n'aime pas trop ces rochers

_ Tu as raison…. Alors on rentre au campement ? Demande Kaori tandis qu'un frisson lui traversa le dos en inspectant les alentours.

_ J'espère qu'il reste un véhicule de libre. Fit Ryô à côté d'elle tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le camp adverse.

_ Tu as une idée de ce que le professeur Adams veut faire ?

_ Oui et non ! Tout dépend de quoi. Des dinosaures il les a capturés vivant. Il doit bien avoir un but à ce sujet. Quant à nous et Tomoe cela me paraît assez claire.

_ Que fait-on pour les dinosaures capturés ?

_ On s'en occupera avec tout le monde. Sourit narquoisement Ryô avant de l'attraper par la taille et de la cacher assez vite dans les fourrées.

Trois animaux passèrent devant-eux fugacement. Ryô sentit que ses animaux étaient dangereux. C'était des prédateurs nul doute possible à ce sujet. Un animal s'arrêta devant eux. Il se tenait debout sur deux énormes pattes. Une de ses griffes tapota le sol tandis que l'animal huma l'air. Puis il émis une espèce de bruit bizarre et se mit à courir en sens inverse. Ses congénères le suivirent alors rapidement. Ryô sentit Kaori tremblait dans ses bras. Se demandant comment ils avaient réussi à échapper à ces animaux. Soudain une odeur de brûlé lui arriva. Tout en se levant et en aidant Kaori à faire de même, il regarda autour de lui. Une épaisse fumée provenait d'après la zone rocheuse. Les animaux avaient sans doute humaient le danger qui menacé leur « foyer. »

_ Ne restons pas là ! S'exclama Ryô en empoignant fermement Kaori et en se mettant à courir.

De retour au campement du professeur Adams, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde était parti. Le campement était désert. Seul l'appel de détresse des jeunes dinosaures se faisait entendre. En faisant rapidement le tour ils notèrent l'absence de véhicule lourd. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une moto. S'assurant avant toute chose que celle-ci n'était pas piégée, Ryô s'installa au guidon et Kaori pris place derrière lui. Ils quittèrent enfin le campement adverse et retournèrent 'chez eux' du mieux qu'ils le purent.

Arrivés vers l'endroit où la descente avait été assez scabreuse, Ryô et Kaori remarquèrent que les corps de Jane et John avaient disparus. A la recherche d'un chemin pour remonter le plus vite possible, ils sentirent soudain le sol trembler. Il y avait fort heureusement une faille dans la roche à leur portée. Elle était à peine plus haute que Ryô et assez large pour deux personnes. Poussant la moto sans faire de bruit tandis que les vibrations se faisaient plus proche, ils s'y engouffrèrent.

Soudain une plainte lugubre résonna à proximité. Ryô et Kaori étaient plaqués contre la paroi rocheuse, dans la zone d'ombre de celle-ci. Une énorme patte leur obstrua la vue momentanément. Kaori sentit son cœur résonner fortement dans sa poitrine. Bien que poussée par la curiosité, elle préféra ne pas savoir à quelle espèce ce dinosaure appartenait. L'animal se déplaçait lentement humant l'air à la recherche d'une odeur… Et finalement il fut assez loin pour permettre une identification. Il avait un grand corps. Il marchait sur deux pattes et avait deux petites pattes ridicules qui auraient pu être des 'bras'. Il avait une tête assez petite et une large rangée d'incisive. C'était un carnivore. Surtout après analyse de l'odeur qui le poursuivait. Ryô et Kaori se laissèrent glisser sur le sol et récupérèrent de leur frayeur.

_ Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ? Demanda Kaori passez remise pour analyser les données correctement.

_ Sauf erreur c'est au moins un carnivore… Mais après… peut-être un Tyrannosaure.

_ Un Ty… Tyrannosaure ? S'étouffa Kaori

_ Oui… Je crains que nous ne puissions pas sortir maintenant… Du moins en moto.

_ Elle fait trop de bruit n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui… et le tyrannosaure a des bonnes oreilles. [ Note de Ryô : Sauf erreur de l'auteur.]

_ Donc il faut remonter ce que nous avons dévalé !

_ Voilà.

_ Ryô… Avant de remonter si on se reposait un peu ?

_ Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il subitement inquiet.

_ Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Ryô la regarda interloqué.Ca ne faisait pourtant pas trop longtemps qu'ils étaient réveillés. ( Deux heures quand même.) Cependant il est vrai qu'ils avaient filé sans même prendre le temps de manger. De façon machinal il lui tâta le front. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre.

_ Repose-toi un peu partenaire. Lui dit-il en la prenant contre son épaule.

Pendant ce temps, au-dessus de leurs têtes et un peu plus à l'ouest.

_ Ca fait bientôt deux heures qu'ils sont partis. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien se passer ? S'exclama Mick qui commençait à trouver l'attente longue.

_ Ils ne sont sans doute pas à côté. Dit Miki alors à côté de Tomoe.

Celle-ci regardait le tyrannosaure Rex avec une paire de jumelle. Il suivait la direction que les voitures avaient empruntée bien auparavant. Il s'était arrêté en contre-bas un peu plus à l'est. Et tout le monde y compris Tomoe s'était immobilisé, couché à terre. De même dès son approche lointaine. C'est ce qui avait été fait. Ainsi personne n'avait pu remarquer le nuage de poussières soulevé par une moto. Et le cri guttural de l'animal avait caché le bruit de moteur à maintes reprises.

_ Mick arrête de tourner en rond comme une bourrique…

_ Mais tu ne t'imagine pas… La pauvre Kaori coincée seule avec Ryô !

_ Et ? Fit Kazue avec une pointe d'ironie acide.

Soudain l'écho d'un éternuement leur parvint aux oreilles. Il ne parvenait pas de la plaine curieusement mais semblait provenir de sous-terre.

_ Une chose est sure maintenant. Ils ne sont plus vraiment très loin. Rigola Tomoe.

_ Donc patience. Dit Umibozu de sa grosse voix.

Dans la faille, une bonne heure après, Kaori s'étira manquant de peu de mettre son poing dans le visage de Ryô en s'étirant.

_ Bien reposée ?

_ Oui… Merci Ryô.

_ Allez ! On y retourne. Dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

_ Je suis certaine que l'on nous attend avec impatience. Dit-elle ironiquement en se grattant le nez.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : L'offensive du Professeur Adams.

De retour au campement après une remontée périlleuse et plus longue que prévu…

_ KAORI CHAN ! S'exclama Mick en les voyant arriver.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Mick l'avait déjà enserré dans ses bras.

_ Ma pauvre Kaori tu as dû souffrir… Pleurnicha-t-il, calant sa tête dans un endroit bien confortable.

_ MICK ! Crièrent trois voix à l'unisson.

Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de sortir le nez de sa cachette que deux massues et une arme à feu avaient fait leurs apparitions.

_ Je voudrais vous rappeler que… Essaya Tomoe

Un double SBAM et un bang résonnèrent, faisant voler les quelques oiseaux qui venaient de se poser sur les branches proches.

'Trop tard' Pensa Tomoe pour elle-même.

En réponse à la pensée de Tomoe un cri guttural lointain résonna.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Kaori.

_ Le Cri du Tyrannosaurus Rex. Et il n'a pas l'air content. Répondit Tomoe.

Le calme s'installa de nouveau au campement tandis que Tomoe leur demande ce qu'il leur était arrivé, après les avoir examinés des pieds à la tête. (Il est vrai que par rapport à leur départ ils étaient dans un état assez lamentable.)

_ La route est mauvaise. Dit Kaori moqueuse.

_ Alors ? Demanda Tomoe curieuse sur les événements de ce matin. Il était alors 13h.

Ryô résuma les faits rapidement.

_ Mais… Mais… Pourquoi garderait-il ces animaux en captivité ? S'étonna Mick enfin sorti de sous les massues.

_ Cela me paraît clair. Le professeur Adams veut sans doute les emmener au Japon. Fit Tomoe.

_ C'est fort probable connaissant le professeur Adams. Fit Kaori tout bas.

_ Une chose est sure, je pense que ce qu'il cherche à faire cette nuit est de chercher à nous éliminer. De notre côté Kaori et moi nous sommes arrangés pour lui laisser croire que nous avons eu des problèmes avec la moto que nous lui avons empruntée.

_ De cette manière il pensera que nous ne sommes pas au courant de ses intentions.

_ Oui. Surtout qu'il doit savoir où nous trouver. N'est ce pas Shinji !

Celui-ci effaça son sourire en coin devant le regard qu'affichait Ryô.

_ Bon pour le plan voyez avec Umibozu. C'est le spécialiste es pièges. Kaori et moi avons besoin d'un bon casse-croûte.

_ … Et d'un bon bain ! Renchérit-elle en soupirant.

Tout le monde, Ryô le premier la regarda curieusement.

_ Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Fit-elle interrogative… Puis réalisant,

_ Ah ! Mais mais… Qu'allez-vous imaginer…. Tu viens Ryô on va manger. Dit-elle en l'agrippant par le bras tandis que chacun rigola.

Repus, propre et frais, Kaori et Ryô observaient discrètement Shinji attaché à un énorme rocher. Il tentait désespérément de se délier.

_ On en fait quoi de cet énergumène ?

_ On l'enfermera ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit Ryô narquoisement.

Ils allèrent ensuite voir où en étaient les préparatifs. D'après Umibozu le seul bruit possible ne viendra pas des pièges mais des assaillants. Il est à noter que Tomoe avait insisté pour interdire toute utilisation d'explosif. Sur les divers chantiers tout paraissait normal. Une chose était claire. Falcon était maître dans la pose des pièges.

_ Pas mal. Sifflota Ryô observant le décor.

Kaori, elle, fit un pas supplémentaire… Des STOPS fusèrent à vive allure. Surprise mais néanmoins souriante, elle se retourna un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Et bien quoi ? Je l'ai vu le piège. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous oubliez presque tous une chose. C'est l'éléphant qui m'a appris la pose des pièges.

Tout le monde hormis Falcon, alors les bras croisés et rouge écrevisse, se gratta la tête perplexe. Moqueuse, Kaori retourna près de Ryô, manquant de peu de se faire un croche-pied. Pourtant déséquilibrée, elle lui tomba dans les bras sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis.

…

Bien plus tard, une bonne heure après le dîner, Tomoe alors occupée à lire et relire ses notes entendit un bruissement anodin. Elle leva aussitôt la tête de son carnet et eut la surprise de trouver un Ryô face perverse [Ryô : On ne se refait pas] au-dessus d'elle. Du moins bien au-dessus de son décolleté. Alors qu'elle allait crier de surprise, une massue sortit de nul part s'abattit sur Ryô. Dès que Tomoe trouva le lanceur de celle-ci, elle le ( enfin la) remercia d'un signe de main avant de se lever et d'aller ranger ses notes.

_ Bon faisons comme si nous ne savions rien et allons nous coucher. Dit Ryô en s'extirpant de sous la massue.

_ Ryô. Il me semble bien que tout le monde est déjà couché. Fit Kaori le regard vers l'horizon.

_ Ha bon ! Dit-il chagriné. Dans ce cas…

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir, Ryô l'avait déjà fait prisonnier de ses bras musclés… Surprise, elle se retourna vers lui mais lui lança un sourire charmeur.

_ La journée a été longue Ryô… Commença Kaori.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri guttural et bestial de colère résonna dans le lointain. Tous deux se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'horizon scrutant un mouvement quelconque. Mais avec la faible clarté… A pas de loups Tomoe s'était rapproché d'eux.

_ C'est l'appel du Tyrannosaurus Rex. Dit Tomoe brisant le silence et l'instant magique.

_ … C'est une mère qui appelle son enfant. Murmura Kaori en frissonnant.

_ Rentrons ! Dit simplement Ryô.

Kaori approuva d'un hochement de tête. Ryô raccompagna les jeunes femmes à l'entrée de leur tente avant d'aller se coucher.

Bien plus tard, dans la nuit, un cri humain résonna. [ Ryô : Mouais plutôt strient et aigu pour un homme.] Les hommes à l'affût sous leur tente avaient un sourire narquois. Puis les cris se rapprochèrent.

_ Bon a va voir ça de plus près ou on attend encore ? Demande Ryô en faisant quelques étirements.

_ Un peu d'action n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Lui répondit Umibozu de sa voix grave.

_ Tout est réglé alors. Dit Mick en un bâillement prolongé.

_ Presque… Répondit Ryô en indiquant Shinji d'un coup de tête.

_ Je m'en occupe. Dit Curtis avec un grand sérieux.

_ Alors allons-y. Déclara Umibozu en un large sourire.

_ Une dernière chose. Que fait-on des jeunes femmes ? Demanda Mick avec un regard pervers.

_ Elles sont assez grandes pour se débrouiller seules. Répondit Falcon tandis que Ryô était déjà dehors.

Soupirant Mick haussa les épaules et se décida à suivre Ryô et Umibozu.

Il faisait nuit noire. Il y avait bien une demi-lune naissante mais elle n'était pas toujours visible. Les sens en alerte, nos trois compagnons à l'affût d'une autre présence, étaient silencieux. Chose curieuse qui fut vite remarquer, les cris des ennemis semblaient avoir disparu… une tension naquit et l'attente sembla durer une éternité.

Puis ils y eut un cri de détresse, de peur qui leur noua l'estomac… C'était une des jeunes femmes. Pris au dépourvu ils commencèrent à courir tous trois vers le campement. Cependant l'intuition de Ryô le stoppa net dans son élan…

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Umibozu s'arrêtant à son tour alors imité par Mick.

_ Un pressentiment. Je reste ici. Je crois juste que l'une d'entre elles a dû faire un cauchemar… tout simplement. Dit-il faisant tomber Mick à la renverse.

_ Tout simplement ! Ironisa celui-ci en se relevant.

_ Oui… si tu veux en être sur va donc voir.

Mick grimaça… N'ayant cependant pas eu la même sensation que Ryô il retourna au campement.

_ Et toi l'éléphant ?

_ Nous nous sommes précipités trop vite… Pour preuve le joli petit bruit que vient de faire le piège spécial Kaori.

_ Le piège spécial Kaori ? Demanda Ryô intrigué. :||-

_ Heu oui. Fit Umibozu en rougissant. C'est elle qui en a eu l'idée… Moi je l'ai juste créé en réel.

Ryô le regarda les yeux hors des trous. °(-

_ Il y a donc soit des Kompetos soit des massues.

_ Un peu des deux. Sourit Umibozu amusé.

°(- ' je les plains'

_ Restons là et attendons alors.

_ Oui.

…Au campement Mick se précipita sous la tente de la gente féminine. Kaori et Miki se tournèrent vers lui. L'une avec son arme à feu et l'autre avec une lourde massue. Kazue et Tomoe étaient à côté de Mitsuko terrorisée.

_ Doucement Mesdemoiselles. Dit Mick en battant les mains devant lui.

_ Mick ? Fit Kaori en faisant disparaître sa massue ?

_ Que fais-tu là ? Demande Miki en baissant son arme.

_ C'est à dire que… nous avons entendu crier et…

_ Et tu es venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Dit Kazue en souriant.

_ Voilà et…

Mick s'arrêta de parler et fit baisser la lumière dans la tente. Miki et Kaori étaient aux aguets. Il y avait du mouvement dehors.

…

De l'autre côté Ryô et Umibozu remarquèrent que les cris de terreur et de douleurs étaient étrangement les mêmes mais que pourtant un petit groupe d'hommes se rapprochait inexorablement.

_ On charge ? Ironisa Ryô.

_ On charge ! Affirma Umibozu en un large sourire.

Ryô et Umibozu sortirent de leur cachettes et ouvrirent les hostilités à mains nues. Les attaquants ennemis se reçurent une volée de coups sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ou de voir ce qu'il se passait. Certains, cependant plus vifs que les autres, eurent le temps de tenter de réagir permettant à leurs camarades de continuer leur avancée vers le campement. Ryô et Umibozu remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Le bruit de coups de feux fit écho à leurs pensées. Sans se concerter, ils retournèrent en grande hâte au campement.

…

Sur place il régnait une confusion certaine. Les hommes de mains de Tomoe se défendaient plutôt bien. Elle-même était protégée par Kaori et Miki. Kazue et Mitsuko se trouvant aussi derrière elles. Dès qu'une personne s'approchait trop près elle se recevait un coup de massue. Quant à « l'amerloc » et Curtis ils faisant pleuvoir des coups de poings agressifs.

Les assaillant pourtant en sur nombre, en comptant les K-O, n'abandonnèrent pas leur attaque… Après une lutte acharnée où la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir des deux côtés, et tandis que le soleil se levait, les assaillants se rendirent finalement. Cependant la terre se mit à vibrer de plus en plus vite. Il y eut un bruit de feuillage suivit de celui provoqué par des branches qui se cassent…Tomoe lança un regard de terreur à Ryô… c'était très mauvais signe… Puis il y eut, trop proche, le cri guttural et puissant du Tyrannosaurus Rex dont la gueule proéminente émana entre les branches de la lisière de la forêt à 200 mètres du campement.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : Une mère et un père en colère.

Ce fut l'affolement quasi général. Tomoe avait beau crier de ne surtout pas bouger, personne ne semblait l'entendre ou du moins l'écouter. (vu que plusieurs théories ont été évoqués quant à la vision du Tyranosaurus Rex, j'ai pris le soin de choisir celle du film Jurrasic Park… je ne sais pas si c'est un bon choix mais voilà :op ) Le Tyrannosaure rugit de plus belle et se mit à courir vers les hommes paniqués. Ryô tremblait bien malgré lui. Pétrifié devant la charge de l'animal. Umibozu sortit son bazooka et tira une roquette à gauche de la gueule de l'animal. Celui-ci tourna alors la tête et claqua la mâchoire en tentant d'attraper l'obus. Sans succès. Cependant l'explosion qui s'en suivit eut pour effet de faire rugir le Tyrannosaure Rex de plus belle et de le lancer à la poursuite d'une proie inexistante.

Les hommes de mains du professeur Adams en profitèrent pour s'enfuir à vive allure tandis que l'équipe de Tomoe se regroupa autour d'elle.

_ Je pense que nous ferions mieux de déplacer le campement. Suggéra-t-elle mi gênée, mi-ironique.

_ Mais tout d'abord est ce que tout le monde est là ? vous allez bien ?

Il y eut une série de présents et oui qui soulagea grandement Tomoe. D'après le schéma qu'elle avait eut de l'île, le Tyrannosaure, enfin Maman Rex, n'avait rien à faire dans les parages. Ce qui voulait dire que son territoire avait été modifié. Mais pourquoi, par qui ? Comment ?

Malgré ces nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait, Tomoe donna les consignes pour déplacer le campement assez rapidement. Puis elle ordonna à son équipe de retourner au navire pour y être plus en sécurité. Seul Curtis et Mitsuko refusèrent d'obéir. Quant à Shinji il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester avec eux. Pendant l'inspection des alentours, pour vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié, Kaori entendit un faible râle. Interloquée mais néanmoins prudente, elle s'approcha de la source du bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant, dans une cage, un très jeune tyrannosaure allongé sur le flanc.

_ RYÔ, TOMOE ! Appela-t-elle sans trop hausser le ton.

Ceux-ci accoururent aussitôt et furent tout autant frappés de stupeur.

_ Je vois. Fit simplement Ryô en observant le reptile.

_ C'est cela que la Tyrannosaure cherchait. Fit Tomoe en se baissant près de lui.

_ Que fait-on de lui ? Demanda Kaori.

_ On ne peut pas l'aider. C'est trop dangereux. Déclara Ryô gravement.

_ On ne peut pas l'abandonner ici non plus. Répliqua Tomoe.

Ryô échangea un regard avec Kaori. Elle savait aussi bien que lui que c'était dangereux mais elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser tomber ce jeune Rex.. [Ryô : bon d'accord c'est tout mignon quand c'est petit mais bon ] Le jeune Tyrannosaure, se sentant soudainement observé tenta de se relever… En vain…

_ Il est blessé ! S'exclama Kaori.

_ …Houlà vous deux je vous arrête. D'abord nous n'avons pas le matériel et la formation adéquate et deuxièmement il est hors de question que nous transportions cet animal jusqu'à notre nouvel emplacement…

…Peu après…

'Ha les femmes !' Songea Ryô les bras croisés, la tête basse et assis en tailleur tandis qu'un corbeau voletait de gauche à droite et que derrière lui une plainte animal se faisait entendre.

Le petit Rex était bien réveillé.

_ Dépêchez-vous une peu. Dit Ryô brusquement. Je n'ai pas envie que sa mère rapplique ici à la charge.

Au même moment le cri de la femelle retentit comme en réponse à l'avis de Ryô.

_ Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître alarmiste mais là… MAGNEZ-VOUS LE TRAIN !

_ Si personne ne bouge sa mère ne devrait même pas nous voir. Son acuité visuelle est basée sur le mouvement.

_ Donc vous croyez que l'on va rester ici assis les bras croisés ? Demanda Ryô ironique.

_ Oui ! Répondit Tomoe du tac au tac.

Une fois les soins prodigués et tandis que les vibrations du sol se rapprochaient avec Maman Rex, il fut décidé de délier le petit Rex et de le déposer à terre. Le hic étant bien évidemment que maman Rex arriva à ce moment précis. Ryô était alors debout derrière Tomoe et Kaori encore accroupies. Dans le camping car derrière eux se trouvaient leurs amis silencieux. Le tyrannosaure poussa un cri qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un second animal…

_ C'est… c'est… c'est un couple. Fit Tomoe étonnée et à moitié tétanisée.

Le petit Rex qui s'était relevé glapît en sentant la présence de ses parents. Il se mit à sautiller plus ou moins difficilement vers ses parents. Ceux-ci se firent soudain plus calmes et le reniflèrent à son approche.

Ryô, Tomoe et Kaori n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un poil et virent avec 'joie' que la famille repartait tranquillement. Un silence de plomb s'installa alors tandis que Tome et Kaori se relevèrent. Soudain un fort éternuement, en provenance de la caravane les firent sursauter. Soupirant et riant nerveusement, ils tournèrent le dos au chemin emprunté par les animaux et avancèrent vers le camping-car. C'est alors que le sol se mit à vibrer intensément… Les Tyrannosaures chargeaient !

Redoublant de vitesse ils entrèrent en trombe dans le camping-car tandis que le cri des animaux retentit une nouvelle fois. A la recherche d'une échappatoire, Ryô nota que la fenêtre de derrière donnait directement sur la forêt. Alors qu'il ouvrit celle-ci, un coup soudain fit trembler le véhicule tandis que tout le monde se cramponna.

_ Dépêchez-vous ! Dépêchez-vous Dit Ryô en leur faisant signe tandis qu'à l'autre fenêtre apparu la tête du Tyranosaurus Rex.

Ce dernier rugit de plus belle et donna un cop si puissant qu'il fit voler en éclat la fenêtre où il était apparu. Dans le camping-car des cris de surprise ou de peur fusèrent. Mitsuko, Curtis et Tomoe furent les premiers à sortir et à se cacher dans les bois. Tandis que Kazue, Mick, Umibozu, et donc Shinji, furent sortis à leur tour le camping-car fut soudain renversé. Ce qui était en hauteur tomba sur la tête des derniers occupants qui n'eurent pas le temps de se demander quoi car de nouveau les Tyrannosaures leur firent faire un tonneau. Horrifiée, Kaori compris où les animaux voulaient en arriver…. Le rebord de la falaise donnant sur la plaine était maintenant tout proche.

_ Ryô, Miki, la chute risque d'être dure. Dit-elle leur faisant comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer.

Soudain une explosion retentit au dehors. Et le camping car cessa de tournoyer sur lui-même…. A un mètre du rebord. La fenêtre de sortie était mal placée mais praticable. Dangereuse mais faisable. Vacillants et déséquilibrés chacun s'y approcha tandis qu'une deuxième explosion se fit entendre. Nul doute que Falcon faisait diversion. Aidée de Ryô et Kaori, Miki se faufila vers la fenêtre et sortie à son tour et courut se mettre à couvert. Tandis que Kaori mettait la tête dehors, un des animaux se tourna vers elle.

_ R…Ryô. Dit-elle de façon assez calme.

_ Oui ?

_ Lâche-moi ! Dit-elle bougeant ses jambes.

_ Mais tu vas tomber !

_ Ryô… C'EST UN ORDRE ! Cria-t-elle tandis que la tête du Ty-Rex se rapprochait de façon alarmante.

Leurs amis dans la forêt regardaient la scène, témoins impuissants de la situation. Sentant alors le danger, Ryô la lâcha pour mieux la rattraper tandis que le bout du museau du Rex percuta l'issue de secours.

_ C'était moins une. Dit-elle en soufflant.

Le Rex recommença alors son manège et fut bien vite aidé par sa comparse. Ryô tomba en arrière subitement, sa tête percuta le rebord du seul meuble présent et Kaori lu tomba dessus. Soudain le camping-car s'inclina verticalement. Assommé, Ryô glissa en contrebas. Kaori se mit à sa suite. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la hauteur vers la plaine… Et une petite plate-forme rocheuse un peu moins en contrebas qui pourrait peut-être leur sauver la vie.

_ Ryô ! Cria-t-elle espérant le réveiller…

Sans succès….. Se rapprochant de lui, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira vers la fenêtre latérale qui donnait et sur la plaine et sur la paroi rocheuse. Elle sentit le camping-car glisser inexorablement. La plateforme rocheuse se faisait alors plus proche. Parvenant à faire glisser les jambes de Ryô au travers de la fenêtre, elle le fit glisser rapidement. Et le lâcha espérant ne pas se tromper d'inclinaison. Ryô tomba vite sur la petite corniche et le choc sur la surface plate et froide le réveilla. Le voyant bouger Kaori esquissa un sourire. Mais celui-ci disparu aussitôt tandis qu'un violent coup fit basculer le véhicule plus en avant. Déséquilibrée, Kaori tomba en avant, se cognant la tête au rebord de la fenêtre avant de passer à travers du fait de la secousse suivante. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la corniche, son corps heurtant durement la roche. Le camping-car fil derrière elle. Elle se plaqua désespérément contre la roche espérant ne pas être happée par le courant d'air créé. Le cri guttural du Ty-Rex mâle et les vibrations décroissantes lui firent comprendre que ceux-ci partaient. Elle tenta de se hisser, en vain. Soudain sa main droite lâcha sa prise, tandis que le fracas de l'atterrissage du véhicule se fit entendre. Sa main gauche, bien moins assurée, commençait à glisser inexorablement. Puis elle fut saisie et hissée vers le haut avec force.

_ Ryô. Dit-elle en un sanglot nerveux.

_ Chh. Je suis là… Merci Kao-chan. Dit-il en lui donnant un tendre baiser sur le front.

Kaori rougissante, se réfugia au creux de ses bras.

_ Dites donc vous deux ! Si on vous gêne faut le dire. Fit Mick ironique bien au-dessus d'eux.

_ A la place de dire des sornettes trouve donc un moyen de nous remonter. Tout le monde va bien sinon. ?

_ Oui tout le monde et vous ?

'merci' pensa-t-il en se massant la main gauche.

_ Oui si ce n'est quelques bosses et quelques égratignures. !

Quelques instants plus tard. Ryô et Kaori retrouvèrent la terre ferme. Ce fut en un silence lourd qu'ils rejoignirent ce qui restait du campement. Seule une tente semblait avoir été miraculeusement épargnée. Il se trouvait sous celle-ci des vivres emballés sous vide, quelques trousses de survie et de premiers secours, ainsi que quelques munitions. Ils firent un tour de ce qui restait du campement saccagé sous les pattes des Tyrannosaures Rex et récupérèrent ainsi quelques vêtements.


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Ravage au camp ennemi !

_ Bon au moins nous sommes vivants ! Ironisa Tomoe.

Personne ne répondit.

_ Tomoe. De deux choses, l'une. D'abord nous mettons un terme aux pratiques du professeur Adams et ensuite nous quittons cette île. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Demanda Ryô visiblement irrité.

_ B…Bien. Balbutia-t-elle. Cependant frustrée de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

Néanmoins elle s'avoua aussi qu'il ne fallait pas profiter de cette chance plus longtemps.

De nouveau le cri des Tyrannosaures résonna, mais…. Plus lointain. Machinalement chacun tourna la tête vers la source du cri. Le spectacle avait lieu dans la plaine. Les tyrannosaures couraient après l'équipe en fuite du professeur Adams. Les plus chanceux d'entre eux eurent le temps de grimper dans les véhicules… Les autres…

_ Venez. Dit Ryô. La route est assez longue.

Soudain le talkie-walkie grésilla. Ryô porta la main à sa ceinture pensant le trouver là…. Cependant…

_ Quelqu'un a vu le talkie-walkie ?

Personne ne répondit et tout le monde le chercha tandis qu'ils écoutaient l'interlocuteur de Ryô.

_ Monsieur Saeba ! Vous êtes un adversaire de taille. Mais je crains pour vous que votre voyage s'arrête définitivement sur cette île.

_ Professeur Adams. Murmura Kaori tremblante malgré-elle.

_ Voyez-vous, je me suis personnellement assuré que vous ne puissiez pas avoir de moyen de retour possible.

Il y eut une explosion qui se fit alors entendre.

_ Que faites-vous ? Ce n'était pas dans nos accords…..

S'en suivit un cri de douleur atroce. Tomoe se mit les mains sur la bouche horrifiée. … Cette voix… C'était celle du capitaine du navire.

_ Finalement vous n'auriez jamais dû accepter ce boulot City Hun…

CRASHHHH ! fit le Talkie-walkie lorsqu'Umibozu lui marcha dessus nonchalamment..

_ Bon dépêchons-nous. One ne s'attaque pas à city Hunter impunément.

C'est ainsi que l'équipe de Tomoe, du moins ce qu'il en restait, guidé par city hunter, s'aventura en zone hostile.

En bas de la longue descente ils eurent la 'chance ' de trouver des véhicules. Certes accidentées mais encore en état de marche. Ryô arrêta soudainement le groupe avant d'aller voir de plus près les véhicules de plus près. Umibozu sortit son arme. Il y avait une odeur désagréable. Il y eut soudain une espèce de gazouillement. Tomoe interpella Ryô en un chuchotement.

_ Je crois que le mieux pour nous serait que nous nous mettions à l'abri avant l'arrivée de la créature.

Ryô fit alors un simple signe de main et tout le monde suivit l'idée. C'est alors que le gazouillement se répéta, néanmoins plus proche. Un dinosaure vert avec une crête passa tranquillement en dodelinant de la tête… du moins au début… il s'arrêta subitement et huma l'air.

_ Dilophosaure. Murmura Tomoe pour elle-même.

_ Il n'a pas l'air méchant. Fit Shinji sans chercher à couvrir sa voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Le Dilophosaure se raidit et tourna sa tête vers eux, sans pour autant les repérer. Il fit d'abord un pas, puis deux et un troisième avant de s'arrêter saisi soudainement d'une sorte de panique. Sans en savoir plus il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit à toute jambes. Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée, chacun se releva.

_ Quel genre d'espèce est le Dilophosaure ? Demanda Ryô.

_ Le Dilophosaurus appartient au groupe des théropodes. C'est un jeune que nous venons de voir. Une fois adulte il peut mesurer jusqu'à six mètres. Il crache un venin qui (peut) paralyse(r) sa proie. Ce qui m'étonne par contre c'est qu'il soit seul. C'est le genre d'animal qui aime rester en groupe. Sauf pour chasser.

_ Donc nous l'avons échappé belle. Fit remarquer Mitsuko.

_ Oui… Par contre je voudrais bien savoir une chose. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu le faire fuir ainsi. ?

_ C'est vous la spécialiste Tomoe. Lui fit remarquer Mick.

_ Umibozu. Tu viens qu'on retourne ces carcasses histoire de voir s'il y en a en état de rouler. Dit Ryô.

En deux temps trois mouvements ils retournèrent les trois véhicules et après une inspection rapide il s'avéra que deux d'entre eux pouvaient encore rouler. Se répartissant en deux groupes ils se mirent en route vers le campement du professeur Adams. Bien après, tapis dans les fourrées, Ryô et compagnie observaient le campement ennemi. Celui-ci semblait vide. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose, quelqu'un. Les dinosaures captifs étaient encore là.

_ Que fait-on ? Demanda Tomoe.

_ Pour le moment rien. J'ai l'intime conviction que nous sommes attendus. Restons là calmement et … Patientons le temps qu'il faudra. Répondit Ryô calmement.

_ Je ne sais pas si nous allons pouvoir rester ci assez longtemps. Rétorqua Umibozu.

_ Qu'est ce qui… Commença Miki en sentant le sol vibrer.

_ Avant de tous vous affoler, je voudrais vous rappeler que si c'est bien un tyrannosaure qui approche… NE BOUGEZ SURTOUT PAS ! S'exclama Tomoe en haussant la voix involontairement.

Le cri qui s'ensuivit fut assez chaotique. Ce n'était pas un animal égaré, mais bien plusieurs. Tricératops, Allosaurus, Brontosaure, Galliminus, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Stégosaurus… Ils chargeaient… Les dinosaures attaquaient le campement du professeur Adams avec furie. Piétinant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leurs chemins. Tomoe eut la bonne idée de faire grimper nos amis dans les arbres. Les hommes du professeur Adams paniquèrent et se mirent à courir en tout sens. Les dinosaures captifs appelaient les leurs. Et bien qu'ils heurtent violemment les barreaux de leur cages, ceux-ci ne cédaient pas. Seuls des déformations apparurent.

_ Allons les aider. Souffla Kaori en pensant aux animaux.

Ryô et Umibozu approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

_ Mais où allez-vous ? Demanda Mick qui n'avait pas fait attention à la conversation.

Aucune réponse.

_ Revenez ! C'est de la folie. Fit Tomoe apeurée.

Mais Kaori, Umibozu et Ryô étaient déjà hors de portée de voix. Ils arrivèrent à côté des cages évitant de justesse les coups de queues et les charges violentes. A coup de pinces récupérées sur le tas, et de balles, ils firent sauter les verrous des cages… Les plus jeunes, une fois dehors, appelèrent leurs parents. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas appeler plus de deux fois. De loin Tomoe parvint à comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

_ Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Fit Mick ironique.

_ C'est vrai… Ils sont incorrigibles. Fit remarquer Miki.

_ Silence maintenant. Glissa Kazue. Les dinosaures reviennent par là.

_ Je dirai même plus ne descendons pas de nos arbres. Dit Tomoe dont la voix cachée mal sa tension nerveuse.

Le sol et les branches furent secoués de vibrations intense. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Puis le silence reparut soudainement. Mick, Miki, Tomoe, Mitsuko, Kazue, Curtis et Shinji descendirent de leur perchoir. Au campement dévasté, quelques soldats encore présents faisaient le tour à la recherche de matériel en état. L'un d'entre eux, plus scientifique que les autres, se retrouva nez à nez avec notre petit trio.

_ … Je… Je crois que nous vous devons des remerciements. Fit-il semi apeuré.

_ ? Firent perplexe Ryô, Kaori et Umibozu.

_ Le comportement de dinosaures… Vous aviez remarqué que les adultes étaient là pour les petits n'est ce pas ? Bien que je travaille pour lui, j'étais plutôt contre les agissements du professeur. Donc je vous remercie d'avoir libéré les dinosaures.

_ Vous n'auriez pas pu le faire par curiosité ! Demanda Kaori suspicieuse les bras croisés.

Le scientifique soupira et baissa la tête visiblement gêné.

_ Le professeur Adams me fait pression avec ma petite fille !

_ Je… désolée. Soupira Kaori à son tour gênée.

_ Ce n'est rien vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Dit le scientifique en souriant.

C'est à ce moment là que le reste de nos compagnons, accompagné du méchant Shinji, arrivèrent.

_ Professeur Johns ! S'exclama Tomoe surprise.

_ Tomoe ! Heureux de vous voir saine et sauve. Fit le scientifique visiblement ravi avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Hum Hum ! Toussota Curtis.

_ Curtis ! Comment diable Tomoe a-t-elle réussi à vous convaincre devenir ici ?

_ … Les plantes…

_ Dites moi professeur Johns. Fit la voix de Ryô. Avez-vous un peu d'autorité sur les soldats ?

_ Peut-être plus actuellement qu'auparavant ! Soupira-t-il.

_ Et bien tentez le coup et réorganisez les survivants. D'après ce que nous venons de voir votre matériel de communication est fichu. Et au plus vite nous trouvons un moyen de travailler ensemble pour quitter cette île, au mieux nous sauverons des vies. Dit-il à moitié rieur, à moitié sérieux.

_ Et pour le professeur Adams ?

_ Je m'en occupe personnellement. Le coupa Ryô gravement.

_ Un conseil ! Evitez la zone rocheuse près de sa tente… Il y a des Vélociraptors. !

_ Vélociquoi ? S'étonna Ryô.

_ Vélociraptor. Répéta Tomoe secouait de frissons. Ce sont des prédateurs redoutables. Ils vous font croire que vous êtes le chasseur. Mais à ce moment là vous êtes déjà la proie. Les vélociraptors chassent en groupe et préfèrent généralement chasser dans les zones où ils peuvent se camoufler. Il est plus rare de les trouver dans des zones rocheuses.

_ Quand nous sommes venus avec Kaori hier nous nous sommes réfugiés dans cette zone… Non ! Nous y avons été poussés. Personne ne nous a suivis. Vous le saviez déjà ?

_ Oui !

'Etait ce ces créatures ?' se demanda-t-il perplexe.

_ Bon. Dépêchez-vous de réunir les survivants. Je m'occupe du professeur !

_ Je t'accompagne. Dit Kaori d'une voix ferme.

Ryô la regarda, voulut refuser, mais lu toute la détermination de sa partenaire dans son regard. Il se frotta la tête l'air pensif.

_ Bien ! Professeur Johns, avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où nous pouvons le trouver ?

_ Oui. Il est toujours dans sa tente.

_ Merci. Répondit Ryô avant d'empoigner Kaori par la main et de s'y diriger.

…

Sitôt après le départ de Ryô et Kaori, le professeur Johns partit de son côté.

_ Et nous ? Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Mick les bras croisés légèrement boudeur d'être mis de côté.

_ On attend ! Répondit Umibozu de sa voix grave.

Râlant, Mick se laissa choir sur le sol. Souriante, Kazue se plaça à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule lui faisant alors retrouver le sourire.

Tandis que le professeur Johns expliquait la situation à chaque homme qu'il voyait et que chacun semblait accepter, Ryô et Kaori arrivèrent à proximité de la tente du professeur Adams. Il n'y avait aucun bruit si ce n'était le frémissement des feuilles dans les arbres.

_ On y va ? Demanda Kaori en faisant un pas.

_ Non… attends. Dit Ryô en l'arrêtant. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Kaori le regarda interloquée même si elle savait pertinemment que Ryô ne se trompait jamais avec son intuition. [ Ryô : Oui ça c'est tout moi]. Il y eut une sorte de sifflement auquel Ryô réagit immédiatement en poussant Kaori à terre. Un éclat brillant passa au dessus d'eux en sifflant et se ficha dans l'arbre derrière eux. C'était une fléchette.

_ D'où est ce que ça vient ? Demanda Kaori en observant la fléchette où un écoulement discret se voyait.

_ De chez le professeur !

_ Comment fait-on pour l'approcher ?

_ On fonce ?

_ Tu crois que c'est la bonne solution ?

_ Heu… [Ryô : pas vraiment mais rester planter sur place n'était pas mieux ! ]

_ On zigzag en même temps comme ça le tireur ne saura plus où donner de la tête ? Dit Kaori narquoise. [Ryô : Bien pensé Kaori.]

_ C'est une idée ! Répondit Ryô en souriant.

_ Let's Rock Baby ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite en se redressant suivit de près par Kaori. [Ryô : Dites l'auteur nous ne sommes pas dans Devil May cry alors cette réplique à Dante :||-. K2 : Ca sonnait pourtant bien. :op]

Ils n'étaient certes pas loin et d'autres fléchettes furent tirés, en vain. Arrivés à la tente, Ryô ,le premier, attrapa l'arme du tireur. Kaori, la deuxième, l'assomma d'un coup de massue. Il ne restait alors que le professeur qui les regardait narquoisement.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Le contrat !

_ Vous êtes de retour ! … Et cette fois qu'allez-vous faire ?

_ Ce par quoi j'aurai dû commencer. Répondit Ryô gravement en le visant de son arme.

_ Croyez vous que cela vous sortira d'ici ?

_ Non ! Mais ça soulagera le monde de votre présence.

Le professeur Adams ne semblait guère croire Ryô et se mit à rire diaboliquement. Bien que Ryô le tienne toujours en joue, il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

_ A votre avis City Hunter, ai-je déjà joué ma dernière carte ?

Perplexe, Kaori fit rapidement le tour de la tente d'un coup d'œil, n'omettant aucun endroit. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un filet juste au-dessus d'eux. A peine eut-elle le temps d'en avertir Ryô que le professeur Adams déclencha le piège… Ryô et Kaori l'évitèrent avec souplesse en se jetant chacun d'un côté. Le professeur profita de l'occasion pour récupérer une arme et viser la meilleure cible à ses yeux… A peine debout celle-ci se figea en entendant le déclic du chien. Kaori, car c'était elle, regarda le professeur sans sourciller. En effet le professeur venait de faire la terrible erreur de perdre de vue Ryô. Ce n'est qu'en sentant le contact glacial du canon dans sa nuque que le professeur réalisa son erreur. Il fit alors disparaître le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres. Méprisant, il jeta son arme au loin et se laissa tomber sur le sol vaincu… Ryô sentait toujours le coup fourré. L'abandon si subit n'était pas le genre du professeur Adams. Même si sa colère était grande Ryô opta pour le laisser en vie. Rangeant alors son arme Ryô regarda Kaori en souriant.

Néanmoins, le professeur encore à l'affut, se releva sèchement et faisant rapidement demi-tour donna un coup de poing subit à Ryô qui, pris au dépourvu, tomba en arrière. Puis le professeur se tourna vers Kaori sadiquement. Kaori ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître mais fit machinalement un pas en arrière.

_ A nous deux mademoiselle ! Fit-il en un sourire nerveux.

_ Qui… Qui vous dit que vous pouvez vous approcher plus près ? Demanda-t-elle un œil sur un Ryô plus que furieux.

Le professeur surpris par cette phrase s'arrêta net. Puis il sentit monter en lui un frisson glacial. Il ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment que Ryô s'était relevé. Mais ses yeux voulaient voir derrière lui, aussi n'aperçut-il pas le poing de Kaori avant que celui-ci n'atteigne son visage et ne l'envoi directement dans les bras de Ryô qui lui en décocha un second. Il tomba à terre sonné.

_ Bien joué partenaire. Lui dit Ryô un peu plus calme.

_ Que fait-on de lui ? Demanda Kaori en se secouant son poignet droit.

_ Je ne sais pas trop... Mais à mon avis ses petits soldats vont lui passer un sacré savon.

A terre, le professeur Adams avait sournoisement attrapé un objet contondant. Ryô qui en avait plus qu'assez de ces clowneries, l'attrapa par le col et le souleva fortement le lui faisant lâcher. Là le professeur abdiqua pour de bon. Ceci-dit il lança un regard mauvais à Kaori. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle et n'avait pas dit son dernier mot à City Hunter.

_ Professeur je vous ai à l'œil alors tenez vous à carreaux si vous ne voulez pas servir de nourriture à ces créatures. Lui murmura Ryô gravement.

Puis il le fit avancer en lui tenant les mains dans le dos que Kaori lia solidement. Ensuite ils rejoignirent le centre du campement où s'était réuni les 'survivants' du carnage autour du professeur Johns. Le groupe de Tomoe les avait rejoints peu auparavant et le professeur Johns était intervenu pour éviter les bagarres. En voyant arriver Kaori, et Ryô qui poussait le professeur Adams, tout le monde se leva et un brouhaha se fit entendre. Ryô poussa le professeur vers le centre d'un cercle qui s'était alors formé. Au vu des visages qui le cernait, le professeur Adams savait que jouer la carte du faible être manipulé par son aveuglement était alors son meilleur atout pour s'excuser. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Car en réalité, si Ryô n'était pas intervenu après quelques coups et quelques paroles houleuses il aurait certainement fini sa carrière sur cette île.

Après une explication sommaire [Ryô : sommaire, sommaire… Elle a duré toute la nuit oui !] de la situation, il fut opté d'aller trouver un moyen de communication quelconque. Eux n'en avait pas, le bateau avait été détruit, et le professeur Adams devait envoyer un signal sonore pour que l'on vienne les récupérer…. Le contrat conclut était simple. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux, personne n'essaierai de 'tuer' personne. Tomoe avait parlé du vieux phare qu'ils avaient vu à lors arrivée. Mais vu l'état actuel de la situation, tout le monde avait perdu son sens de l'orientation… Enfin presque tous. Il fallait certes retourner vers les hauteurs pour mieux se rendre compte de la direction à prendre mais là… il aurait fallut retourner vers la plateforme rocheuse où Kaori avait aperçut les traces des compsognathus. Il fut accordé au professeur Adams de circuler plus librement, sous la condition sine qua non de ne parler à personne. Cela va sans dire qu'il resterait sous surveillance à chaque instant.

L'ennui résidait en un point. Là ils n'étaient pas loin à vol d'oiseaux mais à pieds il aurait fallut remonter et le seul accès connut était assez loin. Surtout qu'il n'y avait plus de véhicules en état de fonctionner… °(-

Le professeur Johns alla trouver Tomoe pour lui faire part d'un chemin moins lointain. Risqué dès le départ mais à peu près sur par la suite. Devenue plus sage par suite de l'attaque des Tyrannosaures Rex, Tomoe lui répondit d'emblée qu'au final tout était dangereux sur cette île. Ryô sourit discrètement en l'entendant parler de la sorte.

_ Et où est ce raccourci ? Demanda Ryô narquoisement.

_ Là est le problème ! Il débute dans la zone rocheuse. Répondit le professeur Johns la tête basse.

_ Qu… quoi ! Vous vouliez nous faire passer au travers de l'habitation des vélociraptors ? S'étonna Tomoe.

_ Non non… pas intégralement. En fait presque pas. Le chemin commence à peine 3 mètres à droite au début de la zone rocheuse… Et nous avons remarqué que les vélociraptors n'attaquent pas les hommes lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas se cacher.

_ Il faudra quand même surveiller la zone on ne sait jamais. Dit Ryô.

A l'horizon se profilait alors le levé du jour.

_ Que chacun prenne le strict minimum, je veux vous voir prêt à partir dans dix minutes maximum. La zone est devenue dangereuse. Rester ici c'est nous offrir en repas à ces créatures. Ordonna le professeur Johns.

_ Je croyais qu'ils ne mangeaient que des végétales ! Fit une voix.

_ Non ! Il y a des carnivores. Comme le Tyrannosaurus Rex, les Vélociraptors ou encore le Dilophosaure qui a aveuglé votre camarade !

_ Laissa la derrière, elle va nous ralentir. Siffla une autre voix.

_ Il a raison. En fit une troisième.

_ Je serais ses yeux ! Lança Falcon gravement les faisant alors taire.

_ Venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas. Lui murmura Miki tendrement.

Il rougit instantanément faisant rire ou sourire bien des gens autour de lui. Tout le monde fut rapidement prêt et la troupe s'engagea alors vers la zone rocheuse en un silence 'religieux' guidé par le professeur Johns. Rien ni personne ne gêna leur ascension. Celle-ci dura une bonne partie de la matinée. Et la seule pause qu'il y eut fut … Au sommet. Il y avait bien des râles mais les râlements tombèrent dans le vide.

La pause fut la bienvenue pour tous. Une bouffée de fraîcheur, voilà ce qu'elle représentait. Ce fut un arrêt calme et silencieux ou seul s'entendait le bruissement des emballages repas et le piaillement des oiseaux. Un vent agréable soufflait tandis que le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Le ciel prenait inexorablement un aspect des plus douteux mais personne n'aurait rien pu dire ou voir… Excepté Shinji. Rappelons quand même qu'il a quelques notions de météorologie, ce n'est pas qu'un simple tueur. Il regardait cette valse incessante entre nuages et soleil. Pour lui la couleur du ciel et le vent annonçaient un très mauvais temps.

Tomoe inspectait l'horizon qui s'offrait à eux. En face d'elle, elle nota la présence de la plate forme rocheuse visée. Faisant alors un plus vaste tour d'horizon elle nota le vieux phare. Qui était cependant vers l'ouest. Une zone plus dangereuse encore….. Avant de pouvoir parvenir à ce phare, il y avait une sorte de plaine à traverser, puis une forêt et ensuite ce n'était pas très nette…


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : Attention aux hautes herbes !

Sitôt les repas finis et les emballages soigneusement ramassés et emballés sous vide, le petit groupe se remit en marche. La route était encore longue.

Chemin faisant calmement dans une forêt clairsemé, le professeur Johns s'approcha de Tomoe. (Après une bonne demi-heure au calme dira-t-on)

_ Tomoe ! Je tiens à vous préciser que ce chemin passe non loin de votre premier campement et.

_ N'en rajoutez pas. Fit Ryô gravement.

Le professeur Johns se tu un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle.

_ Monsieur Saeba c'est bien cela ? Je…

_ Chut ! L'interrompit de nouveau Ryô en le stoppant d'un bras faisant aussitôt arrêter le groupe par la même occasion.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui murmura Tomoe perplexe.

_ On nous observe et ce n'est pas du tout amical.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut être ? Demanda le professeur Johns intrigué.

_ Comment voul…

Un rugissement terrible fit frémir les feuilles des arbres. Ce Cri… Ce n'était absolument pas celui du Rex. Le calme fit place à la panique et tout le monde sans exception se mit à courir. Leur course les mena hors de la forêt, bien en dessous de la plate-forme rocheuse qu'ils visaient. Tomoe passa en revue la liste des dinosaures de l'île que la compagnie In-Gen lui avait fournie. Ce cri… C'était un gros animal sans aucun doute. Mais elle ne parvint pas à mettre un nom dessus. Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne réalisa pas que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement était pire que toute une famille de Tyrannosaures réunie. L'allure se ralentit soudain considérablement. Il faut avouer que courir au milieu d'herbes arrivant jusqu'à mi-torse n'était pas aisé. Derrière eux, à une distance encore respectable des traînées se créèrent dans leur direction, partant de points complètements différents. La sensation de danger se fit soudain plus intense pour Ryô, Umibozû, Miki et Mick. Ils en frissonnèrent malgré eux.

_ COUREZ ! Fit Ryô gravement.

Les trois quarts de cette zone venaient alors d'être franchis.

_ NE VOUS ARRÊTEZ SURTOUT PAS ! Enchaîna Umibozû entraînant Miki et la femme aveugle à sa suite.

Ce fut de nouveau la confusion totale. Certains se mirent à courir en sens inverse et se retrouvèrent nez à museau contre des reptiles aux dents aiguisées et aux griffes acérées. Pris de peur ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que les créatures se jetèrent sur eux avec une espèce de gazouilli et un cri rauque.

_ Vélociraptors, murmura Tomoe en regardant avec tétanie la scène qui se jouait non loin d'elle.

Des hommes tombèrent soudainement comme happés par les herbes. Des cris de terreur et de douleur se mêlèrent. Dans la cohue chacun se retrouva plus ou moins séparés des autres. Au début Ryô tenait fermement la main de Kaori mais il l'avait senti se dérober peu à peu. Kaori avait noté que Tomoe était à l'arrêt, pétrifiée, c'est pourquoi elle avait lâché la main de Ryô. Elle se hâta alors vers elle, entendant un non désapprobateur de la part de Ryô. Arrivée à hauteur de son bras elle le saisit fortement la faisant crier de surprise et l'entraîna dans une course de survie. Au même moment un Vélociraptor frappa le sol où se trouvait tantôt Tomoe. Ryô venait de retrouver de vue Kaori. Elle était trop loin de lui à son goût et les Vélociraptors, comme l'avait dit le professeur Johns, trop proche d'elles et de Tomoe. Il était à la lisière d'une forêt. Il remarqua vite que Miki, Umibozû et la femme aveugle l'avaient suivi. Cependant il nota aussi l'halètement de Mki. Ce n'était pas seulement le manque d'air qu'il y devinait mais aussi une douleur physique. Etait-elle blessée ? Le professeur Johns arriva ensuite suivit de Mitsuko, un peu plus sur sa gauche puis Shinji déboula à droite. Quant au professeur Adams et à Curtis il n'en savait rien.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda-t-il en gardant un œil sur Kaori. Des oui et un non grave fusèrent en réponse.

'Aïe. Je crains d'avoir vu juste.' Pensa Ryô en se tournant vers Umibozû et Miki.

Umibozû venait d'adosser la femme aveugle à un arbre et s'était approché de Miki.

_ Fais voir ton bras ! Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

_ Ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle tandis qu'elle cherchait Kaori du regard et que malgré tout elle se tenait fermement le bras blessé.

_ Si ce n'était vraiment rien tu ne grimacerais pas ainsi. Lui fit remarquer Kazue qui s'approchait d'elle. Umibozû la laissa et se posta derrière Ryô qui comme Miki, regardait Kaori trop loin pour eux.

Soudain elle bute contre un obstacle et tomba tête la première entraînant Tomoe dans sa chute.

_ KAORIIII ! Cria Ryô en voulant y aller.

Seulement il était retenu par deux bras fermes.

_ Laisse-moi y aller grosse brute. Siffla-t-il à Umibozû.

_ Regarde. Dit-il alors.

Une grosse bêbête leur passa devant les ignorant complètement. Ryô s'arrêta de bouger instantanément. Au même moment Kazue inspectait le bras droit de Miki.

_ Vilaine coupure. Lui dit-elle en un murmure.

Miki ne répondit pas, trop inquiète pour son amie. De l'autre côté Kaori était toujours à terre tandis que Tomoe s'était déjà relevée. Un des Vélociraptors l'aperçut alors. A vu de nez il restait moins de dix mètres à parcourir pour se retrouver dans la forêt… A l'abri ?

_ Courez ! S'exclama Kaori tandis qu'elle sortit une massue 'spéciale animaux en voie d'extinction'… Sans demander son reste au quatrième Courez venant de Kaori Tomoe obéit. Le Vélociraptor se rua à la poursuite de celle-ci comme l'avait pensé Kaori. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la joindre il se retrouva sous la massue soudainement. Le Vélociraptor en avait oublié la présence de Kaori. Miki soupira en la voyant se relever. Cachant néanmoins sa douleur physique. Durant ce laps de temps Kazue avait désinfectée la plaie et commencé à la fermer aussi délicatement que possible.

Kaori courut à la suite de Tomoe, alors à l'arrêt à deux mètres de la forêt. Mais courant en se retournant fréquemment elle lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

_ Tomoe ? Qu'y –a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

_ Vé… Vélo… Vélociraptor, murmura-t-elle avec terreur en indiquant les trois spécimens en face d'elle qui lui bloquaient le chemin.

Ni elles, ni les Vélociraptors n'avaient alors remarqué la présence de la grosse bêbête. Calmement, malgré son cœur agité, Kaori se plaça devant Tomoe et la fit reculer en décrivant un large demi-cercle sur la gauche tout en gardant un œil sur les animaux. Ceux-ci, surtout l'animal central, les observaient curieusement. Lorsque soudain, se croyant presque à l'abri, le Vélociraptor du centre bondit vers elles, les pattes en avant. Par réflexe Kaori fit volte face et poussa Tomoe brutalement dans la forêt. Elle sentit aussitôt une douleur cuisante dans son épaule et un poids dans son dos. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en un cri de douleur intense faisant frémir Ryô et ses amis. Miki et Kazue, qui venait tout juste de finir de soigner le bras de Miki, en eurent les larmes aux yeux. Mick serrait ses poings de rage.

_ KAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! S'époumona Ryô.

Son cri était un appel d'espoir, d'inquiétude et d'amour. Entendant cet appel Kaori reprit confiance en elle et eut un sursaut d'énergie qui lui permit de se défaire de l'étreinte mortelle de la créature. Lorsqu'elle se releva, ses amis, soupirèrent et sourirent. Elle était vivante… Elle parvint à esquiver les attaques de l'animal sans trop bouger d'endroits. Elle avait remarqué que celui-ci tentait de la faire bouger de manière à ce qu'elle soit cernée par ces congénères. Kaori haletait et avait du mal à maintenir le rythme imposait par le Vélociraptor. Elle entendit soudain un bruit sec sur sa gauche qui détourna un instant son attention.

Ce fut suffisant à l'animal qui trouva une ouverture d'attaque. Le Vélociraptor fit alors un balayage ciseaux avec ses griffes. Il ne visait pas le torse mais les jambes. Il cherchait à immobiliser sa proie. Kaori réagit en retard cette fois et n'eut le temps de faire qu'un pas en arrière… Mais… Elle tomba à genou une douleur vive et aigue dans la cuisse droite. L'animal semblait savourer sa victoire en une espèce de ronronnement… Kaori avait perdu tout espoir.

Ryô, lui, demeurait impuissant et se laissa choir sur le sol.

_ Ne restons pas là. Dit Umibozû d'une voix qui cachait mal son trouble.

_ Kaori. Murmura Miki en un sanglot éteint.

Kazue était sans voix et aida Miki à rester debout… plus personne ne regardait alors vers la plaine. Ce fut le cœur lourd qu'ils firent les quelques pas qui suivirent. Mick était encore près de Ryô qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_ Viens Ryô. Lui dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

_ Laisse-moi. Répondit-il abruptement.

_ Nous n'aurions rien pu faire… Tu as bien vu ces animaux non ? Dis toi une chose il n'y a pas que toi qui…

_ Non… tais-toi… ce n'est pas fini. Fit Ryô qui ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu par la fatalité.


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : Sur la piste des Compsognathus

Si Ryô avait alors relevé la tête à ce moment là, il aurait vu malgré ses larmes que la grosse bêbête avait attrapé dans sa gueule béante le Vélociraptor et l'avait avalait goulûment en une bouchée, sauvant alors Kaori d'une mort certaine. [ Ryô : … L'auteur, je vais vous tuer… ce souvenir m'est très difficile.] Deux bras avaient alors profité de la situation pour la tirer vers l'intérieur de la forêt…..

Peinés, le cœur lourd et affligés, ils quittèrent cet endroit maudit. Ryô était à l'arrière et traînait les jambes. Il y eut un bruissement qui attira son attention… Ne sentant aucun danger, ni animosité il alla y jeter un coup d'œil. Une petite troupe de Compsognathus se hâtait vers…

_ Ce sont des nécrophages attirés par l'odeur de cadavres ou d'animaux blessés. Murmura Ryô en se remémorant le 'cours' de Tomoe. Il reprit soudain un espoir des plus fous.

_ Continuez sans moi ! Je poursuis ces bestioles. Et ne t'inquiète pas je vous retrouverai. Dit Ryô sans se tourner vers Mick le sachant alors à ses côtés.

_ Je ne m'inquiète que pour la même personne que toi.

Mitsuko s'était rapproché d'eux

_ Monsieur Saeba, permettez moi de vous accompagner.

_ Ca risque d'être dangereux.

_ Je crois qu'au point ou nous en sommes… :||- [Ryô : Certes elle a raison.]

_ … Bien ! Mais ne me quittez pas d'une semelle…

Ryô sourit discrètement, remerciant Mick et Mitsuko intérieurement.. Il se mit ensuite à la poursuite des Compsognathus, suivit de Mitsuko chargeait de son sac bandoulière…

Cinq minutes auparavant…

Tomoe, car c'était elle, tira lourdement Kaori, presque inconsciente, dans la forêt. Elle fit cependant un pas de trop en arrière… Les deux jeunes femmes roulèrent le long d'une pente pour tomber soudainement sur une surface plus plate et fraîche. Dans la chute Tomoe s'était heurta la tête à une grosse racine. En bas Tomoe, la tête lourde, chercha Kaori du regard. Elle n'était pas loin. A moitié sonné elle lui prit la main gauche avant qu'un voile noir ne s'installe devant son regard.

Les deux jeunes femmes gisaient alors sur le sol, inconscientes tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait de plus en plus et que le vent se faisait plus vif.

La première à retrouver ses esprits fut, malgré ses blessures, Kaori. Elle chercha du regard à savoir où elle se trouvait. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Tomoe dont la main gauche lui tenait la sienne… Une douleur de plus en plus vive se répandit dans son corps meurtri. Il faut dire que la chute n'avait guère arrangé la situation. Kaori se remémora vaguement la scène dans les hautes herbes. Elle avait vu la grosse bêbête avant de perdre connaissance. Elle tenta de se relever, en vain… elle parvint néanmoins à s'adosser à un arbre très proche. Sa tête lui tournait atrocement. Son regard se posa sur sa cuisse blessée. La plaie semblait profonde à en voir la quantité de sang imbibée par le tissu. Elle fouilla alors sa poche gauche à la recherche de son kit médical sortant, dans l'ordre précis : Une vieille liste de courses, un livre de poche de Michaël Crichton, une paire de lunettes de soleil, un mouchoir jamais utilisé, une couverture de survie, une massue de 10 Tonnes, un masque à gaz, une bombe lacrymogène et une grenade avant de trouver son Kit médical portatif. Elle en sortit une paire de ciseaux et entreprit alors de découper le tissu autour de la plaie. Elle grimaça en remarquant l'aspect de celle-ci. Elle ne pourrait rien faire toute seule si ce n'était un garrot pour ralentir l'hémorragie. Elle découpa alors le tissu qu'elle venait de couper. C'est alors que Tomoe revint à elle.

_ Kaori ? Appela-t-elle en même temps.

_ Je suis là. Répondit-elle la voix lasse.

_ Dieu soit loué vous êtes sauve… J'ai cru un moment que… Dit-elle en se levant.

_ Je suis plus solide qu'il n'y paraît. Répliqua Kaori en l'interrompant et en cachant mal une grimace.

Debout, Tomoe porta une main à sa tête douloureuse et cru avoir rêvé en apercevant la jambe de Kaori subrepticement. Cependant, en regardant de nouveau elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait pas eut de vision.

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pardonnez-moi Kaori… Je… je suis désolée. Dit Tomoe.

_ Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Rétorqua Kaori avec force sans le vouloir tandis qu'elle serrait le tissu au dessus de la plaie. La douleur s'intensifia dans son épaule mais ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça.

_ Tomoe… Approchez.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous vous êtes bien arrangée la tête… Prenez-ça et essuyez-vous un peu votre front à votre gauche.

_ Merci.

Kaori poussa un long soupir et se mit à penser à ses amis. Dans quel état se trouvaient-ils ? Etaient-ils tous sains et saufs ?... Et Ryô ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme tout en y pensant.

_ Tomoe… Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner plus loin

_ Ne dites pas ça Kaori… Je vous aiderai… Après tout vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Lui dit Tomoe tentant de lui remonter le moral.

_ Vous m'avez rendu la pareille face à ces… Vélociraptors. C'est bien ça ? Demanda Kaori en frissonnant malgré elle à cette simple appellation.

Tomoe ne répondit pas et semblait tout aussi nerveuse.

_ A votre avis où pouvons nous être ? L'interrogea Kaori tentant de la faire penser à autre chose.

_ Après la grande plaine que l'on voyait lors de notre halte. Mais je doute que nous puissions aller plus loin par ici. Répondit Tomoe en regardant vers l'horizon.

Les quelques arbres qui se trouvaient devant eux laissaient place à une rivière tumultueuse. Ce n'est qu'en l'apercevant que Kaori et Tomoe comprirent que le bruit de fond était une chute d'eau. Tomoe, plus apte à se lever malgré une légère douleur à la cheville s'en approcha. Au bord de l'eau elle aperçut le vieux phare… de plus près elle se rendit compte que c'était une vieille tour. Il était clair que le chemin d'accès en visuel était impraticable. Revenant vers Kaori elle remarqua que celle-ci grelottait malgré la pesante chaleur.

_ Kaori… Murmura-t-elle en s'en rapprochant de nouveau.

Celle-ci leva imperceptiblement les yeux vers elle. Elle se sentait lasse et fatiguée. Tomoe s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sans l'avoir vu, sa main sur son épaule blessée. Tandis qu'elle ressentit un contact humide elle entendit Kaori gémir.

_ Excusez-moi. Fit Tomoe en lui ôtant sa veste et son petit chemisier la laissant alors en soutien gorge.

Kaori se laissa faire sans rien dire, à peine consciente de ce qui lui arrivait. Sa deuxième blessure, qu'elle pensait être bénigne, s'avéra être aussi assez profonde. Celle-ci, cependant plus propre que l'autre, pouvait être soigné plus facilement. Encore fallait-il savoir comment s'y prendre…

… C'est au moment de leur chute que Ryô et Mitsuko se mirent en chemin en suivant les Compsognathus. Les petites bêtes se déplaçaient assez vite et ne semblaient guère dérangées par les arbustes, les descentes abruptes ou autres obstacles qui jalonnaient le chemin. Par contre Ryô et Mitsuko avaient nettement moins d'aisance pour ne pas tomber. Au bout d'un moment ils perdirent les animaux de vue mais Ryô avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et continua son repérage en se fiant à leur piaillement. C'est ainsi qu'il nota la présence d'un cours d'eau à proximité. Afin de ne pas perdre trop de terrain sur les Compsognathus, Ryô accéléra le rythme. Il entendit Mitsuko toujours derrière lui. Elle avait du mal à suivre mais s'accrochait bien.

…Alors qu'elle inspectait la blessure de Kaori, Tomoe sentit soudain une présence derrière elle. Le ricanement qui lui fit suite, lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait du professeur Adams.

_ Faites attention Tomoe. Lui murmura Kaori d'une voix à peine audible en lui tendant la bombe lacrymogène.

Sur un rire sadique le professeur Adams déclara.

_ Quel stupide croc-en jambe ! Il vous a fait perdre un temps précieux…

Le message était clair pour Kaori. Il était la cause de leur chute… et le bruit ? Elle n'en douta pas un instant.

_ Il me semble que la partie va faire Game over pour ce cher City Hunter ! Dit-il ensuite.

_ La partie l'a déjà faite… vous ne le voyez pas ? Déclara Tomoe d'une voix tremblotante serrant rageusement la bombe lacrymogène dans son dos.

Perplexe, le professeur Adams la regarda. Elle avait les yeux rouges… Elle était au bord des larmes… Et Kaori…. Ses yeux étaient clos. Il fut alors pris d'un autre rire sadique. Il s'approcha alors de Tomoe en sortant une arme blanche de sa poche droite… A deux mètres il s'arrêta subitement. Un bruit de feuillage lui fit faire demi-tour… Des lézards vers de petite taille firent leurs apparitions.

_ Qu'est ce que ? Grogna le professeur Adams.

_ Auriez-vous peur professeur ? Ironisa Tomoe en s'étonnant elle même de son audace subit.

Le professeur se tourna de nouveau vers Tomoe et lui lança un regard menaçant.

_ Tomoe… faites …très… attention. Lui susurra Kaori d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

_ Kaori ! S'exclama-t-elle en la voyant perdre de nouveau connaissance.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, vous allez bientôt la rejoindre. Dit le professeur semi-étonné en pensant que Kaori n'était déjà plus.

Sans prévenir il se jeta sur Tomoe si brutalement qu'il éparpilla la meute de Compsognathus qui ne savaient pas trop que faire avec tant d'êtres étranges. D'un geste machinal Tomoe bloqua le mouvement du professeur et lâcha le contenu de la bombe lacrymogène sur son visage. Le professeur hurla de douleur et se tint les yeux un bon moment Tomoe en profita pour ramasser un morceau de bois robuste.

Au loin Ryô et Mitsuko entendirent le cri et pressèrent davantage le pas.

La rage au ventre, après avoir recouvrait la vue, le professeur se rua de nouveau sur elle et la fit tomber à terre pour enchaîner des coups de pieds dans les cottes. Tomoe n'en pouvait plus et se protégeait le visage qui avait eut droit au premier coup. Elle se plia en deux une douleur terrible en elle. Sadiquement le professeur se prépara à lui assener un coup de poignard mortel… Soudain une mini massue 'pauvre crétin' (celle sortit de la poche tantôt) lui tomba sur la tête. Les larmes de douleurs aux yeux et une main sur la tête il se retourna.

_ Qui est ce qui ?... Tu ne veux donc point mourir diablesse ! Dit-il en apercevant Kaori, le visage faible mais souriant narquoisement.

_ MEURS DONC ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle le poignard en avant délaissant Tomoe un instant.

_ Kaori ! S'écria celle-ci terrorisé tentant alors de se lever, en vain. Un coup de feu fusa tandis que le professeur Adams s'écroula sur le sol à jamais inerte.


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : Des retrouvailles réconfortantes.

_ Ryô ! Murmura Kaori en tournant son visage vers lui avec peine. Elle aurait reconnut ce coup de feu entre milles.

Tomoe ne parvint pas à parler tans les mots lui manquaient et tant la douleur lui tenailler le corps. Sans se préoccuper de sa cliente, devant laquelle il passa sans un regard, Ryô pris place directement aux côtés de Kaori et s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras. Il était visiblement très inquiet mais ne put empêcher son « ami » de se manifester.

_ Ryô… Doucement. Lui murmura-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de grimacer longtemps que déjà il l'embrassait avec fougue.

Mitsuko sortit à son tour des buissons et fit un rapide tour de la situation. D'un côté Tomoe qui venait de s'asseoir avec peine et se tenait les cottes. De l'autre Kaori autour de laquelle se trouvait une large tâche rougeâtre et un Ryô à coté faisant coucou à tort et à travers.

_ Monsieur Saeba ! Hurla Mitsuko, rouge, les yeux fermés et lui assénant une sacré gifle.

[Ryô : Oui ce n'était pas le moment mais faut avouer que voir Kaori si peu vêtu n'a pas aidé…]

Sans hésiter elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

_ Ryô ! Voulez-vous aller récupérer un peu d'eau dans cette petite bassine ? Lui demanda Mitsuko, encore rouge de colère et lui tendant un carré de tissu.

Ryô obéit sans peine et revint rapidement la bassine pleine. La carré de tissu était devenu une petite bassine en un instant et ne perdait pas une goutte d'eau.

_ Prenez ce gant et rafraîchissez la. Elle risque de ne pas aimer ce que je vais lui faire mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

_ Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Murmura Kaori à peine audible, les yeux toutefois fermés.

'Au moins elle n'est pas inconsciente.' Pensa Mitsuko à moitié soulagée.

Elle commença par nettoyer la plaie, retirant de la terre qui s'était incrustée à l'intérieur. Ryô était pâle et tenait fermement Kaori qui souffrait en silence. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. La lutte qu'elle menait pour ne pas hurler de douleur était éprouvante. Et malheureusement il n'y avait pas le temps de faire une anesthésie.

Au bout d'un moment, aussi éreintant pour elle que pour Mitsuko, la plaie à la cuisse était nette et bien nettoyée.

_ Attention ça va piquer.

Cette phrase fit légèrement sourire Kaori. Certes c'était un sourire nerveux mais c'était un sourire. Ryô lui serra la main davantage faisant acte de présence dans cette épreuve.

_ Veuillez tout d'abord mordre dans ceci !

Kaori obéit et Mitsuko versa l'alcool directement sur la plaie. [K2 : J'ai mal pour elle rien que d'y penser.] La douleur la fit se réveiller davantage. Sans s'en rendre compte elle compressa la main de Ryô dans la sienne. Elle étouffait la hargne de sa douleur et se calma subitement, en nage… Mitsuko répara ensuite les dégâts internes avant de refermer la plaie. Le garrot ayant été retiré bien auparavant. Puis Ryô l'aida à poser un bandage autour d'une compresse. Croyant avoir terminé Mitsuko se releva pour souffler.

_ Mitsuko… Son épaule droite. Lui signifia Tomoe avec difficulté, toujours assise par terre…

Ce fut à ce moment là que Ryô aperçut sa cliente. Son visage était tuméfié et meurtri.

_ …Tomoe vous… Dit-il alors conscient qu'elle n'allait pas bien non plus.

_ Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi… sauvez la ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ryô jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure de l'épaule. Elle n'était pas trop profonde pour lui…

_ Mitsuko, passez-moi un kit de suture et allez vous occuper de Tomoe.

_ Mais ?

_ Ca ira ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Avant d'avoir mon infirmière à domicile je me suis occupé de moi.

Sans en demander plus Mitsuko alla voir Tomoe laissant à Ryô ce qu'il lui avait demandé ainsi que de quoi désinfecter la plaie. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable Ryô soigna l'épaule de Kaori.

De son côté Mitsuko aida Tomoe à retirer son tee-shirt. Elle avait de nombreux bleus dont un semblait plus sérieux que les autres. C'est celui-ci que Tomoe se tenait. Mitsuko lui passa un peu de crème et lui nettoya le visage. Elle avait l'arcade sourcilière droit bien abîmée, Mitsuko lui fit d'ailleurs deux petits points et se paierait certainement un beau coquard. Personne n'avait demandé comment…. Ni comment elles avaient échappés à une mort certaines, ni comment ils les avaient retrouvés.

Après avoir aidée Tomoe à remettre son tee-shirt, Mitsuko retourna rapidement auprès de Kaori. Celle-ci s'était endormie. Sa respiration était calme et elle semblait moins pâle qu'auparavant. Elle lui administra néanmoins un calmant avant de rejoindre Ryô alors au bord de l'eau.

_ Je pense que vous avez compris que Kaori ne pourra pas se déplacer seule durant un bon moment.

_ Oui…..Mais elle ne peut pas rester là non plus. Lui répondit Ryô pensif.

_ Nous pouvons la transporter sur une civière… Suggéra Tomoe.

_ D'abord avertir les autres. Les connaissant ils ne doivent pas être loin. Sourit Ryô.

_ Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Demanda Mitsuko intriguée.

Pour toute réponse Ryô sortit son python, ôta les balles, en mis 3 à blancs et les tira les unes après les autres avant de remettre les premières à leur places.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas ? Déclara Kaori à moitié réveillée.

Les trois se tournèrent vers elles un sourire aux lèvres, Assez vite ils furent à ses côtés.

_ Comment te sens-tu Kaori-chan ? Demanda Ryô tendrement.

_ Fatiguée, lasse et faible.

'Logique.' Pensa Mitsuko en lui tâtant le front. Il était un peu chaud mais rien d'inquiétant.

_ Et toi ? Que préfères-tu ? Demanda Ryô en souriant.

_ Une chose est sûre je ne veux pas rester ici. Déclara-t-elle.

_ On te comprends ! Lança la voix de Mick à travers le fourré

[Ryô : ils ont dû me suivre pour être là si rapidement.]

Lorsqu'il en sorti, suivi de près par Miki et Kazue, il s'approcha d'elle et opta pour un comportement des plus normal. Pleurnichard il plongea sur elle. D'un geste vif Ryô l'attrapa par la cheville et l'envoya paître le tronc d'un arbre. Miki et Kazue se précipitèrent vers elle avec ardeur. Des larmes de joie emplirent alors leurs yeux.

_ Allez-y doucement elle est encore bien fatiguée… Tenta Mitsuko.

Mais les jeunes femmes étaient si contente de la retrouver vivante qu'elles la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Mick s'était relevé et les regarda en souriant.

_ Miki...Kazue... Doucement et merci. Gémit-elle en les faisant reculer.

Peu après arrivèrent Umibozu avec Shinji et la femme aveugle suivit du professeur Jonhs. Dans les feuillages, les lézards verts regardaient la scène sans trop intervenir. Ils attendaient un moment plus calme...

_ Où est Curtis ? Demanda Tomoe la voix trouble.

Personne ne répondit car personne n'en savait rien. Tomoe baissa la tête vaincue.


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 : Le mauvais temps s'en mêle

Le temps se mit à fraîchir soudainement faisant frissonner Kaori peu vêtue. Tomoe avait renfilé son haut aidé de Mitsuko.

_ Décidons nous rapidement, je n'aime pas ces nuages. Dit Ryô gravement.

'Vous avez bien raison' pensa Shinji en les observant à son tour.

Mitsuko fit alors le tour de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à la recherche de deux bonnes baguettes de bois. Celle que lui proposa Umibozû était bien trop épaisse. Et pour cause… C'était le tronc d'un jeune arbre d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètres…

Trois corbeaux passèrent derrière Mitsuko qui le regarda éberluée.

_ Merci, mais ça n'ira pas. Lui dit-elle néanmoins.

_ Bon. Dit-il avant de le remettre en place.

Mick et Ryô trouvèrent de bons morceaux de bois. Il ne manqua alors que la toile de support. Avant que Mitsuko n'ait eu le temps de suggérer ce qu'il aurait fallu, Mick et Ryô avaient déjà ôté leurs tee-shirts.

_ Je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer mais… Vous n'en auriez pas des plus propres ? Demanda Kaori avec ironie et difficulté.

Ils se regardèrent perplexe et regardèrent ensuite leur tee-shirts… Certes ils étaient plutôt terreux et par endroit humide de transpiration. Ne perdant pas de vue qu'ils voulaient participer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils vidèrent leur sac et en sortirent leur seul tee-shirt encore propre en le tendant à Mitsuko.

_ Merci. Dit-elle en prenant les tee-shirts.

Grâce à ces deux tee-shirts et à ces deux morceaux de bois, Mitsuko fabriqua une civière pour porter Kaori. Espérant juste que les vêtements soient assez résistants pour le poids de Kaori. Ryô et Mick se rhabillèrent et rangèrent ensuite leurs affaires. Cependant Ryô laissa une veste en dehors de son sac et la fit enfiler à Kaori tendrement.

_ Ryô mon pote pourquoi l'as-tu rhabillée ? Elle était mieux en soutien gorge ! Lui murmura Mick à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse Ryô lui assena un coup de poing sur la tête.

'Abruti.' Pensa-t-il en même temps.

_ Aïeuh ! Chougna Mick.

_ Mick à la place de Ryô ce n'est pas la tête que j'aurai visée. Lui dit Kazue de façon claire.

Il rigola nerveusement

_ Viens m'aider gros malin. Lui dit ensuite Ryô alors de nouveau à côté de Kaori.

_ A trois ?

_ A trois !

Précautionneusement, Mick et Ryô soulevèrent Kaori et la déposèrent sur la civière qui avait été déplacé à ses côtés.

_ Ryô… En cas où, il y a une couverture de survie dans mon bazar. Dit-elle en désignant tout ce qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche.

Une libellule passa derrière lui tandis qu'il regardait le petit tas. Il trouva la couverture de suite, vu qu'elle était sur le dessus. Il la ramassa et la lui déplia en partie sur les jambes et jusqu'à mi-torse.

_ Par où allons-nous ? Demanda ensuite Tomoe.

_ Je pensais qu'en longeant la rivière nous aurions pu trouver un passage pour traverser. Il est hors de question de remonter pour retraverser la plaine. Rétorqua Ryô.

_ Nous risquons de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Dit-elle en un murmure.

_ Pire que les vélociraptors ? Demanda Kaori avec une pointe d'ironie et toujours cette faiblesse dans la voix.

_ Une chose est sûre, la grosse bébête les a fait déguerpir ! Dit Umibozû gravement.

_ La grosse bébête ? Demanda Tomoe perplexe.

_ Oui… Elle a avalé le vélociraptor en une bouchée si mes souvenirs sont bons. Nous lui devons la vie. Répondit Kaori.

_ A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Sa taille ? Son poids ? Sa couleur de peau ? Demanda Tomoe en hâte.

_ Je ne sais plus. Soupira Kaori tandis que chacun regarda Tomoe avec consternation.

_ Je… Heu… Pardon… Ce n'est plus le moment. Rougit Tomoe la tête basse.

_ Excusez-moi mais,… je… Il serait préférable que nous trouvions un abri assez rapidement. Indiqua Shinji en désignant les nuages qui s'amassaient.

Quelques uns le regardèrent, étonnés de l'entendre parler. Ryô, Mick et Umibozû approuvèrent son avis en silence.

Mitsuko aida Tomoe à se lever malgré ses douleurs. Ce furent Mick et Ryô qui portèrent Kaori. Ils quittèrent alors cet endroit et longèrent la rive un bon moment. Il y avait pas mal de fourrés où se cacher en cas de besoin. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort, plus froid. Umibozû était l'éclaireur de la troupe et tout, alors, allait mieux que précédemment. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent près d'un endroit où la rivière dessinait un coude. Le flux avait l'air calme et l'onde ne semblait pas trop profonde pour permettre de traverser ici.

Un peu contraint et menacé Shinji prenant un bâton de sa hauteur (A croire que celui-ci n'attendait que d'être ramassé) alla tâter le terrain. Au plus profond l'eau n'arrivait qu'à mi-cuisse.

_ C'est bon vous pouvez passer. Dit-il une fois de l'autre côté.

'Et pourquoi je les aide moi ? J'ai tout le temps de filer là !... Non mauvais plan. Si je tombe sur une meute de…carnivore j'y passe. Restons donc sagement avec eux… Au moins ils sont armés.' Songea-t-il en surveillant leur traversée et les aidants au final à rejoindre la terre ferme.

Ils se remirent aussitôt en route retournant sur leur pas, mais sur l'autre rive de la rivière tandis qu'une légère bruine se mit à tomber. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'engagèrent sur une sente et quittèrent les abords de la rivière. Ce chemin était assez large pour eu. Au moins il était clair que les gros dinosaures ne venaient pas par ici. La pluie se faisait moins sentir par ici mais à l'entendre tomber alentours elle s'intensifiait.

_ Essayons de trouver un abri. Lança Ryô en brisant le silence.

_ Il y a des montagnes à proximité peut-être trouverons nous une cavité suffisante. Fit remarquer Umibozû

_ Peut-être. Répondit Ryô

Sans qu'ils en aient vraiment le choix, outre mesure, ils se rapprochaient de toute façon de celles-ci. Le chemin se fit difficile à suivre tant il se resserrait. Ils furent bientôt dans une zone plus claire qui eut pour effet unique de les tremper jusqu'à la moëlle. Ce fut à cette occasion, aussi, qu'ils remarquèrent que ce n'était pas une petite pluie mais ce qui s'avéra être les prémices d'une tempête. Le vent soufflait violemment hurlant aux sommets des arbres. Finalement, au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla une éternité, ils parvinrent à trouver un abri sous la roche dans une sorte de cavité vide et vierge de présence animale. De plus celle-ci se trouvait en hauteur et le chemin escarpé qui y menait n'aurait pas supporté le poids des dinosaures… Ne serait-ce que celui des compsognathus…

Tous étaient trempés de la tête au pied… Exceptée Kaori qui était sèche jusqu'à la limite de la couverture de survie. Mitsuko, tout comme Kazue, craignait que cette humidité soudaine n'ait une mauvaise influence sur sa faible santé.

Dans la cavité, qui fut donc assez vite examinée sous toutes les coutures, chacun pu se reposer un peu. Au dehors la faible lueur du jour, qu'ils avaient pu deviner, semblait disparaître derrière les nuages ténébreux. On ne voyait à peine que le sommet de la forêt à la faveur des éclairs. Au loin, sur leur gauche, il sembla à Tomoe apercevoir la tour tandis qu'un nouvel éclair déchirait le ciel… Mais avait-elle rêvait ?

_ Tomoe. Déclara Ryô en brisant (de nouveau) le silence et en la faisant alors sursauter

_ Je sais que faire du feu n'est pas une idée bienvenue pour nous sur cette île… Mais vu la situation actuelle il me semble préférable d'en allumer un. D'abord nous ne pouvons pas laisser Kaori ainsi… De plus vous grelotteriez moins.

_ Ryô a raison. Souligna Mitsuko.

Tomoe hocha la tête, trop fatiguée et meurtrie par la marche pour répliquer à son habitude.

_ Je m'en occupe. Laissa entendre Umibozû de sa grosse voix.

_ Kazue, auriez vous l'amabilité d'aller voir comment se porte Kaori ? Lui demanda Mitsuko alors à côté de Tomoe

_ Bien sur. Répondit-elle en souriant.

_ Je préfère vous prévenir, ce n'est pas joli.

_ …Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Bien qu'elle en ait été avertie par Mitsuko, Kazue eut du mal à cacher sa douleur morale en découvrant les blessures de Kaori. Toutefois elle s'attendait à pire. Mitsuko l'avait bien soigné.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Kazue en surveillant des constantes. (Pouls, Fièvre, tension)

_ Ca pourrait aller mieux… Je me sens très fatiguée et j'ai affreusement mal à la cuisse… Ca me brûle.

_ Et l'épaule ?

_ Elle me fait moins mal.

_ Je vais te refaire tes pansements. Celui de l'épaule est trop humide. Ce n'est pas le moment d'attraper mal. Lui dit Kazue en souriant.

Une fois de nouveau soignée, et une piqûre de calmant et d'antibiotique faite, Kaori fut installée près du feu. Kazue alla ensuite trouver Miki et inspecta sa blessure.

_ Nous attendrons la fin de la pluie pour repartir. Déclara Ryô en regardant vers l'extérieur.


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 : Un cri dans la nuit

_Deux jours… _

_Cela faisait deux jours que la pluie tombait sans s'arrêter… Ce n'était pas une simple petite pluie. C'était une tempête… _

_Sans réel abri_, [Ryô : L'eau s'infiltre vite par ici] _sans vêtements secs_ [Ryô :Faut dire que nous n'en avions guère d'avance] _ni de quoi se réchauffer…_[Ryô : le feu a duré ce qu'il a duré…le problème fut de trouver du bois sec… le bois humide ? non merci, nul besoin de nous enfumer] _Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de cette tempête_ [Ryô : Pour nous ce fut une éternité] _et les vivres se faisaient rare._ [Ryô : Même malgré un bon rationnement… l'humidité a favorisé l'apparition de moisissures sur les denrées plus périssables] _Mais ça, ça n'était rien… Rien par rapport au manque de médicaments et aux trousses de premiers secours… _

_Les blessés étaient nombreux, mais peu avaient des blessures graves…Ryô aurait préféré aucun… _[Ryô : Kaori ta souffrance est ma souffrance. Je ne saurai que trop remercier Kazue et Mitsuko qui te surveillent sans cesse…] _Mais la fatalité avait déjà frappé. Lui aussi faisait parti des blessés légers…_ [Ryô : Heu ouais… Je me suis tordu un peu plus mon poignet gauche en faisant le mariolle… Pas de quoi pavoiser.] _D'ailleurs c'est à se demander comment certains s'en étaient sortis sans la moindre petite égratignure. _

_Seulement ils pouvaient s'avérer heureux… Heureux de ne pas être mort. Heureux de ne pas avoir fini dans l'estomac de ces créatures cauchemardesques._ [Ryô : Kaori… J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdu à jamais à cet instant…]

_Comment ? _

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_ [Ryô : J'aurais dû t'écouter Kaori… J'aurai dû avoir l'œil plus ouvert sur l'équipage…L'explication est faite. Nous avons perdu le contrôle de la situation car en vérité nous ne l'avons jamais eut. C'est l'île qui nous a contrôlés par son pouvoir d'émerveillement… Maintenant la question est allons nous, tous, en sortir vivant et quitter cette île maudite ?]

Ryô releva la tête et se tourna vers Kaori dont le visage serein trahissait toutefois une légère fièvre. La cavité s'éclaira soudainement lui faisant tourner la tête… La lune… La pleine lune apparaissait peu à peu éclairant l'île de son obscur clarté. Les nuages se dissipaient finalement. La tempête était finie. Le vent ne soufflait plus qu'en une brise légère. A cette clarté subite, il regarda autour de leur abri. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut… Le pseudo phare… La tour qu'ils visaient. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être loin.

_ Ca c'est enfin calmé ? Lui demanda Umibozû le plus doucement qu'il pouvait.

_ Oui… Enfin. Répondit Ryô en prenant divers points de repères.

_ Kaori a l'air d'aller mieux.

_ Ce n'est pas encore ça mais… C'est vrai. Sourit Ryô en la regardant alors.

La lueur de la lune avait envahi la cavité éclairant l'intérieur tendrement. Cette faible clarté soudaine réveilla quelques uns des dormeurs dont Kaori. Elle tourna la tête vers Ryô et lu sourit simplement avant de refermer les yeux tout aussi paisiblement. Il faut dire que les nuits précédentes avaient été plus mouvementées et éprouvantes pour Kaori. [Ryô : Surtout la première. Ce fut la plus pénible pour elle. Et la voir ainsi m'a brisé le cœur…]

… petit retour en arrière…

Kaori installée près du feu semblait enfin calmée grâce aux médicaments. Dehors le vent avait double de violence et l'orage tournait en un concert cacaphonique. Chacun restait silencieusement calme, décompressant de cette folle journée. Umibozû faisait le guet à l'entrée de la cavité avec Ryô.

_ Tu tiens le choc ? Demanda Umibozû de sa grosse voix.

_ Ca peut aller.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

« Elle est sérieusement blessée et a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je peux remercier Mitsuko Kazue et… Miki de la veiller. Dit-il en la regardant. Miki était alors à côté de Kaori et lui tenait la main.

_ Miki était terriblement abattue elle aussi tout à l'heure, malgré sa propre douleur. Lui fit remarquer Umibozû.

_ … Fit Ryô pensif [Ryô : En effet je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à mes sentiments, qu'à ma propre douleur…]

_ Désolé de vous avoir embarqués dans cette histoire. Dit-il ensuite penaud

_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et nous encore moins. Lui fit remarquer Umibozû.

_ Vas te reposer un peu je vais surveiller le campement. Poursuivit-il

_ Merci mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à dormir.

_ Je t'ai parlé de te reposer, pas forcément de dormir. Souligna Umibozû

Ryô sourit et sans un mot supplémentaire alla s'installer non loin de Kaori. Miki alla se poser contre l'épaule de Falcon. Finalement Ryô s'était endormi. Durant son sommeil, un cri aigu le fit sursauter et sortir son arme. C'était un cri de terreur… Il ne fut pas le seul à être ainsi réveillé. Il s'approcha de Kaori alors en nage et la prit dans ses bras tandis que Mitsuko et Kazue arrivaient.

_ Ce n'est rien mon ange, je suis là. Lui murmura-t-il tentant de la calmer.

Il la sentait tendue. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en la berçant délicatement. Elle était complètement paniquée et prise de délire. Kazue sortit aussitôt une seringue et prépara un calmant.

_ Ryô, allongez-la s'il vous plaît. Lui demanda Mitsuko.

Kaori se mit à hurler davantage.

_ LACHEZ MOI SALES BETES… RYO… AU SECOURS… RYOOOO

_ Je suis là…Je ne te quitterai pas. Lui dit-il en lui attrapant la main la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

_ Ryô… A l'aide. Implora-t-elle plus doucement alors que Kazue venait de lui injecter le calmant et que Mitsuko la maintenait.

_ Ryô… Appela-t-elle encore en un murmure avant de se rendormir.

_ Je reste auprès d'elle, affirma Ryô en lui caressant la joue.

Néanmoins Kazue s'installa à proximité tandis que Mitsuko regagna sa place près de Tomoe. Le sommeil gagna tout le monde derechef… Une petite heure après Ryô se réveilla en sursaut, et se tourna vers Kaori. Elle gémissait et bougeait en tout sens, Ca n'allait pas. Il l'attrapa par la taille et se serra tout contre elle.

_ Ryô… Murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil. Elle se calma subitement dans la chaleur rassurante de ses bras. Même endormie, elle se savait en sécurité.

Vers le petit matin, Ryô alla prendre le relais d'Umibozû. La douleur de laisser Kaori lui tenailler le cœur. A l'aube naissante derrière les nuages, Ryô entendit Kaori gémir. Elle souffrait, il en était certain. Il voulait aller près d'elle mais ne pouvait pas quitter son poste. Il sentit Mick derrière lui.

_ Vas-y je prends la suite. Dit-il.

_ Merci Mick. Dit Ryô sans demander son reste.

Kaori était de nouveau fiévreuse. Kazue lui rafraichissait déjà le front lorsqu'il arriva à côté. Elle était inquiète. Les blessures n'étaient pas infectées et la cicatrisation semblait normale. C'était déjà ça. Mais il n'y avait plus assez de médicaments adéquats, ou de calmant pour la douleur. Et il fallait impérativement modérer les prises pour ne pas en faire une dépendance. Ryô aussi le savait…

_ Vas te reposer un peu Kazue. Je m'en occupe. Lui dit Ryô en attrapant le bout de tissu humide.

Kazue était très fatiguée. Elle n'avait guère réussi à dormir du fait de son inquiétude pour Kaori. Voyant que Ryô était des plus sérieux, elle obéit et alla s'adosser dans un coin où elle tomba comme une masse. Au dehors le temps n'avait guère changé même si on y voyait un peu plus clair.

'Saleté de temps' songea Shinji dans son coin. L'humidité et le froid lui ravivait les douleurs de ses blessures par balle.

'Saleté de boulot ' Pensa-t-il ensuite. ' Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter l'offre du professeur Adams.'

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il songea à la partenaire de City Hunter. Elle était résistante, courageuse. Elle avait un caractère bien à elle. Imperceptiblement il sourit en les regardant... Il n'en doutait plus. Elle était digne d'être la partenaire de city hunter. Il rabaissa la tête, pensif.

Durant la journée Kaori eut une nouvelle crise fiévreuse mais moins forte que durant la nuit. Elle fut cependant autant agitée…

…Et actuellement…

La lune qui l'éclairait fit sourire Ryô de joie. Elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs (enfin presque) Et son sourire… Ce n'était pas un sourire forcé pour cacher sa douleur et ne pas inquiéter ses amis. C'était un sourire de reconnaissance. Il regarda soudainement au dehors, vers la tour. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola malgré que ce fût la nuit. Il y avait quelque chose par là-bas.

_ Je n'aime pas ça. Fit Umibozû.

_ Ca me fait penser à la sensation que j'ai éprouvé avant de courir dans la plaine.

_ Pareil. Déclara Mick en baillant. Ca m'a réveillé. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Du mouvement par là-bas. Répondit Umibozû en désignant la tour du doigt.

C'est alors que l'écho lointain d'un cri leur parvint aux oreilles suivit de près par un second plus grave, plus…bestial. Après réflexion, rapide, il fut noté qu'il y avait d'autres humains sur l'île. Car c'était bien l'écho d'un cri humain qui était parvenu jusqu'à eux en premier.

_ Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda une faible voix dans la caverne.

_ Il semble qu'il y a d'autres survivants sur cette île. Murmura Ryô à Tomoe.

_ Et je pense savoir où ils se cachent. Rajouta-t-il ensuite.

Tomoe demeura silencieuse un instant avant d'oser demander.

_ Comment va Kaori ?

_ Mieux… Mais ce n'est visiblement pas encore ça… Et Vous ?

_ …Je… Mieux aussi. Rougit-elle.

_ Finissez de vous reposer un peu… Nous quittons cette caverne dans la matinée. Dit Ryô tout en regardant de nouveau au dehors.

_ Le second cri ? Demanda-t-elle tremblante.

_ Probablement celui de la créature qui nous a poussé vers la plaine et la même qui vous a sauvé la vie. Répondit calmement Ryô sans détourner la tête.

Tomoe se rallongea de nouveau et finit par se rendormir. Inconsciemment elle avala la nouvelle et dormit paisiblement, comme si un poids venait de lui être retiré de ses épaules.


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 : Après la pluie...la chaleur

La matinée était déjà bien avancé lorsque la petite troupe laissa derrière elle la petite cavité

_lle avait beau avoir voulut essayer de se lever mais cela lui fut refuser clairement par Ryô, Mitsuko et Kazue. Elle était confuse de la situation et de toute façon elle avait encore de la fièvre, beaucoup mais nettement moins qu'avant… Ceci dit la présence continuelle de fièvre inquiétait toutefois les médecins. Tous étaient silencieux tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt en direction de la tour.

On n'entendait que le gazouillement des petits oiseaux présent. Le chemin était devenu plat et facile, cependant afin d'éviter les zones exposées, ils décidèrent de faire un détour et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un marécage. C'est Shinji qui ouvrait la marche avant même qu'il ne soit décidé qui allait tâter le terrain, il s'était proposé d'emblée. La vase arrivait à mi-genou et les mouvements étaient lents. Au bout d'un moment, où la hauteur de la vase avait augmenté et arrivait à mi-cuisse, (Ryô et Mick soulevaient alors davantage la civière pour que Kaori ne soit pas englouti), le silence fut rompu par une espèce de gros bourdonnement. On aurait dit le bruit d'un gros avion cargo volant à basse altitude. A la recherche d'un appareil quelconque chacun s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel, mais rien…

Le bruit se rapprochait pourtant inexorablement et s'amplifiait. Les vibrations de l'air étaient devenues palpable.

_ Là ! S'exclama alors Kaori en indiquant de son bras valide la source du bruit.

C'était le vol d'une libellule dont le corps à lui seul devait mesurer 1 mètre à 1 mètre cinquante et dont l'envergure des ailes était conséquente.

_ Belle bête. Chuchota Ryô.

_ Jamais vu une libellule de cette taille. Fit Mick impressionné.

La libellule passa son chemin sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de nos amis restaient en contemplation.

_ Heu… S'il vous plaît… Les gars… Ryô, Mick… Elle est froide. Fit Kaori dont la tête surnagé avec peine.

Aucun des deux porteurs ne réagit. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant le clapotis de l'eau dans laquelle elle se débattait maintenant qu'ils réagirent alors et soulevèrent vivement la civière.

_ Désolé Kaori. Dirent-ils d'une seule voix en la sortant de l'eau.

Son visage était recouvert de vase. Elle toussa un long moment expulsant l'eau qui s'était introduit dans sa gorge. Elle reprit peu à peu son souffle tandis qu'ils avaient repris leur avancée. Kaori sentait sa gorge la brûler… Au milieu du marécage, ils rencontrèrent de nouveau une libellule. A vrai dire ce n'était pas une, mais deux libellules faisant une valse amoureuse. C'était féérique même si l'endroit ne s'y prêtait pas.

_ Dites ne recommencez pas ! Souffla Kaori la voix éraillée sentant que la civière s'abaissait de nouveau.

Cette fois elle fut entendue plus rapidement et la marche reprit de nouveau son cours. Ce ne fut qu'au sortir du marécage qu'une halte fut faite. Kazue alla trouver Miki qu'elle trouvait fatiguée, Mitsuko s'occupa de vérifier en premier la jambe de Kaori tandis que Ryô lui nettoyait le visage.

_ Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure. Dit-il en lui essuyant le front.

_ Ryô ! Commença-t-elle.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous étiez deux.

Elle le fit sourire et ce sourire, pourtant si simple, lui fit un bien fou. D'un côté comme de l'autre les infirmières étaient rassurées sur l'état général des blessures bien que chacune d'entre elles avait une légère fièvre. On chercha dans les affaires restantes des vêtements secs en priorité pour Kaori et pour refaire une nouvelle civière. Le froid et l'humidité du marécage avaient néanmoins ravivaient les douleurs de chacun. Bon gré mal gré ils quittèrent les abords du marécage. Cependant plus loin une pause fut de nouveau faite. Après le froid et l'humidité c'était à la chaleur de se manifester. Pourtant ils ne restèrent guère longtemps car les moustiques, de taille normale, se faisaient nombreux et nul n'avait envie de se faire picorer vivant. Ce fut sous une chaleur écrasante qu'ils reprirent leur marche.

Une cavité bien ombragée fur finalement découverte et cette fois la halte fut plus longue, beaucoup plus longue. Un courant d'air frais et humide se faisait ressentir si bien qu'il fut vite défini qu'il y avait une autre issue. Bien que la prudence fût de rigueur dans la situation présente, deux personnes se firent volontaires pour aller jeter un coup d'œil. Ce furent Umibozû et Mick, malgré la que Miki et Kazue furent récalcitrantes

…

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils parcouraient la grotte dans une semi-obscurité et pourtant cela leur sembla une éternité. Les parois étaient humide et le sol glissant par endroit. Les deux compères furent bientôt habitués à la pénombre. (Note de K2 : Surtout façon de parler pour Umibozû). L'humidité se fit de plus en plus sentir tandis qu'une brise semblait leur caresser le visage. Et qui disait brise disait forcément, ou éventuellement autre sortie, Malgré cette plongée dans les ténèbres cette brise leur fit un effet de lumière, d'espoir.

Bien plus tard, parmi les couinements des chauves-souris dont le vol faisait écho à leur pas…

_ Attention la tête. Fit la voix grave d'Umibozû.

Mick tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué lorsque soudain

BONG

_ Ha…Tatatatatata. Se retint Mick tandis qu'il s'était plié en deux subitement.

_ Je t'avais prévenu. Rétorqua Umibozû en le relevant.

_Oui ben la prochaine fois… un peu plus tôt. Répondit-il une main sur son front.

Soudain…

_ C'est moi ou il fait plus sombre d'un coup ? Demanda Mick dont la voix trahissait une légère anxiété.

'Ca doit être le choc' songea Umibozû avant de rétorquer :

_ Comment veux-tu que je le saches ?

Un corbeau en tenue de Cro-Magnon croassa derrière Mick.

Ce fut à tâtons et en ralentissant leur allure qu'ils arrivèrent finalement au deuxième bout de la caverne après avoir traversé un 'labyrinthe' de stalactites et de stalagmites. Le problème fut l'ouverture. Elle était à même le sol et juste assez large pour faire passer Umibozû. En plus il fallait ramper sur deux trois mètres.

Mick sentit le soleil sur le visage mais…D'une petite voix il demanda :

_ Nous sommes dehors n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui. Répondit Umibozû calmement notant dans cette question que Mick n'avait pas encore recouvert le vue.

_ A en croire le bruit nous ne sommes pas loin d'une cascade et je dirais même d'un village. Dit-il ensuite

_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda Mick perplexe.

_ Le bruit du vent n'est pas le même par endroit. Il se brise sur des surfaces différentes… Et puis ne t'inquiète donc pas tu le verras par toi-même à un moment ou à un autre…

_ … Fit Mick silencieux.

_ Fallait pas être brute avec ce pauvre stalactite. Lui lança ensuite Umibozû.

_ Comment ça brute ? C'est pas moi la grosse brute espèce de mammouth défraîchi.

_ Qui traites-tu de mammouth défraîchi, espèce de macaque bruyant. Répondit Umibozû menaçant.

Tandis qu'ils se regardèrent tel deux lézards prêts à fondre sur leur ennemi, un pieu vint se placer entre eux… Tout de suite leur querelle puérile s'effaça laissant place à leur sérieux et à leur concentration

_ 1,2 Commença Mick.

_ 3 Fini Umibozû d'emblée.

_ Amis ou ennemis ?

_ Ca faut voir… Intimidés en tout cas.

_ Peut-être souhaitent-ils moins de bruit ?

_ Alors arrête de respirer.

_ Parle pour toi.

A ce moment précis Umibozû attrapa un pieu qui effleure quand même et on ne peut plus légèrement la tempe gauche de Mick.

_ Merci. Murmura-t-il bon gré mal gré. Il n'avait pas senti le danger.

_ Y a pas de quoi. Répondit Umibozû qui renvoya le pieu à son propriétaire dont la queue de cheval fut coincée entre le pieu et l'arbre derrière lui.

Ni une ni deux ses deux autres collègues prirent la poudre d'escampette. Seul le tireur demeura sur place, saisie d'effroi, les cheveux bloqués.

_ On va voir ? Demanda Umibozû.

_ Yeah. Répondit Mick

Les deux hommes descendirent de leur perchoir en suivant un chemin imaginaire. Il était clair que même s'ils ne le voyaient pas le chemin qu'ils suivaient était souvent fréquenté par des bipèdes. En arrivant près de leur prisonnier, ils notèrent qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention. D'un coup sec Umibozû retira le pieu et délivra de ce fait le personnage qui avait l'air plutôt jeune.

_ Qui es-tu ? Demanda Mick en regardant sur sa droite.

_ Mick plus à gauche… Lui fit remarquer Umibozû le plus doucement possible.

Le personnage ne répondit pas, interloqué. Il connaissait pourtant ce langage, il en était sur.

_On va essayer autrement… Who are you?

La question demeura sans réponse.

_ Peut-être ne nous comprend il pas, ou peut être ne parle-t-il pas.

_ … Peut être…

_ Attends j'ai une autre idée. Fit Umibozû

_ Toi ?

_ Mick ? Menaça Umibozû.

_ Umibozû. Rétorque ce dernier d'un ton ironique.

La personne devant eux les dévisagea. Que voulaient ces inconnus si… bruyant. Ne leur avait-on pas interdit de produire le moindre son ?

_ On l'embarque ? Demanda Mick.

_ Je ne sais pas trop je… Commença Umibozû avant de se taire.

Mick aussi avait senti la menace. Sans plus attendre ils empoignèrent le bonhomme par un bras chacun.

'Pas bien gros' pensèrent-ils ne même temps. Tandis qu'ils prirent le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

Peu après résonna un cri qui les figea sur place. Ils étaient à l'intérieur in-extremis. Ils reconnurent ce cri sans peine c'était celui de vélociraptor.

_ Sale bête. Maugréa Mick entre ses dents tandis qu'ils retournaient ver leurs amis.

Etonnement la personne avec eux semblait plus apte à se déplacer dans la grotte qu'ils ne l'étaient. La personne ne lâcha pas leurs mains. Elle se sentait en sécurité.


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 : ami(e)?

De l'autre côté tout était calme. Ryô faisait le guet et entendit ses amis revenir sans même les voir. D'ailleurs son entrejambe réagit à leur arrivée. Il y avait une belle fille dans les parages.

'Bizarre !'Pensa-t-il.

Se tournant alors il la vit... C'était une beauté de 'l'âge de pierre' sans pareille.

_ Bonjour belle demoiselle ! S'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers elle.

Ni une, ni deux, Kaori réagit au quart de tour et déclencha, de son bras valide, un kompeto qui alla frapper Ryô de plein fouet. Elle n'avait toutefois pas encore vue la dite demoiselle.

Mick, que le 'cri' de Ryô avait réveillé, chercha, toujours sans rien voir, la demoiselle en question, sans se douter un instant que ce fut à elle qu'il tenait la main depuis un bon moment. Kazue remarqua alors que son partenaire n'était pas dans son état 'normal'. (Note de Kazue : Il serait dans son état normal il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus illico presto ... °(- )

_ Mick. L'interpella-t-elle...

En l'entendant il su qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Tentant alors de faire comme si de rien était, il se tourna vers elle en se basant sur son appel précédent...Cependant son 'regard' ne visait pas la bonne personne.

_ Oui Kazue ?

Kazue alla de Mick à ... Ryô plusieurs fois.

_ Dis t'as viré homo ? Demanda Ryô en se dégageant de sous le kompeto et en voyant que Mick le fixait intensément.

Mick effaça son sourire. Il s'était trompé d'interlocuteur... Soudain il sentit un contact doux sur son épaule droite qui lui fit tourner la tête.

_ Mick ! Murmura la personne à ses côtés avec une légère note d'inquiétude mal cachée.

_ Kazue je... Fit-il sans se tromper.

Elle le dévisagea à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Ce dernier ne fut pas bien long à trouver. Se sentant démasqué Mick lui résuma sa mésaventure alors qu'il se faisait tendrement soigner.

Dans un même temps, la demoiselle de 'l'âge de pierre' intriguée par tant de visages inconnus ne savait où donner de la tête. Elle alla de l'un à l'autre sentant leurs peurs, leurs inquiétudes, leurs fatigues et leurs douleurs. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Kaori, bien que la douleur s'y lisait moins et le visage meurtri de Tomoe (son coquard est encore bien visible) une intuition au fond d'elle lui dit que ces deux jeunes femmes avaient échappé au pire. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle sans un bruit tandis que Ryô la suivait du regard... Ses yeux... Ses yeux reflétaient son désarroi et sa tristesse... Elle s'installa face à elles et les regarda, tantôt l'une, tantôt l'autre. Puis elle ôta le petit sac attachée à sa taille par une simple ficelle. Elle en sortit un petit pot de terre cuite qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt. Une odeur apaisante flotta aux narines de chacun. Etant plus proche de Tomoe, à cet instant, elle prit une pointe de doigt du contenu du pot et en enduit l'arcade sourcilière de Tomoe qui frissonna malgré elle. Le baume était froid et frais... Tomoe sentit sa douleur s'estomper...

Puis la jeune femme s'approcha. Plus de Kaori et commença par ôter le bandage qu'elle voyait à l'épaule. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace en voyant la longueur de la blessure. Ryô s'était rapproché et aida Kaori à se maintenir en position assise. Elle y arrivait bien toute seule mais il voulait lui faire économiser ses forces La jeune femme le remercia d'un signe de tête tandis qu'elle enduit la blessure de Kaori. Tout d'abord crispée et grimaçante, elle se détendit. Que ce fût grâce au baume ou grâce au léger massage prodigué, Kaori se sentit plus sereine, même si la douleur était toujours présente, légère cependant par rapport à ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. La jeune femme refit un bandage incluant cependant une feuille, sortit de son sac, recouverte du baume en contact directe avec la blessure. La dite feuille, était une feuille d'arbre mesurant bien trente centimètres de long sur une vingtaine de large...Ryô aida Kaori à s'allonger pendant que la jeune femme commençait ôter le bandage de la cuisse.

_ ...Mal... Murmura-t-elle pour elle même perdue dans un souvenir lorsqu'elle vit la blessure et son état.

Tout comme pour l'épaule elle laissa du baume sur une feuille avant de remettre un bandage. A ce moment là Kaori ressentit de l'eau sur sa jambe. La jeune femme pleurait. Se voulant rassurante, Kaori lui attrapa les mains alors posées sur ses genoux. Surprise la jeune femme leva la tête. Devant le sourire que lui envoya Kaori ses pleurs s'estompèrent et elle parvint à retrouver un sourire. Elle finit alors le bandage et s'essuya le front.

D'un léger signe de main Kaori lui indiqua Miki alors endormie sur l'épaule de son mari. Perplexe, elle se leva et alla voir cette personne. Elle l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures tandis que Miki se réveilla sentant une présence, inconnue, à ses côtés. La demoiselle trouva le bandage et inspecta la blessure. Elle était moins grave que celle de la personne allongée et soupira soulagée. Néanmoins elle fit de même qu'avec Kaori et laissa aussi une feuille avec du baume.

_ Merci. Lui dit Miki en souriant.

La demoiselle se sentit rougir et sourit en retour. Pus elle retourna près de Kaori et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

_ Quoi toi avoir fait mal ? Demanda la demoiselle avec difficulté sous les regards interloqués de tous. La jeune femme parlait... Pas correctement certes, mais elle parlait.

_... En échappant aux vélociraptors.

_ Vélociraptor ? Répéta-t-elle perplexe.

_ Les sales bêtes de tout à l'heure. Fit Mick regardant alors Kaori et non la jeune femme comme il l'aurait souhaité.

La jeune femme frissonna, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces créatures... Ces mangeurs d'hommes, comme elle les appelait. Elle aussi les avait vus de trop près...

_ Mick... vise un peu plus à gauche. Lui suggéra Falcon.

_ Merci. Grinça-t-il agacé de par son handicap. (Même momentané.) [Note de Ryô : Il en a d'ailleurs bien profité.:o)]

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda Kaori avec douceur.

La jeune femme sembla ne pas comprendre la question.

_ Kaori. Fit Kaori s'indiquant du doigt.

_ Tomoe. Continua Tomoe de la même façon.

_ Ryô. Fit ce dernier avec un brin de charme et la faisant alors ricaner.

_ Mick. Fit l'américain. Fier de lui.

_ Jin...Non Jane. Fit la femme avec le bandeau sur les yeux.

Ryô et Kaori se regardèrent alors. C'était la jeune femme de l'unité 13... Avait-elle renoncé à son nom masculin ?

Chacun se présenta à son tour espérant faire comprendre la demande à la jeune femme. Même Shinji, restait dans son coin, se présenta. La jeune femme avait blêmi suite au sourire de Falcon mais s'était vite détendue.

_ Ma... Masa...Masami. Dit-elle cependant incertaine.

_ Masami. Répéta Kaori doucement.

_ Merci pour tout ! Rajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Masami rougit, embarrassée, puis elle posa une autre question.

_ Quoi vous faire...ici ?

Tomoe s'empressa de répondre avec euphorie.

_ Jusqu'à ce que ça tourne mal ! Rajouta Ryô gravement.

_ Sales bêtes ? Fit Masami interrogative.

_ Oui ! Nous sommes les seuls survivants. Dit Ryô pensif.

_ Masami. Tu étais avec d'autres personnes qui sont-ils ? Demanda Mick espérant regarder la bonne personne en posant la question... (NdK2 : C'était le cas)

_ Seuls... Comme moi... Elle ne trouvait visiblement pas les mots qu'elle aurait souhaité.

_ Comme vous... survivants ? Finit-elle d'un air un peu interrogatoire.

Ryô acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et la regardant avec sérieux lui demanda :

_ Où vous cachez vous des créatures ?

Masami eut l'air intriguée, d'abord perplexe elle parvint à trouver la bonne réponse.

_ Grande tour.

_ Pourras-tu nous y conduire ? Demanda Ryô avec sérieux et charme.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Kazue lui reformula la question en utilisant le langage des signes. Cette fois la réponse fut plus rapide. Masami lui répondit de la même façon. D'un sérieux hochement de tête Kazue approuva et dit à haute voix ce que Masami venait de lui 'dire'.

_ Oui, moi emmener vous grande tour. Mais d'abord dormir... La nuit plus sage pour voyager que le jour.


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 : Faire plus ample connaissance.

_ Masami...Il y a une autre personne de blessé. Fit Ryô grinçant des dents bien malgré-lui.

_ ? Fit-elle en regardant de droite à gauche.

Shinji leva la tête incrédule. C'était lui dont Ryô parlait. D'ailleurs ce dernier l'indiquait du doigt et accompagna Masami à ses côtés. [Ryô : Ouais bon vaut mieux que tout le monde soit dans la mesure de se défendre en cas de nouvelle attaque...]

Tout en examinant les blessures Masami murmura :

_ Pas même genre... moins grave... Douloureuse ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ Largement moins que la personne allongée. Répondit-il sans oser dire le prénom.

_ Kaori ? Fit Masami interloquée.

_ Oui ! Murmura-t-il avant de rajouter de façon plus clair : Douloureux à cause de l'humidité simplement.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le geste de Ryô qui du reste le surveillait du coin de l'œil. A la différence de Miki ou de Kaori, Masami ne laissa pas de feuille sur les blessures, mais elle le soigna avec autant d'attention. Shinji était sous le charme. Une fois les soins terminées, Ryô chercha à savoir depuis combien de temps Masami et ses amis étaient sur l'île. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre ...

_ Pas savoir... Beaucoup, beaucoup nuits et jours...

Puis Kazue chercha à savoir où elle avait appris le langage des signes. Masami lui répondit qu'un de ses amis était sourd et muet et s'exprimait donc ainsi. De même chacun avait appris que s'ils voulaient survivre sur cette île, il fallait faire silence... Et que ces derniers jours il y avait eu beaucoup trop de bruit... Que le 'gardien' de leur cachette était parti, attiré par ces bruits...

_ Gardien ? Fit Kazue étonnée à haute voix.

_ Oui... Grande créature... Sales bêtes pas aimer gardien. Répondit Masami de la même façon.

_ ? Firent ceux qui écoutaient alors.

_ Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? Demanda Ryô gravement.

_ La grosse bébête. Répondit Umibozû non moins gravement.

_ Aïe aïe ! Fit Mick désappointé. Dites c'est parce que le gardien n'est pas encore revenu que les vélociraptors se baladaient de l'autre côté tantôt.

_ Possible. J'espère juste que ces bestioles ne peuvent pas venir ici ! Déclara Ryô frissonnant malgré-lui.

_ ...Non... Elles jamais venir ici. Fit Masami ayant senti la peur dans leurs voix et ayant plus ou moins compris de quoi ils parlaient.

_ Ici territoire nous et... autres gardiens... et ... autres repas préféré des sales bêtes.

_ A quoi ressemblent-elles ? Demanda vivement Tomoe un carnet de note en mains.

_ ... Juste queue pointue... Dos hérissé grosses épines ...Autre lézard vert... Tête queue de cheval.

_ Stégosaure et... Dilophosaurus ? Se murmura Tomoe.

Elle en fit un rapide croquis de chaque et les présenta à Masami.

_ Oui. Fit-elle affirmatif.

'Bon le Stégosaure en soi n'est pas dangereux par contre le Dilophosaure...'

_ Deuxième baume peu guérir crachat queue de cheval... Rajouta Masami en mettant une main sur son petit sac fait en chanvres.

'Intéressant.' Songea Ryô en se tournant alors vers Jane avant de s'en approcher.

_ Comment vous êtes vous blessée ? Demanda Ryô tranquillement.

Jane avait entendu une personne s'approchait d'elle. Cependant cette voix... Jamais elle n'aurait oublié la voix de l'homme l'ayant mise K.O. [Ryô : En plus je n'avais même pas fais attention à ce détail... honte à moi °(-]

_ On peut dire que d'une certaine façon c'est de votre faute... a vous et à votre amie...

Ryô soupira.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi vous avoir assommée peut...

_ Taisez-vous ! L'interrompit-elle fermement.

_ ...

_ Cinq à dix minutes après votre départ nous sommes revenus à nous. Il y a eut un bruit bizarre. Puis une espèce de lézard vert à crête est apparue devant John et moi. L'animal s'est soudain fait menaçant et s'est levé davantage. Sa crête s'est ouverte lui conférant un aspect des plus saugrenues. Il l'a fait vibrer et une espèce de glue verte m'est tombée sur mes yeux tandis que j'ai poussé John... C'était brûlant. J'étais aveuglée par cette chose et par la douleur... J'ai entendu John m'appeler, puis me pousser dans les herbes, à l'abri... Je l'ai entendu ensuite hurler de douleur... Puis j'ai perdu connaissance. Lorsque je suis revenue à moi la première chose que j'ai entendue fut la voix tonitruante du professeur Adams. Il se moqua de mon incompétence à protéger mon camarade... Bizarrement sa voix s'adoucit lorsqu'il remarqua ma blessure. Je l'ai entendu donner des ordres et appeler le professeur Johns. C'est ce dernier qui m'a donné les premiers soins... Il ne m'a rien dit sur les possibilités de guérison mais... Je me suis déjà faite à l'idée que ce handicap pourrait être définitif.

_ Je suis désolé. Fit Ryô d'une petite voix, se sentant légèrement coupable soudainement.

_ Que s'est il passé dans les hautes herbes... j'ai ressenti votre peine et votre douleur à tous.

_ Nous avons été attaqué par des vélociraptors.

_ Les sales bêtes... Murmura Jane en frissonnant.

_ Oui. Sourit Ryô. Tout le monde les appelle ainsi... Tous autant que nous sommes avons cru que notre amie avait péri sous leurs griffes...

_ Pas qu'une simple amie pour vous j'ai l'impression. Fit Jane en souriant.

_ Hum... C'est aussi ma partenaire...

_ Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit Jane en pensant à la jeune femme qui avait réussi à assommer John. En temps normal seul Jin (Jane) y parvenait...

_ Mal par rapport à nous tous... Elle a été sérieusement blessée à la cuisse droite. Elle ne peut pas marcher seule du tout. Elle a aussi une épaule immobilisée... c'est simple depuis le début de cette histoire le sort [Ryô : L'auteur] s'acharne sur elle. [NdK2 : Pas vrai pas moi] D'abord elle a eu l'épaule droite perforée par un poignard du professeur Adams, ensuite sur le bateau elle a eu une main écrasée (moins grave certes) et je lui ai donné un coup au visage, involontairement. (Nous étions alors plongés dans l'obscurité et je visais une autre personne...) Lors de notre arrivée sur l'île, du moins lors de notre première excursion, Mitsuko, alors sous hypnose l'a agressé. Elles sont tombées de six mètres et s'en sont sorties quasi indemne. Elle a eu la cheville fêlée. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, lorsque l'espion a été démasqué, celui-ci l'a blessé à la tempe avec son arme à feu. Elle a alors échappé au pire... Ensuite, lorsque votre camp est passé à l'attaque, un tyrannosaure est venu une première fois... Lors de sa deuxième venue, il s'en est fallut de peu qu'elle ne soit croquée... Et pour finir il y a eu cette attaque dans les hautes herbes.

_ En effet, elle n'a pas eu de chance. Murmura Jane.

_ Dites, qui est la personne qui a déclaré être mes yeux ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ Umibozû... Il est aveugle.

_ ... On ne dirait pas.

_ Masami. Appela Ryô par la suite.

_ Quoi toi vouloir ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Sans rien dire de plus, Ryô ôta le bandage des yeux de Jane. Lorsque Masami vit ses yeux elle comprit de suite.

_ Toi fermer yeux et pas ouvrir. Dit-elle en s'adressant alors à Jane.

Puis elle passa légèrement du baume sur les paupières et sur le pourtour des yeux. Puis elle sortit un autre pot de son sac qui contenait un liquide translucide. Elle en déposa méticuleusement une goutte dans chaque œil. Jane grimaça un peu et frissonna. C'était froid.

_ Toi remettre bandage pour le moment. Demain voir comment... Dit-elle en rangeant la lotion.

_ Merci. Dit Jane, sentant néanmoins et déjà du changement, tandis que Ryô lui remettait le bandage en place.

La fin du jour arriva rapidement mais la veille du départ fut assez chaotique.


	27. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26 : Rechute?

Mais la veille du départ fut assez chaotique. [NdK2 : petite explication pour ce faire !]

[Ryô : C'est peu de le dire...]

Le seul élément perturbateur qu'il y eut [Mick : C'est vite dit... Humpf.] fut donc celui-ci...

Sous le conseil de Masami tout le monde se reposait plus ou moins. Kazue avait aidé Mick à s'adosser à la paroi, près de Kaori. Comme ça, pensait-elle alors, elle serait assez près en cas de besoin, même si là ce n'était pas nécessaire. Même si Mick sentait un léger mieux, grand flou lumineux, il n'y voyait toujours rien et ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Les plus fatigués s'endormirent rapidement et le calme était alors maître des lieux. On entendait les oiseaux chanter au dehors. Au moins, le moindre petit bruit suspect ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention des guetteurs... Ryô et Umibozû.

Peu avant le départ, Mick se retrouva confortablement installé sur un torse bien moelleux. Bien qu'endormi, Mick ricana de bonheur. Son coussin ne sembla pas réagir, trop fatiguée pour sentir le moindre petit contact. La main de Mick monta jusqu'à un visage doux et féminin. D'un geste machinal, il le caressa procurant à son propriétaire un doux frisson... Ne résistant pas à la tentation, Mick posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ce fut d'abord avec une extrême douceur puis avec plus d'avidité et de volupté. Lorsque le baisé cessa.

_ Ryô ! Murmura Kaori avec étonnement les yeux encore clos.

_ Kazue. Fit la voix de Mick dans un même temps.

_ Comment ça Kazue ?

_ Comment ça Ryô ? Firent les deux voix à l'unisson sans, cependant, trop avoir hausser la voix.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils ouvrirent leurs yeux tandis que Ryô venait de tourner la tête. Il venait d'entendre Kaori, même si elle n'avait pas parlé fort. Tout ce qu'il vit fut alors Mick et Kaori qui se regardaient droit dans les yeux... Intrigué il regarda la scène, sans encore intervenir.

Il se demandait, bien évidemment ce qu'il se tramait.

_ Mick... Murmura Kaori confuse.

_ Kaori ? Fit Mick incrédule, ne devinant alors qu'un visage flou devant lui. (Ha ! Il y a un mieux dans sa vision...)

Leur étonnement était commun. Ils venaient de s'embrasser... certes involontairement et croyant alors embrasser leur partenaire respectif. Puis le visage de Mick se fit narquois. Jamais il n'avait pensé [Ryô : Vraiment ?] qu'un jour il volerait un baisé à Kaori. [Mick : Et quel baisé...] Kaori vira de la confusion à la colère et asséna un coup de massue qui réveilla Kazue et qui fit venir Ryô perplexe. Il regarda Kaori, elle était assise, essoufflée et rouge... De colère ?

_ Kaori. Appela-t-il tandis qu'il promenait son regard entre Mick et Kaori histoire de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Kaori se tourna vers Ryô, sa colère fit place à une gêne non moins visible. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Kazue venait de se lever et alla aider Mick à sortir de sous la massue tout en le sermonnant :

_ Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise ? Ce n'est pas le moment, elle n'est pas en état.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Ryô en se penchant vers Kaori et en lui tâtant le front.

Elle était brûlante

_ ...Je... Kaori ne savait pas quoi dire et n'osait pas affronter le regard de Ryô. Elle se sentit devenir faible. Subitement très faible.

_ Kazue, tu peux venir voir Kaori ? Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Demanda Ryô inquiet et curieux.

Il se tourna ers Mick et attendit que Kazue soit avec Kaori pour aller le trouver. Ils s'échangèrent un regard assez long. Le coup de massue avait, semble-t-il aidé Mick à recouvrer la vue. Kazue posa à son tour la main sur le front de Kaori qui avait délaissé le rouge de confusion pour une pâleur effrayante. Elle semblait avoir à peine conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et de la présence de Kazue à ses côtés.

_ Ce n'était pas Ryô... Murmura-t-elle dans un semi délire pour elle-même.

_ Ce n'était pas Ryô quoi ? Demanda Kazue intriguée en ouvrant sa trousse de soins.

Kaori était visiblement fiévreuse et sa tension trop élevée... Il ne restait qu'une dose de médicament pour la fièvre et une contre la douleur.

'Pas terrible... Je dois voir avec Ryô ce qu'il en pense.' Songea Kazue en écoutant à moitié Kaori. Elle ne prêta attention qu'à la fin de la phrase.

_ ...qui m'a embrassé.

Kazue faillit en lâcher la seringue qu'elle venait de sortir, et passa de Mick à Kaori plusieurs fois. Ryô de son côté demanda plus d'explication à Mick. Il avait entendu la fin de la phrase.

_ ...Kazue ? Fit Kaori en la devinant soudainement à ses côtés.

_ Oui. Répondit-elle plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

_ Je... Je veux juste... que tu... que tu saches...il pensait alors...t'embrasser toi... pas... pas moi. Finit Kaori en en murmure tandis qu'elle tombait en arrière.

Kazue la rattrapa, lui évitant de se heurter la tête sur un caillou. Son cœur hésita entre la crise de jalousie et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour son amie. Finalement.

_ Kaori ?... Hé ! Kaori... Kaori réponds-moi. Dit-elle avec affolement en tentant de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Le coup de massue qu'elle venait d'asséner à Mick semblait lui avoir fait utiliser toute son énergie. Kazue revérifia ses constantes. La tension était toujours élevée et le pouls était lent et irrégulier. La fièvre commença à la faire délirer.

_ Mitsuko amenez-moi votre bassine ! Que quelqu'un m'amène de l'eau. Dit-elle brusquement faisant réagir ceux qui dormaient encore.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Mitsuko, se réveillant alors, se hâta vers Kazue et Kaori. Miki s'approcha avec une gourde et remplis la bassine aussitôt celle-ci dépliée. Ryô, tenté de mettre son poing sur le nez de son ami, préféra retourner près de Kaori.

'Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?' Pensa Mick en voyant l'effervescence autour de Kaori. Il s'en approcha mais resta cependant à distance correct.

_ Quoi Kaori avoir ? Demanda Masami à Ryô alors à genou près de sa partenaire.

_ Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il gravement.

Kazue se mit à rafraîchir le visage de son amie.

_ Mitsuko, que vous reste-il comme médicaments, douleur et fièvres confondus ?

_ ... Je n'ai plus que deux doses de morphines en réserve, et de quoi suturer d'autres plaies...

_ Ryô... Je préfère te prévenir, pour ma part je n'ai plus qu'une dose pour la fièvre et... Fit Kazue sans lever la tête, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier était à côté.

_ Utilise là maintenant. On ne va pas attendre que son état empire...

_ ... Ryô...Grande tour autre mélange...Fièvre. Fit Masami devinant sa détresse avant de rajouter avec confusion. Fièvre dû...baume. Baume fort pour soigner blessures...mais...donne beaucoup fièvres... Mais... pas tout le monde réaction...ainsi...

Ryô leva la tête et regarda Masami. La douleur de Kaori semblait être la sienne, même si ce qu'elle avait rajouté le contrarié aussi... Tandis que Kazue injectait la dernière dose à Kaori Ryô se leva et s'approcha de Masami.

_ Pourquoi as-tu si mal dans le cœur quand tu regardes Kaori ? Demanda Ryô en utilisant le langage des signes.

Pour toute réponse, Masami se retourna et baissa le tissu qui recouvrait son épaule gauche. Ryô fut sidéré par la taille de la cicatrice. Elle semblait aussi sérieuse, mais un poil plus ancienne que celle de Kaori.

_ Même jambe aussi. Dit Masami en réajustant le tissu et en désignant sa jambe gauche. C'est... Sale bête... Ami sauvé moi...mais... Ami plus vivant. Expliqua Masami en se retournant. Sa peine était visible.

_ Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas dû...

_ Toi pas savoir... Ca passé... Dit-elle en souriant.

_ Nous partir dès que vous prêt... Peut pas attendre plus tard... Nuit grotte ici dangereuse... Dit-elle ensuite toujours incertaine de son vocabulaire et dont la voix trahissait une tension soudaine.


	28. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27 : Repos et nouveaux visages

Voyant que ses nouveaux amis voulaient utiliser du feu pour se diriger dans la grotte, Masami leur dit :

_ Je suis vos yeux... Pas besoin feu... Suivez mes pas... Zone plus dangereuse fin chemin... Pierre qui tombent du ciel fait mal aux têtes...

_ Saletés de stalactites. Maugréa Mick entre ses dents au souvenir du choc.

Ce fut donc en silence que nos amis traversèrent la grotte qui malgré tout n'était pas plongé dans l'obscurité total. Sur les parois se trouvait une sorte de mousse phosphorescente qui éclairait légèrement leur chemin lui donnant ainsi des allures de mystères. Tout était calme, on n'entendait que le plic-ploc de l'eau tombant dans des flaques. La zone de stalactites et de stalagmites ne posa pas trop de difficulté. Finalement au bout...

_ Heu... Où est la sortie ? Demanda Ryô perplexe.

_ Regarde plus bas juste devant Masami. Répondit Mick.

_ Quoi ça ? Fit Ryô perplexe lâchant d'un bras la civière et désignant le trou.

_ Doucement Ryô... Tu vas faire tomber Kaori. Dit Mick en sentant que le brancard n'était plus droit.

_ Oups pardon. Dit Ryô en récupérant vivement le brancard.

_ Je te signale au passage que j'y suis passé. Intervint Umibozû de sa grosse voix.

Umibozû sentait que malgré tout Ryô demeurait perplexe.

_ Il y a assez de place de l'autre côté pour qu'une deuxième personne puisse aider le passage de la civière si c'est la ta question.

Ryô sourit alors. Masami ouvrit le passage et chacun passa aisément. Toujours de l'autre côté Kazue vérifiait de nouveau le front de Kaori. Elle semblait de nouveau sereine. Seulement cette rechute soudaine la laissait perplexe. Pourquoi ? Elle allait mieux pourtant ! Elle repensa à ce que Kaori lui avait dit avant de perdre connaissance. Elle en sourit plus qu'elle en était jalouse. Après tout c'était une erreur de jugement de la part de Mick. Il était à moitié pardonnable car il n'y voyait rien. (Mais tout de même) [Mick : J'étais quand même persuadé d'être avec Kazue... pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ?]

Rassurée sur l'état de santé de Kaori, Kazue passa à son tour de l'autre côté. Il ne resta plus alors que Mick, Ryô et Kaori.

_ Comment est la surface du sol dans le passage ? Demanda Ryô.

_ Lisse. C'est de la glaise comme ici. Kaori ne sentira rien. Répondit Mick en souriant.

_ Si tu préfères aller voir par toi même en premier vas-y. Fit ensuite Mick devant la mine dubitative de son ami.

_ Et te laisser seul avec elle ? Fit Ryô jalousement.

_ Qu'est ce que... Imagines ce que tu veux. Répondit Mick à moitié fâché face à l'allusion.

'Ceci dit je ne regrette pas mon erreur... Elle a des lèvres si douces... Ryô mon pote tu es un veinard.' Pensa-t-il en souriant.

_ Bon j'y vais alors... A tout de suite. Dit Ryô tandis qu'il s'engageait dans le passage.

'Hé hé hé ! 'Pensant Mick en se frottant les mains et en regardant Kaori.

Cependant un bruit, encore assez lointain, le stoppa dans son mouvement.

_ Ryô, dépêches-toi j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Dit-il en se penchant vers le passage.

_ Je suis presque au bout et je te comprends. Engage le brancard dans le passage. Dit Ryô ayant senti une menace lointaine.

Mick n'avait pas attendu que Ryô le lui demande et avait déjà engagé le dit-brancard. A peine Ryô était-il sorti qu'il retourna dans le trou pour attraper l'autre bout du brancard. Mick était rapide, la civière était à mi-chemin. A peine Mick avait-il fini de s'engager dans le passage que le cri rauque qui fit écho dans le tunnel lui fit penser à ...

_ Sales bêtes. Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Il entendit des bruits de courses, puis un choc soudain qui manque de le faire rire. Une d'entre elles (elles = sales bêtes) venait de se heurter à une stalactite et d'après les cris qui suivirent, était tombée sur l'une de ses congénères. Cependant les bruits de luttes n'étaient plus très loin. Les vélociraptors étaient rapides. Lorsque Mick s'extirpa du passage, il était blanc comme un linge. Un coup soudain fit écho contre la roche derrière lui. L'animal tentait de percer un passage plus large...

Il était clair que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre plus de temps. Récupérant l'autre bout de la civière, Mick observa l'horizon faiblement éclairé par la lune... C'était comme Umibozû l'avait dit. La marche repris de plus belle, quasi au pas de course. Ils furent rapidement au village et s'arrêtèrent au pied de la tour. Il y avait là quelques maisons faites de pierres, un puits vers le centre du village et cette tour dont la structure de l'ouvrage portait une empreinte de construction beaucoup plus développé que les maisons alentours. C'était une structure beaucoup plus moderne. Le silence sur place était oppressant pour Masami... Masami fit le tour des maisons rapidement... Personne... Il n'y avait personne... puis elle songea à la tour et s'y précipita en disant de la suivre. La tour était haute, les marches nombreuses et assez raides...

En arrivant en haut, cinq minutes avant ses nouveaux amis, Masami frappa à une trappe métallique selon un code qu'elle avait mis au point avec les autres survivants. La trappe s'ouvrit rapidement. Masami entra alors et expliqua, en gestuelle, qu'il ne fallait pas refermer la trappe maintenant. Que d'autres personnes arrivaient et qu'il y avait des blessés parmi eux, dont deux par mangeurs d'hommes. Puis elle demanda ce qui s'était passé au village tandis que Miki, Kazue, Tomoe, Mitsuko, Jane, Umibozû, Shinji, le professeur Johns, Mick, Kaori et Ryô entrèrent à leur tour dans le sommet de la tour. Une fois sur que personne d'autre ne suivait la trappe fut refermé silencieusement. Ryô remarqua que la trappe était en fer forgé assez épais et la chaîne qui la maintenait pour ouvrir et fermer, témoignait de son poids et de sa solidité.

La personne qui 'discutait' avec Masami lui expliqua qu'après avoir fui les deux étrangers, ils avaient perçu le danger des mangeurs d'hommes et avaient vite couru au village avertir les autres (un vieillard, trois enfants et leurs parents...) et s'étaient ensuite réfugiés dans la tour.

Le silence était maître des lieux, les _indigènes _observaient les nouveaux venus avec étonnement, suspicion et condescendance. Ils s'attardèrent sur chaque visage tentant de cerner chaque personne. Soudain un choc mit à rude épreuve la trappe de fer forgé dont le bruit résonna longuement couvrant ainsi le cri de surprise du mangeur d'hommes. Chacun demeura silencieux malgré la frayeur qu'ils eurent. Juste en dessous, Vélociraptor, alias sale bête, alias mangeur d'hommes, regarda la trappe d'un air accusateur. Il s'était retrouvé soudainement beaucoup plus bas. Masami se rapprocha de Kazue et lui expliqua, par signe, qu'il était préférable d'attendre le levé du jour dans la tour. Car les mangeurs d'hommes partent au levé du jour... Kazue lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait compris et se leva silencieusement. Puis elle s'approcha de chacun et murmura ce que Masami lui avait dit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en informer Ryô, elle remarqua que ce dernier discutait, en gestuelle avec Masami. Elle regarda et compris que Ryô demandait à Masami où se trouvait les médicaments pour lutter contre la fièvre. Masami était triste car le pot contenant ce médicament était trop lourd pour transporter et se trouvait en bas de la tour. Kazue en fut aussi troublée et alla ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Mick et s'appuya contre son épaule.

_ Kaori va s'en sortir. Murmura Mick à Kazue devinant son inquiétude.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec tendresse.

_ Elle est solide notre Kaori tu sais. Essaye de te détendre un peu. Rajouta-t-il ensuite en lui embrassant le front.

Kazue se laissa aller et s'endormit assez vite. Même les assauts répétés du Vélociraptor ne la réveillèrent plus jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ryô savait que la trappe résisterai quelque soit le nombre de coup que le(s) Vélociraptor(s) porterai... Il se savait en sécurité et retourna doucement près de Kaori et lui caressa le front. La fièvre avait disparu. Il finit par s'endormir contre elle tendrement.

La nuit fut longue pour chacun. Les _indigènes_, étant plus habitués, avaient trouvé le sommeil rapidement. Finalement au bout milieu de la nuit le Vélociraptor semblait avoir abandonné ses attaques et quitta la tour non sans faire entendre son mécontentement de sa voix rauque.


	29. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28 : Explications, accord et... retrouvailles.

Ce fut les doux rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent tout ce beau petit monde. Ils mangèrent léger le peu de rations encore en état qu'ils avaient sur eux. Chaque blessé eut droit à sa propre infirmière, ou presque.

Mitsuko jeta un coup d'œil aux cottes de Tomoe avant d'aller voir Shinji. Kazue changea le bandage de Miki et sous la directive gestuelle de Masami remit du baume sur la blessure de la même façon que Masami avait fait la veille. (Baume + feuille sur la blessure.) Masami s'occupa de Kaori, malheureusement toujours inconsciente. Lorsqu'elle enleva le bandage et l'ancienne feuille, elle remarqua une rougeur sous cette dernière. Perplexe, elle continua néanmoins ses soins et refit un même bandage. Puis elle fit de même à la cuisse et remarqua la même rougeur, mais moins importante que celle de l'épaule... Elle continua ses soins sous le regard attentif du sourd muet. Il avait remarqué que la jeune femme allongée portait les mêmes blessures qu'elle, en symétrie, et comprenait d'une certaine façon pourquoi elle les aidait.

De son côté Ryô alla trouver le patriarche sachant de façon sur qu'il aurait des réponses avec lui.

_ Bonjour. Veuillez m'excuser mais j'en viens directement aux faits. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? Sur cette île ? Demanda-t-il en langage des signes.

_ Cinq ans, six mois et dix-neuf jours aujourd'hui. Répondit le vieillard de la même façon.

_ Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ? Continua Ryô toujours en gestuelle.

_ Nous sommes les derniers rescapés d'un naufrage... Au début nous étions plus nombreux mais... Nous avons appris à communiquer ensemble grâce à Ryôichi... Masami qui vous a conduit ici allait avoir 13 ans. Ses deux collègues, qui la suivent normalement partout, sont à peine plus âgés qu'elle. Le couple que vous voyez là-bas était en voyage de noce. La jeune mariée était enceinte du plus grand des trois enfants que vous pouvez voir à leur côté. Les deux suivants sont arrivés l'année d'après. Ce sont des jumeaux mais attention... il y a une fille et un garçon. Fort heureusement pour nous on ne les entend pas...

_ Masami fait très adulte pour son jeune âge.

_ Elle était déjà débrouillarde après le naufrage mais sa vie a basculé il y a juste deux mois. Elle était partie en quête de nourriture avec celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami, un grand-frère... Ils se sont fait attaquer par des Vélociraptors... Masami a grièvement était blessée... Elle a dû sa survie à son ami. Je crois qu'on ne saura jamais comment... Le fait est que son ami est arrivé à la mettre dans un abri, en hauteur, loin des Vélociraptors mais... Lorsque nous les avons trouvés, ne les voyant pas revenir au bout d'un assez long moment... Celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère s'était sacrifié pour elle. Je préfère ne pas rentrer dans les détails mais c'était horrible... Ensuite Masami a été obligé de rester alitée pendant une longue période. Son regard reflétait beaucoup de choses... Culpabilité, désarroi, tristesse, douleurs... Hier soir elle rayonnait comme avant. Votre présence l'a aidé à surmonté ses difficultés et son passé.

_ ...Je comprends... Nous pensons qu'il y a un moyen de partir d'ici. La mer n'est plus très loin n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui mais...

_ Mais ?

_ Peu avant la mer il y a la zone des falaises... C'est le territoire des Ptéranodons et ils le protègent jalousement...

_ N'en parler pas à Tomoe elle y resterait pour mieux les observer.

Le vieillard décela une pointe d'ironie dans les gestes de Ryô.

_ Voulez-vous venir avec nous et retrouver la jungle urbaine ? Demanda-t-il ensuite plus sérieusement.

_ Nous ne ferions que vous ralentir.

_ Nous n'allons pas bien vite et quitter cet île me semble tout de même plus sains pour vous tous. Non ?

Le vieillard ferma les yeux, pensif. Puis il sourit et déclara oralement.

_ Merci. J'accepte votre proposition au nom de chacun ici présent.

_ Ryô Saeba à votre service. La jeune femme qui se fait soigner par Masami est ma partenaire. Kaori. Dans le coin près de la trappe avec les lunettes de soleil Umibozû. La femme à ses côtés n'est autre que sa femme, Miki. L'infirmière qui la soigne se nomme Kazue. C'est la partenaire du blond, près de la fenêtre, qui nous regarde. Il s'appelle Mick. A côté se trouve le professeur Johns. Et un peu plus loin se trouve Mitsuko, une deuxième docteur et Shinji. La femme avec le bandeau sur les yeux s'appelle Jane. Et l'autre jeune femme à côté de Kaori n'est autre que Tomoe... Répliqua Ryô avec politesse.

_ Kenchirô... Mais vous pouvez m'appeler grand-père comme chacun ici... Le jeune homme à droite de Masami est Ryôichi. Le borgne à sa gauche s'appelle Sasuke. Le plus grand des trois enfants réponds au nom de Shaolan, les jumeaux sont Kamui et Sakura. Leurs parents Megumi et Uzumi.

_ Les plus jeunes savent-ils parler ?

_ Ils nous comprennent plus ou moins mais comme vous l'a sans doute dit Masami nous avons proscrit la parole et le bruit.

_ Je comprends. Répondit Ryô par signe.

Il y eut du mouvement sur sa droite. Une personne était restée en retrait, silencieux et endormit. Cette nuit il avait fait un si doux rêve qu'il ne voulait pas se lever. Ryô regarda cette personne… Il la connaissait, il avait déjà vu cet homme c'était certain. Soudain un « Curtis » à moitié étouffé, voix mêlée de surprise, d'amour et d'émotion intense, fusa dans la pièce. Tomoe l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle se leva, chancelante d'émoi et s'approcha de lui tremblotante.

_ Où et quand l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Ryô en souriant.

_ Il y a cinq jours, sur un des filets qui surplombent le village et qui servent aux jeunes pour échapper en cas d'attaque dans la plaine. Il était sonné et blessé dans le dos. Mais la blessure n'a pas été faite par un animal. C'est une arme blanche qui en fut l'œuvre.

_ Professeur Adams. Murmura Ryô pour lui-même se rappelant subitement que l'arme qui menaçait Kaori était déjà empreinte d'un beau rouge vif. Tomoe n'avait alors pas été blessé par celle-ci

_ Qui ça ? Questionna Kenchirô.

_ Un homme répondant au nom de professeur Adams. On peut dire que c'est à cause de lui que nous nous retrouvons ainsi. C'est aussi une longue histoire. Je vous la raconterai lorsque nous serons à Tokyo autour d'une bonne petite bouteille avec pleines de jolies danseuses autour de nous. Finit Ryô en ricanant perversement.

Kenchirô s'imaginait très bien la scène et rigola de la même façon que Ryô. Dans le même temps Tomoe, toujours tremblotante, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Pourtant il était là, devant ses yeux…

Ce nom, cette voix… Rêvait-il ? Lors du deuxième 'Curtis', il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna… Ces jambes, ces vêtements… Et ce visage… Il s'assit subitement et eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses bras pour accueillir Tomoe qui se jetait sur lui. Elle était vivante…

_ Curtis. Murmura-t-elle la voix chargée d'émotions. J'ai cru que plus jamais je ne te reverrais.

_ Et moi donc. Lui murmura-t-il en la serrant dans les bras la faisant involontairement gémir de douleur. Il recula et la dévisagea.

_ Ce n'est rien… Une mauvaise chute. Mentit-elle à moitié avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Le bruit de la trappe qui s'ouvrait les fit redescendre de leur nuage. Il était temps de quitter la tour. Il n'y avait aucunes traces d'animaux dans les parages, aucun signe d'agressivité. Le gazouillis des oiseaux pouvait témoigner de la tranquillité des lieux. Une fois en bas, tandis que le grand-père expliquait à 'ses enfants' qu'ils allaient quitter le village, Masami emplissait divers petits pots à partir d'une très grosse jarre. Il y avait à côté de la jarre, cinq sacs de toile. Elle en remplit trois de façon égale avec ces petits pots avant de rajouter des feuilles rouler et attacher, des lotions telle qu'elle avait utilisé avec Jane, et rajouta en dernier un peu plus imposant contenant lui du 'baume miracle'. Une fois ceci fait, Masami alla voir Jane et lui retira son bandeau.

_ Toi voir ?

Jane ouvrit les yeux et balada son regard de droite à gauche plusieurs fois.

_ Je vois flou…Tout est flou.

_ Alors yeux pas encore guéri. Remettre gouttes et bandeau.

Jane se laissa faire et esquissa un sourire.

_ Toi… Pourquoi sourire si pas guéri ?

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais revoir. Même si pour le moment tout est flou. Merci.

Masami se sentit rougir.

_ Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Kenchirô en signe.

Chacun répondit affirmativement tandis que Masami passa un sac à Mitsuko et un à Kazue.

A peine avaient-ils fait deux trois pas que Ryô stoppa tout le monde. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus.

_ Nous sommes faits comme des rats. Murmura-t-il tandis que le groupe se resserra.

Les Vélociraptors sortirent de l'ombre… Ils les encerclaient.

_ Ce sont vraiment de sales bêtes. Laissa échapper Umibozû gravement.

L'animal qui faisait face à Ryô promenait son regard entre lui et Kaori. Ryô devina où il voulait en venir.

_ Tu ne l'auras pas. Lui dit-il alors gravement et menaçant.

_ Ryô… Attention…Ils sont vicieux. Fit Kaori faiblement.

Elle venait de se réveiller mais se sentait faible et pas du tout dans son assiette. Elle referma les yeux et se sentit reperdre conscience.

_ Kaori. Fit Ryô inquiet.

_ Ryô… Baisse-toi. Lança Umibozû.

Ryô et Mick se baissèrent vite fait tandis que l'animal bondissait vers eux. Au même moment Umibozû tira avec son arme à feu et fit retourner l'animal à la case départ. Les autres animaux se mirent à gronder et se rapprochèrent, gardant un œil sur chaque individu. L'un, plus près du groupe, se mit en position d'attaque et s'élança vers eux… Plus en retrait, deux de ses semblables firent de même…


	30. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29 : Sauvés ?

Soudain sortit du bois un dinosaure énorme, plus gros que le Tyrannosaurus Rex. Mesurant bien 14 mètres de long.

'La grosse bébête.' Songea Ryô en voyant arriver sa mâchoire sur le vélociraptor.

Tomoe n'en revenait pas. C'était un Carcharodontosaurus... Les vélociraptors se jetèrent sur l'intrus oubliant alors leurs proies. Tout le monde, ou presque, courut se mettre à l'abri dans les bois dont l'unique sentier ne laissait passer qu'un seul homme à la fois.

_ Où est Tomoe ? Demanda Mitsuko affolée.

Ils n'avaient alors fait qu'une petite centaine de mètres. Ryô demanda en hâte à Umibozû de prendre sa place au brancard.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine. Curtis est déjà parti. Répondit-il gravement.

Sur place, Tomoe, sous le charme, avait sortit son appareil photo et prenait des photos à tout va... Soudain elle fut saisie par deux bras tandis qu'un des vélociraptors tombait sur elle suite à un coup de queue du Carcharodontosaurus. Lorsqu'elle se sentit partir en arrière et qu'elle vit l'animal tomber près d'elle, elle fut obligée de se retourner pour pouvoir courir à son tour.

Le seul vélociraptor restant, en vie et en cet endroit, avait décidé de se venger et se rua à leur poursuite. Cependant la patte du Carcharodontosaurus obstrua le passage. Le Vélociraptor mécontent se jeta au cou de son adversaire qui lâcha un cri guttural très profond.

_ Ca se gâte là-bas. Fit Umibozû tandis que Curtis et Tomoe arrivaient.

Ryô, plus que Curtis la regarda sévèrement.

_ Je... Désolée. Dit-elle simplement en baissant ses yeux devant ce regard.

_ On repart. Lança-t-il gravement.

La petite troupe n'en attendait pas moins et ce fut plus 'calmement' qu'ils continuèrent tandis qu'au loin le cri de victoire du Carcharodontosaurus s'éleva... La forêt était dense, un petit ru filait dans la direction qu'ils suivaient. C'était le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre. Une certaine tension régnait cependant parmi eux. Leur allure, quand même assez folle, s'arrêta sur une cadence normale. Il faisait lourd et humide dans ce bois.

_ R... Ryô... Gémit Kaori en se réveillant.

_ Je suis là. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Patraque... J'ai froid... J'aila tête lourde... Et une sensation de tournis. Lui répondit-elle faiblement et difficilement.

_ Et les douleurs ? Quel niveau ? Demanda Ryô inquiet.

_ Trois sur cinq on va dire... Le baume de Masami est efficace.

_ ...Peut-être mais... Se tût Ryô.

_ Mais ? Questionna Kaori en un frisson.

_ C'est aussi à cause de lui que tu as des poussées de fièvre. Lui dit-il en un sourire.

Elle le regarda perplexe et finit par lui rendre son sourire avant de refermer les yeux... Pour se reposer. (?)

Ryô se retourna et demanda à Masami de bien vouloir se rapprocher. Le chemin, maintenant un peu plus large, permettait à deux personnes e marcher côte à côte.

_ Quoi toi vouloir ?

_ Est-ce qu'avoir froid, la tête lourde et des vertiges sont aussi des réactions au baume ?

_ ...Non... Elle comme ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Ca... Pas normal... Arrête faire... Petits et grand-père pas voir habitude marcher. Et puis m'occuper Kaori.

_ OK. Halte ! Fit alors Ryô autoritaire sans trop hausser la voix.

Il entendit alors des soupirs de soulagement derrière lui. Puis délicatement et en même temps que Mick il déposa la civière à terre.

Masami tâta le front de Kaori. Il était à la fois froid et chaud. Cela l'intriguait. Elle chercha un pouls et le trouva. Il était très irrégulier et faible... Elle l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures et ne trouva rien d'alarmant à son pouls grand soulagement. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer les symptômes. Troublée elle alla chercher Mitsuko qui veniat de changer le bandage de Shinji.

Mitsuko, tout comme Masami, ne détecta rien et lui expliqua que la fatigue, la faim et le choc pouvaient aussi être des raisons du malaise. Masami acquiesça et alla trouver Kenchirô, tandis que Mitsuko reprenait le pouls de Kaori, inquiète. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Elle espéra que Kaori ne fasse pas d'hémorragie interne.

_ Grand-père ? Demanda Masami en gestuelle.

_ Oui ?

_ Est ce que j'étais aussi fatiguée que la jeune femme quand vous m'avez soigné ?

_ Oui...Tu as même frôlé la mort.

_ Frôlé la mort ?

_ Ton cœur a cessé de battre...Ryôichi t'as sauvé en pratiquant ce que les médecins appellent un massage cardiaque.

_ ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ C'est... Soudain, blême, Kenchirô arrêta ses gestes. Il regarda inquiet la jeune femme allongée et celle d'à côté qui cachait mal son inquiétude.

_ Grand-père ? Fit Masami perplexe avant de se tourner vers Kaori à son tour, alors que Kazue arrivait à la rescousse de Mitsuko aussi fébrilement.

Masami eut soudainement peur et voulut courir à côté mais grand-père la retint et lui dit à voix haute.

_ Attends et regarde leurs gestes... Elles lui sauvent la vie... C'est un massage cardiaque.

_...début du dialogue entre Kenchirô et Masami..._

Le pouls de Kaori sembla soudainement inexistant au grand dam de Mitsuko qui était alors devenue livide. Elle vérifia la respiration sans succès. Elle posa la tête sur la poitrine de Kaori...Le cœur... Le cœur ne battait plus... L'inquiétude gagna Ryô lorsqu'il vit Mitsuko commencer à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Elle alterna avec un massage cardiaque tonique. Kazue arriva et lui prêta main fortes, s'occupant de lui insuffler de l'air à rythme régulier tandis que Mitsuko continuait le massage.

_ Kaori... Murmura Ryô la voix brisée.

'Doucement. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui casser des cottes... Allez Kaori respirez, respirez.' Pensa Mitsuko.

Elle entendit une faible respiration. Elle posa la tête de nouveau sur la poitrine et écouta... Le cœur était repartie et le flux sanguin semblait beaucoup plus régulier... Mitsuko retira sa tête et soupira de soulagement. Elle regarda le visage de Kaori. Elle avait retrouvée des couleurs, même son torse se soulevait plus 'normalement'. Puis elle leva la tête vers Kazue.

_ Merci de votre aide. Lui dit-elle.

Subitement elle sentit qu'elles étaient entourées et levèrent la tête. Tous les amis de Kaori étaient alors autour d'elles et attendaient.

_ Le pire est passé. Dit Mitsuko en s'adressant à eux. Son visage était encore pâle.

'Merci. ' Pensa Ryô en lançant un regard chaleureux à Mitsuko et Kazue tandis que Miki soupira rassurée.

Kenchirô lâcha le bras de Masami en voyant que tout était rentrait dans l'ordre. Elle se précipita vers eux pour demander des explications à Kazue. Elle le lui expliqua en gestuelle assez désordonnée. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion elle aussi.

_ Comme Ryôichi faire à moi ?

_ Ryôichi ? Demanda Kazue intriguée.

Masami désigna le sourd muet du doigt et raconta à Kazue ce que grand-père venait de lui dire. Lui expliquant aussi que les mangeurs d'hommes l'avaient, elle aussi, blessée.

_ La même chose t'es arrivée ? Laissa échapper Kazue à voix haute.

_ Oui. Répondit Masami.

'Curieux ! qu'est ce que Masami et Kaori peuvent avoir en commun pour avoir toutes deux réagies ainsi suite à leurs blessures ? Qui plus est Miki, Tomoe et Shinji n'ont pas eu de réaction si violente... Vraiment très curieux. Je serais chez le professeur, quelques analyses seraient vite faites mais là...On verra bien...En rentrant...'Songea Kazue suite à cette découverte.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assez reposé, Ryô décida de poursuivre la route. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la sortie de la forêt. Une odeur âcre se dégageait du sol. La nouvelle zone était d'autant plus humide et fraîche qu'ils se trouvaient au pied d'une large cascade. (Enfin pas très loin du pied...) C'était une zone rocheuse. Le sol était par endroit recouvert de mousse et d'une autre substance encore inconnue.

_ Faites attention. Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille Trouvons un moyen de traverser la rivière devant nous... Il doit bien y avoir un pont quelque part. Laissa entendre Ryô.

_ C'est le territoire des Ptéranodons. Vint lui dire Kenchirô en gestuelle.

_Ok ! Merci... Je comprends mieux pourquoi cet endroit ne me plaît pas. Rétorqua Ryô de la même façon.

Ce fut en un silence religieux que tout le monde chercha un passage. Soudain, à mi-parcours et plus près de la cascade, et d'un pont de fer.

_ Beee. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Fit Kazue ayant involontairement mis le pied dans une espèce de (Heu comment qualifier ça ? Gelée ? Purée ? Bouilli ? Bouse ?) tas blanc et pestilentiel.

Tandis qu'elle se posait la question et ayant fait arrêter la plupart des gens, la même chose tomba devant elle...

_ Je dirais que c'est une fiente d'oiseau. Fit Shinji perplexe et levant la tête vers le haut de la falaise tout en continuant de suivre Ryô, quatre mètres devant lui.

'Sacrée fiente !' Songea Kazue s'arrêtant de nouveau plus loin pour s'essuyer le pied sur un tas de feuilles mortes placées en plein milieu du pont. (NdK2 : Qu'est ce qu'elles font là ?)

'Sacré oiseau !' Songea Tomoe... 'A moins que...'

Elle attrapa alors son appareil photo, toujours pendu à son cou, et leva l'objectif vers le haut.

'Ptéranodons.' Pensa-t-elle en voyant une forme volante au-dessus d'eux.

_ Avancez ! Leur cria (presque) Ryô alors bien devant avec Kaori, Mick (logique), Miki, Umibozû et Curtis. Shinji était le moins loin... Ryô vit soudain Kazue pris d'une peur panique se mettre à courir vers eux... En haut deux formes volantes s'étaient mises à piquer vers eux dangereusement...


	31. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30 : Coup dur!

Tous se mirent à courir, excepté Tomoe qui contemplait les créatures. [Ryô : Décidément, elle n'apprendra jamais.] La _famille indigène_ évita les attaques d'un des deux animaux. Le deuxième chargea vers Ryô et Mick qui portaient Kaori, toujours dans la civière. L'animal ne visait ni Mick ni Ryô mais la forme allongée très intrigante. Kaori se réveillant alors s'aperçut de la proximité de l'animal et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. Seulement la proche distance avec l'animal et son comportement l'incita à rouler sur le côté en une fraction de seconde. Grand bien lui pris car les serres du Ptéranodon entaillèrent profondément la civière.

Cependant, entraînée par son mouvement, Kaori tomba face contre terre rudement et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, une douleur vive dans les cottes.

_ Kaori. Fit Ryô lâchant la civière vivement.

Dans un même temps Mick se retourna en l'absence de poids soudain et du bruit provoqué par le choc. Il demeura saisi en voyant l'état des tee-shirts qui n'étaient alors plus que lambeaux. Il leva la civière la mettant à la verticale.

_ Mick cours te mettre à l'abri. Lança Ryô autoritaire tandis que l'animal revenait à la charge.

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Obéit et pense à Kazue ! Fit Ryô non moins gravement.

Bon gré, mal gré, il obéit. Cependant il attendit le dernier moment et jeta la civière à la figure de l'animal permettant à Ryô de se relever avec Kaori dans ses bras. Mick arriva assez rapidement à l'abri avec Kazue à qui il tenait fermement la main.

_ Ryô attention. S'exclama Kaori tandis que le Ptéranodon chargeait de nouveau. Ryô plongea à terre, et couvrit Kaori de son corps. Le second animal passa juste après et assez bas pour lui lacérer le dos.

_ Ryô... Laisse-moi. Fit Kaori les larmes aux yeux devant la douleur de son partenaire.

La _famille indigène_ arriva bientôt à l'abri près de Mick, Kazue et les autres. Seule Tomoe était toujours dans la clairière plus exposé qu'auparavant.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Lâcha Curtis mécontent.

Il se réengagea dans la zone et courut vers Tomoe... Il tomba soudain à terre une douleur vive dans son dos. Un des deux animaux avait remarqué qu'il y avait encore d'autres intrus sur leurs territoires. Curtis se releva rapidement et esquiva une deuxième attaque en continuant de courir.

De son côté Ryô ne céda pas et resta au-dessus de Kaori alors que le Ptéranodon opérait un ballet d'allers et venues incessantes, lacérant un peu plus, à chaque passage, le dos de Ryô. Malgré sa douleur, il lança un tendre regard à Kaori... Jamais...Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait... Elle en était pleinement consciente et malgré ses larmes, lança le même regard à Ryô qui se pencha aussitôt après pour l'embrasser tendrement...

Curtis était finalement arrivé près de Tomoe et il l'attrapa par l'épaule droite la faisant sursauter. Elle lâcha l'appareil qui rebondit alors sur son ventre.

De leurs côtés, Ryô et Kaori attendaient un nouveau passage du ptéranodon. Soudain Ryô sentit une autre présence à leurs côtés.

_ Dites Saeba ce n'est pas le moment de conter fleurette à votre partenaire. Fit la voix de Shinji assez bizarrement.

Se relevant avec difficulté, et masquant la scène à Kaori, Ryô nota le problème. En intervenant Shinji venait de se faire empaler par le bec pointu du Ptéranodon, qui du reste tentait de se décoincer... Shinji maintenait la bête en la tenant, d'une main, derrière la tête fermement.

_ Shinji ? Laissa échapper Ryô perplexe.

_ Sauvez-vous pendant que je retiens cette bestiole... Je vais lui offrir un beau petit feu d'artifices. Ajouta-t-il difficilement et en se mettant à tousser du sang.

Ryô lança un regard sérieux à Shinji, mêlé de remerciement. Prenant Kaori dans ses bras, malgré une vive douleur dans le dos, il remarqua les grenades sur le corps de Shinji. Puis il se mit à courir à l'abri. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'orée du bois, il s'écroula à terre, projeté par le souffle des explosions en chaîne qui retentissait derrière eux.

'Shinji.' Pensant Ryô en se tournant.

_ Où est Tomoe demanda-t-il ensuite ne trouvant pas de trace de sa présence à l'abri.

_ Encore dans la zone dangereuse... Curtis est de nouveau avec elle. Lui dit Umibozû.

Le second Ptéranodon, entendant les explosions, repris de la hauteur rapidement. Les intrus étaient dangereux. Cependant, le fait d'avoir perdu sa compagne le fit devenir fou de rage. Et il replongea vers ceux qui étaient encore visibles... De justesse, Curtis et Tomoe arrivèrent à l'abri...Vraiment ? L'animal se posa sur le sol et s'approcha d'eux menaçant.

_ Venez ! Fit Falcon aidant Ryô à se relever tandis que Mick pris Kaori dans ses bras ? [Ryô : Mick n'en profites pas trop...Mick : Hé ! hé ! hé ! ... Kazue : Attention Mick.]

Ils se mirent de nouveau à courir et la distance qui les séparait du Ptéranodon fut bientôt trop grande pour l'animal qui abandonna. ... Il émit un râle et fit alors demi-tour ? Enfin plus à l'abri, ils s'arrêtèrent de courir et se reposèrent de leurs émotions. Mick déposa délicatement Kaori à terre.

_ Merci. Lui dit-elle en un sourire avant de se tourner vers Ryô...

Kazue était déjà en train de soigner ses blessures. Son dos était recouvert d'entailles peur profonde... sauf une. Elle demanda à Mitsuko son avant dernier kit de suture et referma la plus grande plaie. Elle enduit ensuite chaque entaille avec le baume 'magique' de Masami et lui fit un sacré bandage.

_ Merci Kazue. Dit-il une fois les soins effectués avant de se relever et de se rapprocher de Kaori. Il n'avait alors plus de tee-shirt et se baladait torse quasi nu. [Ryô : Oui quasi... Il y a le bandage qui 'm'habille'.] Kaori regarda Ryô tendrement. L'inquiétude que ce dernier pouvait déceler dans le regard de sa partenaire s'estompa progressivement et finit par faire place à un doux sourire. Kaori allait visiblement mieux, même si ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa tendrement et s'assied à ses côtés.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien... Mieux que tout à l'heure... J'ai une sensation de brûlure à mes blessures mais sinon ça va.

_ Tu sais...

_ Tomoe ? Fit soudain la voix inquiète de Curtis en l'interrompant.

Ryô tiqua et se tourna vivement... Tomoe n'était plus là...

_ Bon sang elle est folle. Maugréa-t-il en se levant et se lançant à la poursuite de Curtis.

_ Ryô ? Fit Kaori perplexe. Qu'avait-il voulut dire ?

Trop euphorique avec suite aux récentes rencontres, Tomoe avait écarté toutes notions de danger et était retournée sur ses pas... Cependant, avant d'arriver à la zone rocheuse, il y eut un bruit de feuillage sur sa gauche qui attira son attention. Elle prit son appareil en main et zooma sur le buisson. Une paire de yeux l'observait... saisit de peur devant ce regard clairement menaçant, elle lâcha son appareil photo mais ne parvint pas à bouger comme elle l'aurait voulu. Un gazouillis rauque se fit entendre... tout se passa ensuite assez vite... elle entendit l'appareil se déclencher, l'animal bondit hors du fourrée au moment où Curtis arrivait. Il n'eut cependant que le temps [Curtis : Ca ne fera que trois fois] de tirer Tomoe en retrait. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise er de douleur mêlée. Elle avait senti l'animal la mordre hargneusement.

Tomoe et Curtis se mirent à courir en sens inverse tandis que l'animal avalait goulument et avec impatience le morceau de chair qu'il avait réussi à arracher. Puis il se lança à leur poursuite. Curtis nota bien vite que Tomoe avait du mal à suivre. Alors qu'ils furent vite rattrapé, un coup de feu retentit et envoya le vélociraptor rejoindre ses ancêtres... Tomoe en eut le cœur bouleversé et voulut se pencher sur la dépouille de l'animal, se débattant alors de l'étreinte de Curtis.

Soudain, elle se reçut une gifle si forte qu'elle sembla désorientée. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à saigner.

_ Arrête tes enfantillages. S'exclama Curtis néanmoins fâché aussi contre lui-même. Il avait frappé trop fort. [Ryô : De toute façon l'animal était voué à mourir. Il avait une large entaille sur le flanc.]

Tomoe ne répondit pas et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle porta sa main droite à ses lèvres et s'essuya le sang qui coulait en levant la tête vers son 'bourreau'.

_ Curtis ? Dit-elle avec étonnement.

Il ne l'avait jamais frappé auparavant... Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère.

_ Calmée ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement et en soupirant.

Elle sembla hésitante, ne comprenant pas trop. Puis elle sentit soudain une douleur aigue à son autre main... Elle la porta devant ses yeux et faillit défaillir. Elle s'accrocha à Curtis soudainement. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche tant elle était choquée.

_ Mon dieu... Murmura Curtis en aidant Tomoe à rester debout et éveillée...

...Peu avant...

Ryô s'était rapproché calmement observant la scène. Il remarqua alors la pâleur de Tomoe et sa blessure au moment même où elle s'en rendit compte.

_ M...e ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il les rejoignit alors d'un trait et les aida à retrouver le bon chemin. Tomoe était blanche comme un linge. Curtis la soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. En arrivant, Ryô appela vite fait Mitsuko et Kazue. Elles arrivèrent au moment où Tomoe se laissé tomber sur le sol. Mitsuko était horrifiée quant à la blessure et hésita à faire intervenir Masami... Trop tard... Curieuse de nature, elle s'était déjà rapprochée. Elle porta ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier d'horreur et tourna vivement la tête sentant la nausée la gagner...

[Ryô : Je la comprends... J'espère que Tomoe tirera une leçon de cette épreuve...] Tomoe n'avait plus de main gauche...

Tandis que Mitsuko et Kazue faisaient tout leurs possibles pour soigner le moignon restant, Curtis ne lâcha pas l'autre main de Tomoe. Elle était en état de choc et tomba inconsciente. Sa respiration demeurait régulière...

Pendant ce temps, Umibozû, Mick et Ryô faisaient le guet. Miki se trouvait près de Kaori, qui en l'absence de Ryô, lui avait demandé de changer ses bandages suite à la sensation de brûlure qu'elle éprouvait... Miki remarqua les plaques rouges et empêcha Masami de remettre du baume et des feuilles... Un doute subit lui était venu en tête... Et si un de ses deux éléments était la cause de sa rechute et de son arrêt cardiaque ? Masami ne comprenait pas pourquoi Miki l'empêchait d'utiliser le baume avec Kaori et en fut décontenancée. Cependant elle obéit souhaitant un jour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Mitsuko et Kazue arrivèrent à un résultat plaisant. Outre une piqûre de morphine, le bras gauche fut surélevé par des attèles, bien au-dessus du cœur. Une bonne petite heure s'était écoulée et Tomoe demeurait cependant toujours inconsciente.

_ Que fait-on ? Demanda Kenchirô à Ryô.

_ On ne peut pas rester ici. Je sais qu'il est dangereux de transporter Tomoe mais...

Soudain Ryô se tût et regarda Umibozû et Mick pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvait et qu'il avait bien entendu...


	32. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31 : Retour à la vie

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il y avait bien eu un coup de sirène venant d'un gros bateau et l'écho des cris des mouettes rieuses.

_ Nous sommes sortis d'affaires. Sourit Ryô à Kenchirô.

Il fit signe de reprendre la route. Umibozû s'occupa de porter Tomoe dans ses bras. Curtis n'aurait pas pu le faire du fait de sa blessure dans son dos... Ré-ouverte suite aux attaques des Ptéranodons... Mick repris Kaori dans ses bras, Miki s'occupa d'aider Jane à marcher et Kazue soutenait Mitsuko sous l'effet d'après coup du choc morale de la blessure.

Une petite demi-heure après ils arrivèrent sur la plage... Chacun souffla un peu avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'un grand navire de guerre dont un des pavillons était celui de la Croix-Rouge. Trop heureux ils en oublièrent la consigne du silence et firent, du moins ceux qui le pouvaient, de grands signes en direction du navire... Lorsqu'ils virent une navette voguer vers eux, ils se firent plus euphoriques. Ryô regarda Kaori en souriant. Elle avait passé un cap difficile et avait frôlé la mort de trop près. Elle était sur le sable, où Mick l'avait déposé et parvenait à se maintenir assise, preuve qu'elle allait mieux. Sentant le regard de Ryô sur elle, sans le voir, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il s'approchait et pris place à ses côtés.

_ On va enfin pouvoir rentrer. Dit-elle paisiblement.

_ Oui... Répondit-il avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser avec volupté.

_ Où est Madame Kawasaki ? Demanda le premier occupant de la navette en descendant à terre.

_ Elle n'est pas en mesure de vous répondre malheureusement. Lui répondit Curtis en la désignant du regard.

Choqué, le responsable fit appeler d'autres navettes de toute urgence, en découvrant au fur et à mesure le nombre de blessés.

_ Y a-t-il d'autres personnes sur l'île ?

_ ... Non... Nous sommes les seuls survivants. Fit la voix grave de Ryô alors à ses côtés, ayant quitté un instant sa partenaire.

L'homme ne l'avait pas vu arriver et sursauta en l'entendant à proximité.

_ Qui vous envois ? Demanda Ryô gravement.

_ La société In-Gen... Ayant perdu tout contact avec madame Kawasaki, la société a décidé d'envoyé des secours... Que s'est-il passé ici ?

_ Bien des choses qui vous sembleraient invraisemblables... Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter ici. Au plus vite nous quittons cette île, au mieux cela vaudra pour tout le monde. Dit Ryô avant que l'écho lointain d'un Tyrannosaurus-Rex ne lui fasse écho.

_ Qu'est ce que ? Fit L'officier devenu livide.

_ Je vous le dirai vous n'y croiriez pas. Fit Ryô à moitié amusé... Le cri ne l'avait pas fait réagir...

D'ailleurs seuls les marins avaient réagit... L'officier, à qui parle Ryô, le regarda et su qu'il aurait ses réponses en temps voulu.

... Bien plus tard, tandis que l'île se détachait à l'horizon et que le soleil se couchait, l'équipe de médecin avait pris en charge tout le monde. Aussi bien les blessés que les personnes non blessées.

Tomoe fut placé en soins intensifs et Kaori demeurait sous surveillance médical encore importante. Surtout du fait des explications des blessures de chacun et de leurs réactions secondaires. Kaori était devenue blême en apprenant qu'elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Un cardiogramme lui fut branché pour surveiller sa fréquence cardiaque. (Elle fut d'ailleurs alitée.) Le reste de l'équipe fut placé dans deux vastes chambres non loin. Suite à la découverte de Miki, Kazue demanda l'autorisation d'emprunter du matériel pour faire quelques analyses de sang à Masami et Kaori. Et ce qu'elle découvrit la frappa. ... (Non, elles n'ont pas d'ADN commun) Elles portaient toutes deux un antigène contradictoire avec l'effet du baume additionné aux effets curatifs et organiques de la feuille. [NdK2 : Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui ont des connaissances en biologie, je n'ai qu'une modeste formation en comptabilité-gestion... donc s'il y a des erreurs ne m'en veuillez pas... après tout c'est une fiction :op) Même si les vertus curatives du baume étaient évidentes, il y avait bien là incompatibilité avec le groupe sanguin O. Kazue avait même fait des tests avec d'autres groupes sanguins et là rien.

Masami, à ses côtés suite à la prise de sang et intriguée lui avait demandait ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Tout en sortant du laboratoire elle le lui expliqua. Elle alla ensuite trouver Kaori. Masami en conclut qu'elle en devait plus utiliser du baume sur elle, ni sur Kaori, ni sur une quelconque personne sans lui demander son groupe sanguin. Kazue avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas le baume en lui-même qui était responsable, mais son action avec la feuille, Masami resta sur ses positions.

Lorsque Kazue et Masami entrèrent dans la pièce, elles trouvèrent, non Ryô à ses côtés mais Mick...

_ Mick ? Fit Kazue dubitatif...

Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, même involontairement. Il se retourna vivement et lui lança un regard plein de tendresse tandis qu'il s'en approcha. Masami alla vers Kaori. Sans crier gare, Mick donna à Kazue un baisé qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Elle ne sut plus où elle se trouvait. Kaori les regarda en souriant. Masami n'osa pas les regarder et rougissait au plus haut point.

_ Faut pas se gêner. Lança Ryô en arrivant...

Il avait toutefois attendu la fin de leur baisé pour se manifester.

_ Tu veux qu'on vous laisse ? Demanda Mick à Ryô.

_ ... Répondit Ryô en le regardant boudeur et s'approchant de Kaori.

_ Me laisser seule avec cette furie ? Ca va pas non ?

En écho à sa phrase il entendit le cœur de Kaori, alors branché, s'emballer. Il la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de venir lui déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres.

_ Ryô...Attention à son cœur... Il est encore fragile tant que les toxines de la feuille sont encore en elle. Lui fit remarquer Kazue suite au deuxième emballement qui avait fait suite au baisé.

Elle expliqua alors sa découverte à Ryô, lui signifiant que Miki l'avait mise sur la voie. Masami s'en voulait et se sentait coupable malgré le fait que Kaori soutienne qu'elle ne pouvait pas le savoir et que ses soins partaient d'un bon sentiment. Masami promit alors de faire tout son possible pour devenir comme Kazue et Mitsuko. Puis elle sortit et alla rejoindre sa _famille _. Finalement Mick et Kazue allèrent retrouver Miki et Falcon. Et se reposèrent jusqu'au repas du soir qu'ils accueillirent à bras ouvert.

...La traversée jusqu'à Tokyo se passa sans encombre... Tomoe fut transféré dans l'hôpital le plus proche bien qu'elle fut sortie de son coma ... Et la vie repris son cours pour chacun. Comme promis, Ryô emmena Kenchirô dans l'une de ses virées nocturnes et lui raconta leur odyssée.

_1 mois plus tard, café Cat's eye, 19H. _

L'ambiance était à la fête, il y avait de la joie, des rires, de la musique...

_ CAMPAÏ ! Firent un peu moins d'une vingtaine de personnes dans un même temps tandis que trois petits garnements tournaient autour de la grande tablée en s'amusant avec des figurines de dinosaures.

_ A nous ! Dirent Curtis et Tomoe.

Cette dernière tenait son verre avec sa nouvelle main où l'on pouvait apercevoir une bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire.

_ A ceux qui ont péri pour nous aider. Fit Ryô gravement en pensant au sacrifice de son ennemi, Shinji.

_ A ceux qui nous ont permis de retrouver notre pays. Firent Megumi et Hayato, remerciant ainsi et la Croix Rouge et nos amis. (Même s'ils les avaient déjà remerciés bien avant.)

_ A ceux qui nous ont apporté une nouvelle famille. Dit Kenchirô avec émotion.

_ A nos études. Firent Masami, Sasuke et silencieusement Ryôichi.

Il faut noter que ces trois là s'en sortent plutôt bien et ont rapidement rattrapé leur retard.

_ Aux médecins. Fit Jane, une paire de lunettes sur le nez.

Avant l'incident face au Dilophosaure, elle portait des lentilles. (Bien que cela ne soit pas notifié avant. :op)

_ A nos amis ! Firent Miki, Falcon, Mick et Kazue.

_ Aux amoureux inséparables. Déclara Mitsuko en lançant un clin d'œil à Kaori et Ryô qui s'embrassaient alors.

_ Au Docteur Kawasaki Tomoe, désormais experte en paléontologie. Dit le professeur Johns, signifiant ainsi que la thèse présentait par Tomoe une semaine auparavant était un succès.

Elle-même l'apprit alors à ce moment là et des larmes de joies coulèrent le long de ses joues.

_ Et à la vie. Lança Kaori d'une voix pleine de rire bien qu'une canne soit posée à ses côtés. (Elle était toujours en rééducation pour sa jambe.)

Ce fut une longue soirée pour chacun, et elle se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ils fêtaient non seulement le retour à Tokyo, mais aussi leur retour... A la vie !

FIN


End file.
